Yui and the Mystery of the Night Class
by mypoorzero
Summary: This is a new Vampire Knight fiction revolved around one girl, Muira Yui, who is deathly curious about the position of the Academy, it's Night Class students, along with Yuuki and Zero's Guardian duties, and she'll do anything to find their secret out.
1. Yui,Yuuki,Yori,and Karen

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

A vague incandescent light wiggled through the burgundy curtains of Yuuki's room. As it cutely bounced from wall to wall, it stopped –it's light shone brightly on Yuuki's wrinkled nose. Her eyes winced slightly at its heat.

Yuuki's hands quickly pulled her pearly white sheets up high over her head. But the light –as if it had a mind of it's own just paused, shining it's light intensely on Yuuki's weary eyes.

"Umgahbah ." "UMPH." murmured Yuuki with gusto. No more could she take the light. Sun has woken her up. Evil sun, she thought to herself sitting herself up on her bed scratching her brown hair.

So as her normal routine she quietly tiptoed her way to her wardrobe closet, quietly picking out her uniform –making sure that Yori-chan wouldn't wake up. Slipping on her skirt, and making her way to her boots she realized something. Something was missing. She slipped her hand to her thigh quickly. Oh no. Yuuki realized something SO horrifying that she couldn't even move herself of the bed.

"A-A-Art-EMIS!" bumbled Yuuki her fingers pulling out the brown hair from her head.

Yuuki hastily started ripping her way in her wardrobe. Her clothes were sent flying, piling up everywhere around her, but no sign of Artemis. Where did she put it? Did she lose it some way along the path from the Sun dorms to the Moon dorms? The rush of fear caused her to panic, and with harsh puffs off breathe, Yuuki collapsed onto the floor, her hand pulling out strands of her own hair.

"Y-Yuuki?" sighed Yori, her eyes peeking out from the sheets. "What are you doing?" puffed Yori blinking her deep set of brown eyes.

~~~~*---*~~~

"GAH!"grumbled Yui sulking in her own bed. Those bounces, shaking and breaking must be Yuuki. Yui's dorm is right next to Yuuki and Sayori's. Everyday, and I mean EVERYDAY, Yuuki's 'wake up' noise never seizes to stop. Yui didn't have to get up early for daily guardian duties, but that entire ruckus from one tiny person sure is irritating. Of course Yui-chan wasn't that sort of nagging person, and so she tries to forget about the noises and returns to bed. After all, Yuuki was a good friend of hers, and this sort of 'tumbling' in the morning was customary.

_Thump…Thud…thud…thump._

_Yui lies straight quietly staring up at the ceiling. A huge vein popping out from her forehead_

_CRASH!_

"I CAN'T!" screamed Yui popping out from her bed like a scary monster in a pop-up book.

"Karen!" "Karen-chan!" "Please get up!" "I can't stand Yuuki's noise any more!" cried Yui shaking and rolling her dorm mate Karen.

"Go away." "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" growled Karen kicking Yui off from under her sheets. That's Karen. A new exchange student from America. Her black short-layered bob covered her eyes from the daylight of the 'normal' people. According to her, Yui is like the piercing light of day, annoying, average, and over emotional. Karen is in a way a human with vampiric tendencies, but overall a smart and good person that wants nothing more but to sleep.

"You're so mean Karen-chan!" cried Yui biting Karen's comforter. "How can you sleep when Yuuki's making noise like it was World War III!" muttered Yui slobbering all over Karen's sheets.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE WHY DON'T YOU GO OVER THERE AND DO SOMETHING THEN!!" screamed Karen with as quietly as she could, yanking out her sheet from Yui's mouth with force.

"F-f-fine." bumbled Yui from underneath the rug, hiding from Karen's piercing yellow flashing glare. She knew very well what happened last time when Karen got angry. It involved a knot in an appendage.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"I lost s-s-something Yori!" "Something SO important!" cried Yuuki her face swelling up in red.

"Really?" sighed Yori blinking twice with exhaustion. "If I know you, and I do pretty well, you usually lose your stuff in your bed." "Like your socks." yawned Yori burying her blonde hair deep into her plush white pillow.

Yuuki curiously got up from the puddle of her imaginary tears and crawled over to her messy bed.

And right there, wedged in between the crack of her wall and bed was Artemis.

"YESSS!" cried Yuuki in glee holding up Artemis in the sunlight. Her eyes were glimmering with white joyful tears; she was finally reunited with her old and shiny friend Artemis.

"You found it?" muttered Yori from underneath her pillows.

"Uh…Yess." mumbled Yuuki hiding Artemis embarrassingly under her skirt.

_Knock. Knock. The door sounded out._

_And Yuuki with a quick leap unlocked and opened her door._

"SSSSSOORRYYY!" cried Yui pouncing onto Yuuki's feet.

"But you're too loud!" "I can't sleep, my back is aching, and Karen's going to kill me if she doesn't get her beauty sleep!" bawled Yui gripping Yuuki's boots real tightly.

"Yes, Yes so sorry won't happen again!" whispered Yuuki scratching her scalp nervously.

"THANK YOU YUUKI-CHAN!" cried Yui rubbing her cheeks on Yuuki's boots.

"I will buy you a drink when I can for forgiveness!" laughed Yuuki patting the seriously sleep deprived Yui's head.

"Yes…"snored Yui crawling back out through the doors on her knees.

"Karen…no…bruises…sleep…"whimpered Yui worming to her dorm slowly.

And with a big sigh Yui feel fast asleep under her blue sheets. Sniffling and yawning, the only sound she heard of Yuuki was the leap bellow from her window.

Now only two more hours left before she has to wake up again for class.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. This is chapter was just to understand the interaction between Yui, Yuuki, Yori, and Karen. Next chapter I promise to get into Yui's 'secret finding' time. So keep reading and I hope you guys will review! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of Zero and VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	2. Yui's Concern

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"YO!" shouted Yuuki from the treetops, her pitch high and loud ringing about the crowd of screaming girls below.

"NO pushing!" shouted Yuuki again jumping from the branches, and with a small thud she picked herself up again, facing the large amount of fan girls.

"Yuuki why are you doing this to us!" "All we want are pictures!" cried a girl from the background.

"YEA!" screamed the other girls in reply. Immensely hyped on the idea of Night class pictures, the girls started once again their pushing and obnoxious 'KYA'S!'

"All of you back up or I swear I will make every single one of you regret you've ever stepped foot in the academy." muttered Zero leaning his slivery crown of hair against a shaded tree trunk.

With those words all the girls' cries and shouts turned to inaudible whispers.

"Hey Zero no scaring the girls." cried Yuuki pointing her whistle at his direction.

'They're on my nerves, one more KYA and I'm going to implode." sighed Zero crossing his arms flexing his Cross Academy jacket.

Yuuki gave him a nervous, unreserved smile then faced the mob of girls again.

That smile, even if it was a nervous one, he wanted to see it, to see it everyday. And with that he eased up on his glare, and watched Yuuki's active spirit.

~~~*---*~~~~

"Wow it's quite lonely when everyone's out in front of the Moon dorms." sighed Yui patting her pencil on her cheek.

"Yea poor Yuuki she has to deal with that mob." replied Yori placing her book on the library's desk.

"Where's Karen?" asked Yori again pulling up a seat next to Yui.

"She's sleeping she hates hanging out in the day due to her really 'pale' skin condition." laughed Yui placing her feet on the desk.

"Hey why don't we go up to the Moon dorms, just hang out and watch Yuuki get trampled." Giggled Yui pulling back her chair.

"Sorry I have to catch up with my math." answered Yori opening her math textbook.

"Hey Yori haven't you ever wondered why Yuuki does this "guardian' business for?" asked Yui leaning over her chair.

Since the school started Yuuki has been a guardian for the Moon students for so long. From the first day of freshman year that's how long ago it was. But who are the Moon students exactly? They were beautiful people, especially the men, but they were very mysterious people. The only time you would see them was when they walked from the Moon dorms to their classes, but after that you weren't allowed to leave the Sun dorms. Why did they only study at night? It was a strange schedule for them. Too strange.

"All I know is that Yuuki has been at it since the beginning, and she always comes back late and sore." replied Yori flapping the pages of her book back and forth.

"K'ay well I'm going to Moon dorms before we have to go to bed." responded Yui making her way to the doors.

"Bye." Muttered Yori before Yui had finally disappeared from sight.

~~~*---*~~~~

_The Moon dorms gates slid open revealing Kaname and his pack of Night Class members._

_And with this glorious sight the girls went nuts. Screaming, chanting, glorifying, and shouting names boomed throughout the area._

"IDOL-SENPAI!" screamed one girl almost falling to her face after two girls toppled over her.

"Shiki-kun!" screamed another almost bypassing Yuuki's arm spans.

"N-no pic-tures!" shouted Yuuki using her back and legs as leverage to withhold the screaming girls from trampling over her.

Of course if anyone dared to pass Yuuki they would have to deal with Zero -who was patiently watching everything from behind her.

Aidou-senpai couldn't help but become infatuated with his enormous amount of fans. His shiny turquoise eyes glimmered with happiness and complete adoration.

"MY GIRLS!" shouted Aidou running towards the girls with joy.

"Idol-I mean, Aidou-senpai step back your just adding fuel to the fire!" barked Yuuki squinting from the immense weight of girls.

"AWWW…"whimpered Aidou wiping his pretend tears on his sleeve. Yuuki was no fun, all he wanted was to bask in the reverence of his extremely cute and delicious fans.

~~~*---*~~~~

Yui finally reached the Moon dorms after an exhausting fight with the gatekeeper. That grumpy old man, with his creepy eyes, why did Chairman Cross even hire him?

She could hear the girls' cries loud and clear, the gates must have opened. Heaving a breath of air Yui ran quickly towards the shrieking sound. And as quickly as she ran she met up with Zero who was still leaning on that tree; his is white silvery strands of hair blowing through the breeze. Yui noticed something from his gaze. His eyes were fixed upon her, Yuuki that is. His lavender tinted eyes intently watched her, and as unemotional as his gesture was, his eyes seeped with kindness and care over Yuuki's figure.

"Hiya!" peeped Yui popping out from the grass.

Over these past years that Yui knew Zero she never came up with the courage to say one word to him, the rumors spread around of him were quite vicious. She didn't want to end up in the infirmary from a heart flux or anything of that kind. But when she saw him there leaning against that tree detached from the world, she felt something else from his eyes. Those kind eyes of his, were only watching Yuuki; the sole reason for his concealed, considerate gaze.

"Hi Miua." Replied Zero his eyes still fixed upon the crowd.

"Call me Yui, Zero-kun!" smiled Yui leaning her head back on the tree. Such formality really!

"I'm curious Zero." "Why are you and Yuuki the only guardians?" asked Yui staring up at the pink sky. Why not go out and just say it?

Zero gaze immediately jumped and fixed them on Yui.

"What do you mean, Yui?" asked Zero pushing his fingers in his pockets.

"I dunno Zero I find it extremely odd this 'Night Class' situation." "Guarding them from what?" "The fan girls?" giggled Yui quite imprudently, Yui's light brown eyes looked back at Zero's, staring back at him solemnly. She was serious. No longer could she just stand back, and watch the Night Class walk by without a kind word from them.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. This is chapter was to just give you a tiny peep of Yui's life at the Cross Academy, and also her small concern for the Night Class. I will go further in the investigation next chapter! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	3. Yui's Mission Begins

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

Zero's cold stare didn't waver, his eyes still piercing as ever.

"You answered your own question Miura." replied Zero calmly pressing his foot against the tree bark.

"It's Yui!" "And where do you go off avoiding my question!" stated Yui pulling Zero's white silvery strand of hair.

"Oi, I answered your question and tugging my hair like that won't do anything." Muttered Zero placing his hand of his hair.

"Fine Fine." laughed Yui letting go of his lock of hair.

Zero's eyes turned away, now re-fixed on Yuuki. Even that tiny glimpse of her was enough for his eyes to soothe him. Yui could read it. After all no one has ever really tried to gaze into Zero's eyes, and the only one that has was completely clueless.

"I see it." blurted out Yui with a sudden realization of what she said.

"See what?" asked Zero calmly not moving Yuuki from his sight.

Yui had to say it. Maybe Zero would say something about the matter.

"Your eyes, they're clearly looking at Yuuki." replied Yui looking back up at Zero.

Zero still calmly gazed forward his lips pressed gently on his own.

"Do you love her?" asked Yui leaning her head on the tree. She couldn't hold that back. She knew it so very well. The way he walked by her. The way smiled when he rubbed her head. Those tiny things were enough for him to ease his stance.

"Maybe." answered Zero smiling slightly at his confusing response.

"You know I will find the secret out." divulged Yui pressing her hand on Zero's arm.

His eyes looking back gently at hers, she realized something, her heart was racing.

Yui's hand immediately pulled back from his arm. Realizing that awkward and unknown feeling she moved back. What caused her heart to start racing like that?

"Uh-uh…well bye!" shouted Yui running straight away kicking her heels faster than ever.

_WHOOMF! _

The sight of Zero blurred out from sight, and was replaced by the sight of concrete, legs, and a white uniform. She must have bumped into someone by accident.

"S-Sorry." bumbled Yui trying to straighten herself up. So stupid. She never usually does this type of klutzy things, but that weird feeling just caught her by surprise, and all she could do was to run.

"Hurried are we?" answered this small voice his hand reaching towards mine. And with a quick blink she soon realized who it was.

His deep burgundy eyes revealed a sudden reaction from Yui. Her hand flew back, as quickly as she did this; her faced welled up in red.

"I'm fine!" giggled Yui brushing off the dust from her skirt.

"I never do this kind of things really." "Are you ok?" inquired Yui looking back at his deep set of eyes.

"I'm fine." replied Kaname brushing his locks of brown hair.

"Kaname-sama!" shouted out Luca and Aidou rushing quickly towards his aide. As if someone tried to kill him, really!

"Did you uniform rip?!" asked Aidou patting out Kaname's suit.

"How about your shoes did they scrape!?" blurted Luca giving me the look of death itself.

"No I'm fine my books though." answered Kaname looking down to the ground.

"I'll get it Kaname-sama!"shouted Aidou reaching out for them.

"No." exclaimed Yui with a sudden and surprising tone, her hand pulling back on Aidou's jacket.

The Day Class girls gave sudden shrieks of panic and angst.

"Kaname is no baby he can get those himself." said Yui with a smile on her face.

"Kaname!" gasped Ichijou his green eyes staring worriedly at his old friend.

Luca's eyes pierced straight through Yui's body with upset. What was going on? What's all the commotion about? Kaname was old enough to get his own books without having these puppets around and serve him hand and foot.

"It's fine I'll get them." answered Kaname his burgundy eyes set on Yui's. And with a small bend over to the ground Kaname picked up his dirty books that were strewn on the floor.

"Gosh!" "What's your deal!" "Each and everyone of you!" bellowed Yui catching everyone's attention with her attitude.

"I have no idea what you are here for, but going so far as to serve Kaname-san as a King is absurd!" pouted Yui her finger pointing at Kaname in the air; her light brown eyes fired with interest.

~~~*---*~~~~

Yuuki's mouth gulped a little, her fingers closing tightly in her palms. Yui had finally cracked. Yui has been grilling Yuuki quite extremely on the existence of the Night Class. Yes, many other students have asked her about them, but no one as intensely as Yui-chan.

"Yui-chan, Yui-chan!" shouted Yuuki grabbing onto Yui's shoulder's tightly.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" mumbled Yuuki nervously pulling Yui's hand back down to her side.

Yui's fiery glare looked back at Yuuki's anxious eyes. Oh no. She did it again; she made a complete fool of herself in front of everyone for being to over emotional. Yui's eyebrows squinted lowly in embarrassment. Red tint surged Yui's cheeks and face creating an awkward silence between Yui and everyone else.

"Yea Yuuki perhaps I'm making to much of deal." Uttered Yui clicking her boots together.

It hurt Yui to say that. Deep inside her stomach she felt like there was something else to this Academy -a different purpose, some thing special that was hidden waiting to be unlocked. Every time she watched the Night class from afar, walking by, deep inside her heart she felt that they too were unique. In man's eyes that she looking into, she saw the beastly sin Kaname concealed; a horrible sin that couldn't be washed away with water or fire. Kaname's eye's sent shivers down Yui's arms whenever she looked at him. As if he himself crawled out from the deepest pit of Hell. There were no words that Yui could use that could describe that bone-chilling sensation. But she had to find out, and uncover the secret that Cross Academy held in a chained box. So Yui began, began her mission to TRULY discover the Academies secret.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. Alrighty, this chapter was to give you guys the basic story behind Yui's curiosity! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	4. Yui's Fed Up

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"Alright guys, move along." interrupted Zero shooing away both the Day Class members and the Night Class.

"Kaname-senpai, sorry for what Yui did she's a little curious." smiled Yuuki pulling Yui's arm tensely.

Kaname's defiant stare didn't disappear; his eyes wouldn't stop from glowing back at Yui's.

"There is a saying, curiosity killed the cat."stated Kaname, pieces of his dark brown hair brushing against his skin.

Yui's eyes looked up from under her coffee like hair, staring at Kaname intensely. Kaname's power was radiating quite strongly from his eyes.

" Anyways Yuuki you did a good job handling these girls, and especially Yui-chan." beamed Kaname combing Yuuki's hair off her blushy cheeks.

Yui's hand clenched tightly into a fist, what does he think he's saying!

"Kaname I would suggest moving to your class." interjected Zero, pulling away Kaname's hand from Yuuki. Zero's mauve eyes demolished Kaname's outer shell of, his so called, "charm".

"Z-Zero!" cried Yuuki tugging Zero's arm tightly.

"He's right. Good bye Yuuki." smiled Kaname walking past the screaming fan girls, but his open grin soon vanished when Zero's eyes had met his.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Yuuki, sorry." muttered Yui with a small breathe, her hair curling in the air.

Yui knew very well how she overreacted, pointing and yelling at the Night Class like that was un-called for by her part. Oh but she couldn't stand it any longer. Yuuki's guardian routine burned into her memory. Why those uneventful trips back and forth from the Moon Dorms. Protecting them from what? Or shielding them from the Day Class?

"It's fine Yui, as long as you don't start pulling and tugging on the Night Class members it's fine, the other girl's would hate you." whispered Yuuki pointing back at the dark aura coming from the girls.

Yui's eye's immediately sunk. Yui's face formed a rather odd color of reddish pink.

" I DON'T WANT TO BE HATED ON!" mumbled Yui incoherently placing her head on Yuuki's shoulder, inhaling excessively.

"Eh…it's ok…you're reputation won't be that spoiled." laughed Yuuki uneasily patting Yui's head.

"What reputation!" "I'm the girl with the crazy sense of humor, and the crazy laces!" yelled Yui pointing to her multi-colored laces.

Zero's eye's rolled over twice.

"HEY!" "I'm not mentally imcapable!" shouted Yui muffled, but still aware of Zero's eye rolling.

"It's IN-capable." Stated Zero his eye's staring flatly back at the narrator.

"FINE!" "Any way I'm sorry Yuuki I won't yell at people again." sniffled Yui slapping her cheeks back and forth in her palms.

"Right and what about the investigation thing you're doing?" giggled Yuuki looking back at Zero's blank face.

Yui's mind told her to say, "I'll stop, I promise", but Yui's heart told her to say, " I must Yuuki I have to continue it.

"I have to continue it." "I must Yuuki." declared Yui pulling her hands to her side.

Yui could read Zero's and Yuuki's emotion, it was smack dabbed on their faces, another one to watch.

"Well whatever you're going to do don't break the rules, or I WILL get involved." stated Zero messing and meddling with Yui's hair again with his fingers.

Yui's eyes beamed with a small glow. Both of them still caught by the light binding one each other with strange and unknown feeling, like-

"Yuuki." "Let's move." stated Zero his palm withdrawing from Yui's soft hair.

"Right!" bellowed Yuuki pulling Zero, and pacing away, and towards the screaming and annoying fan girls.

Yui's lips curled around her teeth, she loved to she them like that, so utterly beautiful side by side, like a cat with it friend, doggy. So with a quick dash she escaped, escaped back to her Dorm, before Yuuki and Zero would actually have to beat her back in.

As she saw the trees fly by, and the skies darken, she felt inside that this was the time that the Academy actually bloomed. The stars in the night skies glowed brightly, shining down onto the grass and the trees, bouncing off the Academy's windows, it welled up in Yui a peaceful feeling. Although beautiful as the lights were, the eerie feeling of being alone like this shook her. It was like a sensation that you got before dropping down a roller coaster, like something was coming. Or perhaps was already here.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. In this Chapter Yui is fed up with the constant mystery so she tries to be up front about it. But to no avail instead now the Head Dorm leader of the Night Class on her tail, Kaname that is! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	5. Yui Doesn't Waver

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"KAAARREENN!" shouted Yui pushing through her dorms door with might.

"Oh hey Yui." Replied Karen making her bed.

"Isn't it too late for you to get up?" asked Yui plummeting down on her soft cushions.

"Not really I can't sleep immediately at night." Answered Karen sitting on her chair.

"How'd you get that scratch?" asked Karen pointing down at Yui's hand.

Yui herself didn't notice it. The scratch itself wasn't bleeding all that bad either.

"This is what I get for trying to run when I'm not watching." sighed Yui pulling her sleeve over the bleeding skin.

"So how'd the Moon Dorm spying go." chuckled Karen pushing her black hair behind her ears.

"Not very well at all, I yelled at Kaname-senpai, and I think I made a few girls angry by touching Aidou." moaned Yui banging her head on the bed's headboard.

"Well that's what you get for sticking your nose in stupid stuff like this Yui." stated Karen lying down.

"Karen-chan this isn't stupid, I just know it." "Those Night Class students are special I can feel it when they talk, walk and even their circumstances are unique." declared Yui making her way to window. If only she had a way to reach those students secretly.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"YUUUKKIII!!~~~" shrieked the Chairman spinning in glee.

"Hello Chairman!" shouted Yuuki back pulling Zero inside.

"Its father!" cried Cross spilling a fountain from his eyes on the desk.

"Uh…yea well before I go back for duties me and Zero have something important to inform you on." declared Yuuki tugging Zero's fingers tightly.

"We have a problem with a student." announced Zero staring back at Chairman Cross his hands pushing away Yuuki's annoying pulling.

"Oh?" "Who's the student?" asked Chairman Cross sitting back quietly in his chair.

"Her name is Miura Yui Chairman, she's been acting up lately." replied Zero looking back at Yuuki who was nodding in agreement.

"What sort of problems has she been in?" asked Cross folding his fingers together.

"She's been on my case asking me about the Night Class, and the secret they are hiding, I'm afraid that she might actually start an investigation." answered Yuuki patting the desk with her finger.

"Hmmm that's unfortunate, if she found out what we are actually hiding that would put our peace treaty into a complete spin." said the Chairman pulling his hands to his face in concern.

"Your so called treaty is something I can care less about, but if she starts pulling more stunts like this she could get in big trouble with our vampires." responded Zero locks of his silvery white hair floating down over his eyes.

"What about that charm Chairman?" "The one that erases memories?" asked Yuuki leaning over the Chairman's desk her crimson eyes gaping through Chairman Cross' glasses.

"We don't have any reason to use it yet Yuuki, not until she finds out can we use it." sighed Chairman Cross pressing the corners of his eyes tightly with his fingers.

"For now just watch her make sure she doesn't do anything foolish, and when she does bring her over here, I'll have a few members of the Council here." replied Cross pulling up his blue shawl over his shoulders.

"RIGHT!" shouted Yuuki pulling her fingers to her head in a salute.

"Come on Zero we have duties!" cried aloud Yuuki tapping his head softly with her hand.

Zero followed her, his lips still pressed tightly across his face, another shift with Yuuki.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"GAH!" shouted Yui kicking her legs in the air.

"Stop that you're not letting me to concentrate." groaned Karen scribbling down her Calc. Answers on the prep. sheets.

"I can't Karen, my thoughts are a mess, and they're flying around my head like a flock of uneasy flamingos." cried Yui muffled underneath her textbook.

"Yea well do something about it." answered Karen hints of anger poking through her voice.

"You're right!" shouted Yui rolling off her bed and springing on to the desk, her legs spazing allover Karen's notes.

"H-Hey!" "Get off my stuff, you're not actually going outside at this hour!" screamed Karen pulling at Yui's waist forcefully.

"I have to!" groaned Yui digging her fingers into the sidings of the windows.

"Fine!" hollered Karen letting go, sending Yui flying into the window like a fly.

"I hope you can find a way down." said Karen sarcastically crossing her arms around her chest.

"We have a tree…." smiled Yui pointing out the window giggling; she was such a smart ass.

"E-eh!" "You can't be serious, you're acting like them, the screaming aggravating fan girls!" blasted Karen from her lips.

"Well this is for a good cause, don't worry Karen I'll write all my finding on a notebook and report it back to you!" grinned Yui shoving a pencil, and pad down in her pocket.

Karen's pale skin suddenly turned into a darker shade of amber, she so infuriated Yui thought she was going to blow!

"Bye!" whispered Yui lifting the window open letting rush of fresh night air gushing into the room.

With a quick glance over to the tree, Yui calculated the distance and jumped forward to the branch with all her power. Her hands immediately caught the trees harsh textured bark, leaving Yui sitting delicately on its stump.

"FINE!" "But I'm not covering for you if Yuuki asks where you are!" shouted Karen softly slamming the window.

Yui simply nodded, what she had to do now was pay attention. She had to find out what Chairman Cross was hiding from the Day Class. Oh Frick! Thought Yui looking down from the tree. Too bad Yui didn't have any awesome flying tricks as a hidden talent it would have been easier to get down if she did.

Yui's hand held the branch tightly, lowering her feet down first. Dangling her body high from the ground, Yui slowly began to loosen her grip from the bark. Peeking out from the corner of her eye she saw the ground, and with a confident leap, Yui made it safely bellow.

"Yes!" cried Yui quietly hopping up and down, she did that without hurting herself!

Now is the time to go into super secret mode. Bending down lowly, Yui swiftly ran off, leaving the sight of the Sun Dorms. Running quickly through the grass and past the sycamore trees, Yui realized how much trouble she was getting into. Suspension was something neither she nor her parents could afford, but this is exactly why she had to make sure no one would catch her, not even the notorious Guardians.

Running as swiftly and softly as she could, Yui caught sight of the Academy. The dimly lit torches and lighted lanterns burned brightly, stretching out through the windows and reaching the stones of the Academy's floor. The slight whispers of the Night Class students echoed around the trees, leaving Yui hiding quietly behind a bush. This was it. The time to finally find out the Night Classes mystery could be unveiled today. No turning back.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. In this Chapter Yui has finally stirred up the courage to investigate even if Karen discouraged it! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	6. Yui Finally Leaves

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"If only I had awesome radar vision to know where Yuuki and Zero are patrolling." whispered Yui to herself, pulling out the leafy branches from her view.

Yui's eyes were caught by a magical sight. The windows glimmered in the moonlight refracting in leaps from glass to glass. But she couldn't look away from that man, Kaname-sama. He stood there distant from everyone else in the class, his eyes only glaring down at his white covered textbook. Yui wasn't caught by his allure, but by an unspeakable crime that was seeping from his eyes. His eyes weren't its standard burgundy color, but a rather frightening tint of red –a glowing red. As much as she wanted to stay there and look at that odd color, she knew she had to get closer. What were they hiding?

Yui's vision reeled into the darkness around her, focusing on the dark patches of shadows, making sure that it wasn't Yuuki trailing behind her. Dashing quickly to left, she began walking quietly towards the main doors. Thoughts quickly ran through her mind, what if what she found out isn't really here, at the Academy, but somewhere else?

~~~~*---*~~~~

"O-K! ~~" "Everyone to their beds, No lights on!" echoed Yuuki patrolling down the wooden walkway of the hall.

"Awww." pouted a freshman running back into her room. Karen's head peaked out from the doorframe, but quickly pulled it back in.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap." cried Karen softly running around in panic stricken circles. "I'm going to be the one in trouble for this!" she thought to her herself bending low by the door. "Maybe she won't come this way immediately, repeated Karen pulling a black hoodie over her head. "Come on Yui, come back quickly!" cried Karen from the inside of her heart, her head lying between her knees, only if Yui had listened to her.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Scrambling about the lush grass, and the prickly bushes, Yui peeked back and forth, looking for those renowned Guardians. Her hands glided swiftly around the stony wall, her feet incrementally slithering side to side. He was only a few feet closer to the sturdy main wooden doors that were locking the Night Class students in their classrooms. Diving for its gilded doorknob, Yui tugged it wide open, engulfing her in a smell of aged paper.

"Made it in!" giggled Yui in a whisper, pulling out her pad and pencil from her uniform's pocket.

Running down the wooden hall floors, Yui began her mission to reach the Principle room, or perhaps even better, secretly listen in to the Night student's conversation.

~~~*---*~~~~

Kaname's eyes pulled away from his book, sealing it with the force of his fingers. Glowing red, his eyes wandered off towards the doors of his class.

"Kaname?" asked Takuma placing his hand on Kaname's shoulder.

"I smell something faint." replied Kaname closing his eyes in concentration.

"Smell?" "What are you smelling?" asked Takuma placing his fist underneath his chin with concern.

"A human, I think, I can't tell though." answered Kaname looking back down at his hands, folded softly on his desk.

"Maybe you're confusing the smell with Yuuki." responded Takuma a smile glided across his cheeks.

Kaname looked back at the door again, someone was here, waiting down stairs. Pressing his fingers across his lips, Kaname dismissed the scent, that fruitful scent.

~~~*---*~~~~

" Crap why is it so dark here." asked Yui to herself feeling out the walls with her hands.

Squinting harshly, Yui made out the stairwell. Running towards it, she began climbing them, slowly walking up she saw the classrooms, 2A, 3A, and so on. So close! Only one more flight of stairs and should be close to the Night Class Section. Sliding across the redwood panels of the floor, she walked closer towards the other staircase. Before her boots could touch the steps, the door next to her caught her eyes, and above it read, Principle Office. "Yes!" thought Yui to herself pressing her fingers across the doorknob. Turning it unhurriedly to the right, Yui started to push it slowly. NO. Of course the door was locked. To safe keep it from the ACTUAL troublemakers in the school. Plan B, find a couple of Night Class students and watch them. Slinking up the staircase, her feet made no sound, that's the plus side of cushioned soled boots!

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Can you smell that?" asked Rima towards Shiki-kun, both outside in the hall enjoying some of Aidou's chocolate covered Poki.

"Yea." replied Shiki biting the Poki from Rima's fingers, and with that they both ignored the subject and started chomping down more fervently on each other's Poki.

"Should we investigate?" asked Rima again, her blue tinted eyes looking down at the empty Poki box.

"It's faint, let's not bother." answered Shiki shrewdly, a Poki stick hanging off the corner of his mouth. Rima immediately poked Shiki, dropping the Poki out of his mouth, and into Rima's hand.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Yui's eye's caught the vague outline of two Night students, who were leaning up against the doorframe of the hall. Yes! Time to bring out those ears of hers. Crawling underneath the steps of the next flight, Yui concealed herself in the darkness of its shadow, and pulling her notepad out, she listened intently to their small talk.

"I'm hungry." "Feed me." moaned Rima quietly running her fingers through her blonde pigtails.

Yui's eyebrows buried deep into her skin, feed her? They just bite into a box of Poki!

"Ok." responded Shiki straightening his back from the wooden post. Rima's hand's curled around Shiki's neck, her fingers gently digging into his skin. His eye's wandered down to Rima's cheeks, both of them calmly looking at one another, like eternal companions that stood along each other through time. Yui's eyes couldn't believe it! Rima and Shiki! Although she did feel like a creeper, it felt amazing. She quickly jotted down this in her notes as best she could in the dark.

"Lower yourself." asked Rima pulling his neck down lower, her breath hovering around his lips. Shiki's finger's bent themselves around her shoulders, his eyes closing tightly, feeling the softness of Rima's hair.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Hey!" "Karen open up!" knocked Yuuki banging frantically.

"Nonononono!" shouted Karen inside her mind. "Coming!" answered Karen pulling the doorknob open.

"You know you're not allowed to lock the doors." sighed Yuuki her hands placed akimbo on her hips.

"Yea sorry it must've been Yui." lied Karen flopping her black hair over her eyes.

"Oh yea!" "Lemme' talk to Yui." asked Yuuki poking her head in.

"W-Why?" "There's no need, besides she sleeping." replied Karen again; pushing Yuuki's head back out of her room.

"Quickly I promise!" hollered Yuuki pushing her head in with might. Karen is very hard to read, but this was just silly! Pushing her head with all her might Yuuki busted herself in the room with an embarrassing THUD!

Karen's heart started racing, Yui's is so in for it!

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed myself in." laughed Yuuki patting her uniform.

"Y-Yui." echoed Yuuki pushing the mounted covers over her bed. "Hey." exclaimed Yuuki again pulling the sheets off the bed. Not one piece of Yui in sight.

"Karen…."muttered Yuuki looking back at Karen her eyes flaming with interest. "Where is Yui?" bellowed Yuuki pointing her finger back down at the empty bed. Karen couldn't cover up for Yui her whole life, Yui had to learn her lesson, even if that meant….

Thap…Thap…Thap…

A scraping sound resonated around the room. Yuuki's view switched from Karen to the window. Yuuki knew it! The window was left open a tiny bit, revealing to Yuuki that Yui had left the Sun Dorms, but now the question was, whether or not Yuuki could catch her before she finds out The Cross Academy's REAL secret.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. In this Chapter Yui escaped trying to out her curiosity to rest! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	7. Yui's So Close

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

What the? Yui eye's narrowed down on their shaded figures. What exactly were Rima and Shiki doing? She wished to be writing something more factual, rather than this spying scene on them. GRR.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Kaname's eyes shot up focusing back onto the door. His fingers pressed tightly on his book. Yes, there was a human here, and it certainly wasn't Yuuki. Glaring back at Takuma with a red glow, Kaname sent a suspicious vibe through his eyes. Someone has trespassed.

"Professor." "I'm taking my leave, I must go." stated Kaname removing himself from his oak decorated chair.

"Ok Kaname-sama, quickly though we are going through Medieval history." chatted the Professor placing words on the board with chalk.

Kaname's hand reached over for the door, opening and slowly stepping out from his class. The scent of the human got stronger, causing his eyes to light up in red. Where the human could be was a task he himself had to find out, after all, he couldn't take the chances of having a little human find out the terrible secret of the Cross Academy.

~~~*---*~~~~

"Shiki." whispered Rima her mouth opening wide showing the shiny fangs of hers. Yui's eyes took to disbelief, what are they doing? What was Rima doing with her teeth!

"Take it, I already fed." answered Shiki his spiked burgundy hair stroking Rima's white cheeks. Blood? What was this? Yui's mouth opened wide her hands rushed quickly to her lips. No. What he said was…. Yui's eyes couldn't stop staring. Rima's mouth was so close to his neck. The strands of her chocolate hair collapsing over her peachy cheeks, sweat accumulated on her forehead, Rima and Shiki were about to do what?

"Yui." spoke a voice softly behind her. Yui's eyes shot open in fear, the wetness of the breath crept across her skin, the dread darted out through her lips, a scream ready to boom loudly from her tongue. But instead of that alarming scream, that was supposed to roar from her lips, a hand cupped the skin of her mouth, only a peep of the shriek popped through. Rima's hands flew off Shiki's neck, that small scream was enough to echo in her ear. Shiki's eye sparked with a red glow. Both of them heard that slight squeal, the cry of a human.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Yui's hands raced to the piece of flesh that cupped the skin of her cheeks. Her fingers tried desperately to wrench it off, but the hand held her bones tightly, making sure that no noise was to peep through.

"This is trespassing Yui, you can be expelled for this." rumbled the voice of a man, his fingers softly bearing down on her jaw. She had to escape somehow. The limbs of her legs started to kick, banging and thumping sounds howled in the staircase, hoping that perhaps this will cause the man to let go of her.

"Yui take it easy, I didn't want you to scream." muttered the man under the skin of her ear. Yui's thrashing began to ease, the voice of his tongue was familiar, turning her head around, the mans eye's penetrated her heart; producing a thumping jingle that ran through her blood.

"Z-Zero!" cried Yui in a hushed and shaky voice. The skins of his fingers leisurely were removed from her pastel cheeks.

"I have to do something about this Yui, I can't have you breaking rules like this." uttered Zero seriously, the pieces of his white hair curling over his skin.

"Please Zero I…just…I just wanted know." simpered Yui, the patches of her skin wrinkling under her eyes. Zero saw tiny flashes of guilt peeking through the light of her russet eyes. Zero's lavender gaze broke through the harsh darkness of the background; reason enough for Yui to bind her hands onto his jacket in despair.

Zero didn't know what to do; it was unlike him to even stay by her side like this. Sighing a puff, Zero pulled Yui up from the stairs, glaring apprehensively back at those eyes. Yui's eyes shot side by side nervously, she didn't want to make Zero do something he regretted.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Kaname's lids fasten down on his eyes. Miniscule peeks of human scents brushing against his nose. He could feel the air of that human around his lips, she, yes she, WAS close. The tapping of his black shined loafers sounded all around the hall, consequently, Zero felt the presence of Pureblood seeking his way closer to them. No longer could he keep Yui here, which would be the ticket for expelling her from the academy.

"Yui." "I'll get you out, but I'm not saving you again if Yuuki catches you." groaned Zero pulling Yui by her hand towards a secluded window.

"Thank you!" mumbled Yui silently in relief, her hands pressing down happily on Zero's.

The rhythm of the floors started getting louder.

"Go, Go now." whispered Zero pushing Yui through the window his arms lowering down Yui's body steadily. Winding down hastily, Yui glanced up, for a second, looking back at Zero, the one who had saved her.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Zero." spun Kaname his precious fangs laid delicately on his lower lip. Zero's expression changed, his fingers clenching Yui's hand tightly, now will he discover her.

"What are you doing, may I ask." spoke Kaname pressing his palms unto his own white collared jacket.

Zero's head pulled away out from underneath the windowsill. His perilous lavender set of eyes nastily glaring back at Kaname, the man that Yuuki knew so well.

"I'm guarding the 'pen of ravenous beasts,'" grunted Zero slowly reeling down Yui to the ground. Yui's hands quivered under the unruffled voice of Kaname-sama.

"Beasts, so by guarding do you mean looking out a window." retorted Kaname his brown eyebrows wrinkling slightly with frustration.

Zero's frown poked through, his fingers digging into the wooden boards of the wall, that odious man's eyes were looking straight at him and through. No longer could Zero's eyes not pierce through with malicious intent. Kaname was a beast, the same beast with the name of "that" women –the one that robbed Zero from his human side.

"Well Zero, I came here looking for a little human girl." "I sensed her when she arrived, though her odor is quite hard to grab." "You wouldn't know if you've seen that girl?" inquired Kaname tightening his fingers on his sleeve.

Zero's body surged with the feeling of condemning, he could feel Yui's hand slowly inching down further to the ground, so concealing his arm from Kaname's view, Zero eye's peered back out at him beneath his folded silvery hair.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." replied Zero his fist tightly clenching Yui's weight.

"Oh is that so?" "Well, then maybe you DO still have some human strings to you." sneered Kaname calmly glancing back at him shadily.

Zero fingers wrapped around the Bloody Rose's metal grip concealed underneath his Day Class uniform. His lips revealed Zero's fangs that were defiantly bared at Kaname. Purebloods controlled the Vampire Society like puppets, twisting and turning them in servants that were unreliable. Zero knew this well, but he himself could never bow down to 'that man' the man that carried the same blood that cheated him from everything he loved.

Yui's fingers slipped, her feet dropping down on the grass with a thud, her boots shook under the force sending her to plummet down into the prickly holly bushes. Yui's feet rested themselves on their branches, holding her breath tightly in her chest, and closing her eyes securely, Yui waited, waiting for them to discover her lying there.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	8. Yui Escapes!

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

Kaname's nose flinched, that scent of human blood rose in the air. With a crack and a thump Kaname's eye's looked back at Zero's figure, there was something outside, that he protected dearly.

"Zero, there's something outside." declared Kaname moving closer to the glass sheet over Zero's arm.

Zero shot out his hand from underneath it triggering the window to slam down rapidly, nearly cutting Kaname's skin.

"Oh?" replied Zero slumping his back over the windowpane shifting his view towards Kaname with resistance. Yui run. Run now, repeated Zero in the corner of his mind.

Kaname's neck lowered near Zero's tattoo, his breath inhaling the odd perfume coming from his jacket. Seizing Kaname's collar, Zero rammed his chest into the wall behind him, his fangs sneering back at Kaname.

"Don't…touch me Kuran." roared Zero's his palm shoving Kaname with more vigor.

"That smell resonating from your clothes is human, protecting it won't serve anyone any good." snickered Kaname.

"Whether I protect anything of human sorts it would be from your kind Kuran." replied Zero pulling his hand into his pocket, cruelly fixing his stare at Kaname's glowing burgundy eyes.

"Thank you." chuckled Kaname pacing back up the staircase not letting Zero's outline fading from the corner of his eye.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Sitting there shivering in the suspense of the moment Yui crossed her fingers together, praying that neither Kaname nor Yuuki will find her hidden. Moments passed, Yui's head poking out from the leaves.

'Zero." murmured Yui, her eyes kindly gazing back at the window that he so thoughtfully lured her out from, saving her in a way.

Feeling the cherry red sensation piling up in her cheeks, she shuddered that ambiance from her thoughts. "N-Now, I have to get back with out bumping into Yuuki." thought Yui to herself pouting her lips with anxiety. Scrambling the leaves around her Yui forced herself to move legs, that were wobbling with panic.

Scraping her heels on the blossoming pasture, Yui's memory couldn't stop but fading back to Zero's subtle eyes that were etched in her mind. She never expected him to stand up against Kaname-sama like that for her. For that tiny insignificant girl that held no special place in anyone's heart. The reflection of lights from the Sun Dorms beamed so brightly through the trees that Yui couldn't help but run even speedily towards it. Instantly, behind the trees stump, Yuuki's stature was exposed, triggering Yui's feet to slide out from below her.

PSSHHHRRRRrrrrr.

The grass's coarse screech rang around the trees in a high pitch. Dashing her back against the same bark that Yuuki was hiding behind, Yui's eyes closed tightly wishing that Yuuki wouldn't locate her.

"Who's there!" bellowed Yuuki spinning her Artemis from her fingers. Her eyes narrowed down around the darkness. Yui's fingers raking the hide of the tree, the beating in her chest raced faster and faster by the second, panic oozing out from her bones.

Stepping out from the shadow of the trunk Yuuki inched her way to the dirt that came loose from the ground, running her fingers across the boot marks.

Yui's eye blasted open, she could see Yuuki coming out from the tree, her head bowing down approaching the loose patches of grass. Gah. She was so close Yui could practically smell her. She had to disappear now! Yui's feet began to scuttle quickly hiding behind the same spot that Yuuki took cover; she could feel the warm spot on the bark.

Yuuki propped herself up again, the same sound echoed around her. " Come out now!" shouted Yuuki her crimson eyes inspecting the shrubs and hedges roundabouts. Yui's muscles couldn't take the strain any more, she gradually started bend underneath the rush of fear that was infecting her legs. No. This was not the time to cower; she was so close to the doors, only if she had the strength the jump to the doors leading into the Sun Dorms basement.

"Yui go, go now." Zero's words repeating clearly in her ears. Zero's eye's were confident, she wasn't going to let his sacrifice be the end of it. Trying to pull her legs up from grass, Yui's fingers clenched tightly in her palms. "UNH!" cried Yui loudly darting for the open metal door, her feet scuffing the ground with force, her hands and arms outstretched widely waiting for that bang of metal.

BOOOM. The metal door rang loudly, heaving a big tug; Yui's hands pulled it open as quickly as she could. With a push from her feet the door closed, activating the lock that clamped down hard on the metal hinges.

"The door!" shouted Yuuki dashing for the sound, pushing the leaves from the hedges behind her. Scaling down the stairs Yuuki started towing, and yanking the doors iron handle. Banging her palms on the door Yuuki began hollering " Open this up!" her fists pounding severely on doors metal beams.

Ugh. Yui hated doing this, leaving her friend out there banging and yelling behind that door, but there was no way that she was going to surrender Zero's effort. Pulling the hatch from the ceiling open, Yui looked back at the door, then refocusing them on the stairs, climbing out, and closing it for good.

"Yui you're so horrible." muttered Yui wiping the sweat from her head, her eyes staring back at the staircase leading to the rooms. Escaping from Yuuki like that was unheard of, even sneaking out at that time was a miracle. Oh and Yui definitely paid for it, I promise, her legs surely felt like bricks slumping up the wooden treads of those steps. Her arms felt like spaghetti strings pulling her dorm room door open.

"YUI!" cried Karen her arms flinging around her neck like a boa constrictor. Wobbling in pain Yui and Karen collapsed on the floor, Karen's hands still pressed tightly on her skin.

"I thought Yuuki was surely going to catch you!" whispered Karen pulling Yui's nose in anger.

"Ow." "Neah nell ne ndidn't" murmured Yui pushing tugging on Karen's black hair.

Something lit in Yui's eyes when she looked back at Karen's pale and unrested face.

"You were scared for me!" laughed Yui pushing Karen pincers of her nose.

Her face welled up in a deep regretful frown, Karen's fist curled up in a ball, clobbering Yui forcefully on her arm.

"You're despicable!" cried Karen in a hushed voice. Karen really wasn't all that scared, but losing her best friend now, leaving her with nothing was a future that Karen didn't want for herself.

BOOM! The door of the dorm rang loudly in the hall outside.

"Yuuki!" whispered Karen pulling Yui to her wardrobe.

"Here put this on!" muttered Karen pushing a sleeping gown into Yui's hands.

Scrambling to put on the gown, and shoving her boots in Karen's covers, Yui jumped under her bed curling up in a ball pulling her plush cow Moo-Moo in to her arms.

BAM! The door of her room blasted open, Yuuki's brown oxford brogue boots shows from underneath the legs of Yui's bed.

"Karen!" "Where is Yui!" puffed Yui slightly out of breath, her hands holding onto the doorframe for support.

Karen's fingers poked out form her comforters, pointing down under Yui's bed.

Yuuki's hands pulled up the sheets discovering that odd, and embarrassing feeling that was sent up in Yuuki's cheeks.

Yui's expression was peculiar, and too amusing. The drool was dripping out from her mouth down to her cheeks and into the big puddle bellow. She was sleeping UNDER the bed this whole time!? Yuuki couldn't help but giggle at Yui's sleeping face; it was like a fat walrus after eating too much seals! Yuuki then closed the dorm room, and vowed to double-check everything before she goes out on a wild goose chase!

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	9. Yui and A Field Trip

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"UNH!" belted Yuuki slumping down onto Yori-chan, who was eating her bentou outside near a fountain.

" Really Yuuki, you were outside all that time last night?" asked Yori munching quietly on some steamed rice.

"Mhmm." "I was totally freaked out I was hearing things last night, like that metal door near the basement." cried Yuuki pushing her forehead onto Yori's shoulder.

"That's what you get for not sleeping properly." uttered Yori quietly, pushing a cucumber slice into Yuuki's sad pouting lips.

"Well at least the Day Class is going on some science experiment in town today, so I can finally nap." replied Yuuki happily patting Yori's back.

"Oh?" "I heard you and Zero had to go too." inquired Yori closing her bentou box with a cute blue lid.

"EH?!" sulked Yuuki yanking her own hair out through her fingers.

"Well I heard a rumor that Ichijou-san was coming on account that he wants more science credits." affirmed Yori tapping her finger on her chin.

"That-!" groaned Yuuki pointing her fist forward mightily. "Well I guess I'll have to go." cried Yuuki again sliding her cheeks sadly on Yori's hands.

"It's ok Yuuki I'll be there too." "We can fight the Day Class together." smiled Yori in a mellow tone.

"Humbug." moaned Yuuki walking back to class again, with a huge nasty red glowing aura around her.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"I'm sorry Karen, its mandatory." giggled Yui pulling Karen away from the bed.

"NO!" "I'm going to get sunburn." "I'm not even that good in chem." cried Karen angrily pounding her fists on the bed table.

"Wait." "Why do you want to go?" "You hate Chem. Class, you even skip it most of the time!" bellowed Karen slumping down on yellow rug bellow.

Yui's hands flew off Karen's feet, her russet eye's shifting to a softer gaze.

"I'm just going because Takuma is, I have to interrogate him about the Night Class." smiled Yui her eye's kindly blurring everything from her mind. Only leaving yesterday night's memory bouncing about her brain.

"Nope, that's not it, I see it smudged all over your face." smiled Karen cruelly, her finger jabbing Yui's head.

"You like someone don't you!" giggled Karen smacking Yui's head.

"N-No!" "Not yet!" bumbled Yui striking Karen's hands with a series of sissy slaps.

"I don't believe it, but I'm only going now to find out who that guy is!" laughed Karen diabolically, her deep blue eyes piercing Yui with suspicion.

"F-Fine, I hope you get sun burn!" shouted Yui, her eyes droopy with small teardrops of hopelessness.

"YOU EVIL!" roared Karen pushing Yui to the floor both of them entangled with tiny little slaps and kicks.

~~~~*---*~~~~

The gates strong metal shafts unlocked, screeching against the brick walls, the outside path was revealed to the students. The smells of the streets, and the fresh pine trees gushed towards all the Day students, leaving in them a sense an independency.

Only a selected few of the Day Class chemistry students were allowed to leave the Cross Academy for the sole experience of some scientific works to up their credits for graduation.

"OK NOW!" shouted Yuuki high up on the Gates brick wall.

"Everyone should have a Cross Academy pin on their clothes so that none of you should be able to get lost!" "Now everyone group together in numbers of 5!" shouted Yuuki her feet dangling from the enormous brick wall.

Series of shouting and shuffling of feet began around the cross walk.

"Good!" "I see everyone has a partner!" bellowed Yuuki looking around for uneven groups.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"We have three Yuuki." shouted Yori from underneath the crowd, her hands waving towards Karen, Yui, and herself.

"Eh?" "Ok me and Zero will join!" smiled Yuuki looking at Zero, directing him to the group.

Yui's eye's exploded with light, her hands getting sweaty again.

"Zero you're with us." grinned Yori tapping Zero's shoulder kindly.

"Oh, great I'm with a bunch of slackers." moaned Zero letting only a slight smile peek through his lips.

"Chah." "Like you aren't one either, delinquent." muttered Karen underneath her red striped scarf.

"True." stated Zero hunching his back against the wall, his white hairs dropping over his forehead.

"K-Karen." "Don't be too harsh, he has to keep up with Yuuki and that's no picnic." whispered Yui hoping that Yuuki wouldn't have heard it.

"YO!" "I could do perfectly fine without Zero, he's just there to get me in trouble." pointing harassingly at Zero's sullen face.

"I like Zero, he keeps you in line." smiled Yui patting Zero's head cheerfully, her fingers brushing against his silvery hair.

"Me too." said Yori-chan trying to avoid the death daggers coming from Yuuki's eyes.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Zero's eyes tried to avoid Yui's face, how could she be so reckless and not show a sign of it. Infact, Yui could tell that he couldn't make eye contact with her, but how is there a good way to express her feelings without making it sound so corny.

"Thank you." smiled Yui her hand pulling Zero's hand hoping that he could hear it.

Zero chin rose up showing his lavender eyes peeping from his white silvery locks.

With a nod and a push of her forehead Zero accepted her apology. Yes Yui meant it as an apology for getting him in such a troublesome position. Smiling through his fingers, Yui bounced back towards her group. Yui's smile struck a cord in his heart, not a romantic one, but a kind one. She could see through his eyes and his skin. Zero never met someone as dedicated to make someone happy like her, or that could read anyone's emotions like she could. He was glad he saved Yui that day, not to only prevent the Night Classes secret to be discovered, but to find out who she really was.

"That's mean Yuuki-chan!" "What group am I supposed to go in?" sighed a mellow and high-pitched voice form the pine trees behind Zero. Exposing his white Night Class suit, a golden haired man poked through the branches, his illuminated green eyes glowing behind his blonde wavy hair.

"Ichijou-senpai!" cried Yuuki her eyes opening wide with surprise.

KYYYYAAAAA~~~~! The girls in the background started to go ape! Almost two of them fainted, but revived after Takuma started waving Hi to them.

"Um." "I really don't know where to put you senpai." wondered Yuuki jumping from the towering wall, and gracefully landing on the patterned brick floor.

"WITH US!" cried a multiple of girls their hands raised high in anticipation.

"S-Sorry girls." "But that would be unruly." smiled Yuuki nervously, hoping that one of girls didn't have a spear in her hand that would pierce her chest.

"YUUKI that's not fair!" "You can't talk to him, touch him, or lay your eyes on him or we will make sure you'll vanish!" cried a group of angsty fan girls.

"YAY~~!" "I'm with Yuuki, and Zero!" smiled Takuma waving back at the edgy Yuuki, who was hiding behind Zero.

"I'm going to die." sighed Yuuki muffled, her head lying onto Zero's shoulder. Zero couldn't help but to pat her head softly, she was sure helpless. His lavender eyes rolling around trying not take Yuuki's words seriously.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! I'll keep on writing! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	10. Yui and Zero's Pain

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"I hate groups they tarnish creative activity in the mind." groaned Karen glancing around the selection of scientific tools that were out on display on a cart in town.

"Don't be a fart, at least we agreed on what project we're doing together." laughed Yuuki patting Karen's small head.

"Oh so making a volcano is scientific?" "I bet all the other groups are doing the same stupid thing." barked Karen picking up a beaker from the wooden pushcart.

"She's right Yuuki-chan, perhaps a little more creativity and we might get an A on this project!' giggled Takuma bumping his blonde hair on Yuuki's cheeks.

"Back off." mumbled Zero pulling Takuma's white jacket.

"Um… lemme' see what about a project on photosynthesis and light?" suggested Yui tapping her index finger on her chin.

"That would be better, all we would need would be some plants and some small chemicals that we could find around." stated Yori pulling the repulsed Yuuki away from Ichijou-senpai.

"Ok!" "So we need planets, some different sort of light bulbs, different fertilizers, different soils, and some construction glass, and wooden beams for the green house." asserted Takuma-senpai being all bright and shiny with his glistening intelligence.

"Eh…right so Karen and Yori will pair up, and Yui, Takuma, and Zero will too." " I'll be here looking for the plants, and keeping and eye on the other students, don't worry." smiled Yuuki knocking her cute black striped sneakers together, watching everyone disperse to different parts of the town.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Yui felt slightly uncomfortable being surround by two men, especially one from the Night Class. Trying not to gawk at the extreme, and intensely dazzling Takuma she tried looking back at Zero, who was also intently watching Ichijou, making sure he didn't try anything funny on the humans.

"Look Yui-chan we found the materials we need on that cart!" beamed Takuma jerking Yui's hand with amusement.

"Senpai get off of her, you're not supposed to be touching the Day students." barked Zero yanking Yui to his side.

"Awww Zero that's no fun, I'm only trying to be friendly!" chuckled Takuma clapping his palms together. Seriously, it's not like he's going to eat her.

Running towards the wooden pushcart, Yui pulled out four 2X4's out from the big wooden pile.

"This is the one." smiled Yui, trying hard to carry it by herself on her shoulders.

"I'll pay for everything." said Zero effortlessly placing the two fiberglass sheets under his arms, his strong muscles gripping the glass tightly with vigor, and walking back towards the old salesman.

"Yui-chan I'll help with those!" smiled Takuma lifting the beams from her shoulders.

"T-Thank you senpai." giggled Yui under the strain of wood.

Placing the beams on his shoulders, Yui glared back up at him. Gah! this was her chance to start firing questions, go Yui be strong!

"Ichijou!" "I have VERY important things to talk to you about!" declared Yui tapping Takuma's chest with her palm.

"Is it a confession!?" laughed Takuma extremely hyped on the idea of another fan girl.

"Confession?" "N-No!" "It's more important!" beamed Yui trying to hide her nervousness.

"Ah, Kaname-senpai told me about you, the silly girl." answered Takuma gazing back at Yui with his acute green eyes.

"Silly?" "My questions are not silly, it's you guys with the mysterious lives you're living!" snapped Yui, her eyes beaming with a heated glare.

"It's mysterious for a good reason!" yapped Takuma smiling back at her, his pearly grin seeping with joy.

" So you guys are hiding something!" declared Yui pressing her fingers on Ichijou's sallow colored suit.

"Ummm…." mumbled Ichijou biting his bottom lip harshly. Crud, He's such a blabbermouth, being too fond of Yui definitely paid out, but she's so nice and cute!

"Ouch!" snapped Takuma looking back at his fingers. Darn a splinter. Licking his fingers, the smell of his own blood slipped, into his eyes, the tint of red streaming into his lime-like eyes.

"Senpai, your eyes!" uttered Yui completely surprised at his color. That red color she saw it before, yes, she saw it in Kaname-sama's eyes that night when she glanced up at him. For a quick second it caused a shiver down her soft skin. The blazing flame of red wasn't normal, she's sure of it now.

"Yea?" "Oh my eyes?" "Thank you!" smiled Takuma patting Yui's cute coffee shaded hair.

"No, that's not it." "I think you are different from the Day Class, you AREN'T like us." replied Yui with a stern tone, her fingers still clasping onto Ichijou's uniform.

Takuma couldn't help but feel a sense of urgency coming from her eyes, his eyes caught by her light of sincerity, he had to say something, something that would disprove her security.

"I paid for them, let's head back to town." bellowed Zero, headed for Yui.

"Yui, let's-." Zero's feet stopped, his fingers twisting in his fists tightly. That scent crept into his body, his veins started pulsing, and his heart beat quicker. The red color of blood was the only thing he saw, everything else diminished from his thoughts. Insanity slithered into his attention, for how long does this color had to torture him.

"Unh!" grunted Zero his back bending over his chest. The beating in his heart throbbed so severely that he couldn't maintain his composed temperament. Trying to ease the pain, his fingers jabbed deep in his shirt, trying to ease that stinging reaction.

"Zero!" cried Yui her hands racing to Zero's support.

"Are you ok?" "Does something hurt?" murmured Yui, that pain that Zero felt was so visible in his eyes and skin, that Yui herself was scared, she didn't what to do to ease that unspeakable pain he was in.

"Get away!" roared Zero his hands shoving Yui away on impulse. All Zero could think of right now was not to upset anyone here, and try not to lose his sense of reason.

The push was powerful enough to send her to Takuma's side. Yui's watch wouldn't leave Zero's distorted face. Zero's distorted face became something else, the light in his eyes were no longer his own, but of a sordid beast that turned his eyes into that burning scarlet dye that alarmed Yui –that was not Zero. And neither was that scalding tattoo that was blazing across is neck, its colored lines breaking up his skin.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! I'll keep on writing! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	11. She Doesn't Understand

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"Let's go Yui, if Zero is feeling bad he can follow us later." Said Takuma, grabbing Yui's shoulder tightly. He couldn't let Yui find out the Academy's dark secret, even if that meant leaving Zero in pain. Yui was a simple human, what could happen to her if she found out was something Takuma knew that the Chairman did not want. To intermingle innocence with a society of bloody thirsty animals could surely destroy Yui. Looking back at her he knew that Yui was a sensitive girl, that which secrets, and blood would definitely destroy her if she found out. Getting out of here was best for her, and for the academy, and that meant by all costs.

"Go Yui!" "I'll follow." coughed Zero engraving his fingers tightly in his flesh. That pain was something he didn't want Yui to see, or anyone else.

Yui nodded, her expression still in tremor. Zero had those same eyes, those eyes that terrified her to the bone. But, but Zero was in that Day Class. The Day Class was normal, and Zero was too! Or so she had thought. Maybe all these rumors, and secrets were all in her mind. Could it be?

Walking along side Takuma, Yui couldn't help but look back at the tiny outline of Zero, but he was no longer there. Not one trace of him was there.

"He probably just had a little cringe that's all." asserted Takuma still grabbing Yui's fingers; he could feel the shivering through her hand.

"Yea, I'm probably going cra-." said Yui breaking off that last part of her words, her tongue trying not to believe what she just about to utter.

Heading back towards the main part of town, Yui and Takuma just walked quietly side by side. They both knew that each other just needed some thinking time, but Takuma wouldn't let go of her, like as if he knew that Yui was thinking of horrible thoughts, crazy thoughts.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"H-Hunh!" puffed Zero laying his back on the side of an ally wall, the glass sliding down his hands.

This wasn't the time! Get up and walk back to Yuuki! Prove to Yui that he isn't scary. No Zero was scary. He was that exact animal that tried to feed off of Yuuki that same bloody night. Nothing could subside that gut wrenching feeling that Zero had welled deep in his blood, and in his mind. Zero tried to desperately to control those thoughts, so that it wouldn't crawl out and attack someone. He hated himself for that, for being that animal that Yuuki herself was scared of, and the beast that Yui saw.

Trying to grab the walls creases with his fingers, Zero tried urgently to get back on his feet. He was so starved for her blood. For days he tried to control the feeling to just snatch Yuuki, reining in that feeling to sink his teeth into her soft skin. But it has finally caught up to him, those days without feeding. That was why the glowing tattoo on his skin was creeping up in red.

"Zero!" cried this voice from the white light of the ally way. Her brown hair flying down through it's light. Falling back down to the ground Zero's red eyes tried looking back at that girl, he hoped it wasn't Yui, seeing him like this.

"You're starving." declared that voice that Zero knew too well. That concern in her voice, made Zero aware of her hand placed gently on his arm.

"Y-Yuuki…." wheezed Zero, his fingers slowly pulling tightly Yuuki's hands closer, her neck winding into his lips. The veins of her neck was clearly visible, it's blue lines cracked up around her skin.

"It's ok, have as much as you want." muttered Yuuki, her body leaning up against Zero's shivering chest. She could feel that "hurt" deep inside his body, he was starving for that red water that was flowing deep in her own flesh.

PSSSSKKKRRRRSHHHRRRttt.

The sound of breaking skin rang deep in her ears. The familiar sound sent in Yuuki a shrinking feeling; the only person who existed now was Zero. The sound of the blood being sucked out through her patches of skin was calming that convulsion in Zero's chest. Yuuki didn't know how starved he was, sensing his tongue licking her skin, Yuuki never wanted Zero to hurt again. Those red eyes that seen much blood, she didn't want him to hurt like that. So trying to ease his pain Yuuki curled her fingers around his back kindly placed on his shoulder.

"H-Hhhun." panted Zero pushing his bloody lips from the nape of her neck. The blinding light around Yuuki's face diminished, the overwhelming feeling of feeding eased slightly, and his hunger was now controllable.

"I didn't think you'd be this hungry." whispered Yuuki pulling her fingers from his back. The glow in his eyes started to fade, and Zero's old lavender eyes penetrated Yuuki's. The sight of Zero licking her blood remitted nostalgic feelings. If she could ease that tiny pang in his chest, that was good enough for her. It was good enough.

Zero, didn't want to say anything, he didn't want that monster inside of him to speak of such disgusting things like blood. The only he could do was wish that he wouldn't suck that cursed water from Yuuki like that. She was so good to him; he didn't deserve that. But, he couldn't help but become subdued by Yuuki's beautiful crimson eyes, and her kind hands, or her gently smile –something that Zero held so dearly in his heart.

"We have to get back, Yuuki." wheezed Zero wiping the bloody from the corners of his lips.

"Yea, Zero let's go back." smiled Yuuki her hands drawing Zero to his feet.

"But promise to me now, that when you are starving, tell me." Cried Yuuki her eye rising up in small tears. To keep Zero's hunger restrained was her concern, she would anything if she could keep Zero ok. That was everything to her.

"Sorry." murmured Zero tugging his red school tie off his white shirt.

"Use this." stated Zero pushing the tie into Yuuki's palms.

"Thank you." sniffled Yuuki tying the red tie around her wound.

Picking up the glass under his arms, Yuuki and Zero both made their way back to town, each of them quietly walking together, neither one of them could stop glancing back at each other because they both dearly cared about both.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Yuuki!" exclaimed Yori waving her to check out the fertilizers and soils that Karen and her had bought.

"Yori!" giggled Yuuki running out from Zero's side, and for Yori's brown bags of supplies.

"This is great!" "Now we all we need are the wooden beams for the green house!" declared Yuuki looking down at all the supplies.

"Speaking of wooden beams weren't Yui and Ichijou-senpai in charge of those?" asked Karen pulling her red striped scarf to her mouth.

"Hey~~~!" shouted a merry voice from the other end of the street.

"There they are." grinned Yuuki pointing back at Yui, and Takuma.

"Hand in hand?" inquired Karen looking quite suspiciously at Ichijou, who was squeezing Yui's palms with their fingers interlocked.

"Wow, he probably likes her then." stated Yori tilting her blonde hair on Yuuki's shoulder.

"R-Really?" "But I thought that she didn't like the Night Class?" reflected Yuuki looking back at Yui and Takuma's joined hands.

Puffing from the run over Takuma smiled back at Karen, and Yori.

"So I guess you guys are dating huh." blurted Karen her eyes sinking back in her sockets, those peeps are darn suspicious.

"Oh this?" beamed Takuma pulling their palms high in the air, showing it to everyone.

"Yui just got a little jolt, she thought Zero was having a heart attack or something over back there." exclaimed Takuma fastening his grip around Yui's hands firmly.

Zero's stared back at the shaken Yui, her fingers holding Takuma's even more frantically.

He didn't know how seriously he had frightened Yui. Not even a peek of her russet eyes poked from under her hair. Not even an exchange looks.

"Is that true?" asked Yori looking back at Zero's somber appearance.

"Yea, It was just one of those cringes." stated Zero lying straight at Yui's character, giving an interchange of looks with Yuuki, he realized this was his first lie. The first lie about becoming a Vampire.

Yui couldn't help but to snap back at Zero's eyes. Was it really a cringe? Or was there something deeper he didn't want anyone to know of; those thoughts again just swimming through her brain. What exactly was it that she was trying to figure out? What lingering evil did she sense? Surely it was something that Zero hid, and he hid it well.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! I'll keep on writing! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	12. Forgiveness For Yui

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

Days of working together, Yui, Yuuki, Yori, Karen, Zero, and Takuma and the rest of the Day Class began on their projects. Most of them of course had those disgusting, overused, and stupid volcanoes that discharged baking soda and vinegar. Although Takuma was rarely there, because of being a Night Class member and all, he still occasionally dropped by helping everyone maintain the Photosynthesis Greenhouse project they had. He mostly had the night shifts.

Although working together, Yui and Zero weren't speaking at all to each other. In fact, Yui hasn't even made eye contact with him since the incident they both had in town, and it was starting to wear on the entire group. Karen would've spilled water on Yui and Zero if only she didn't have a heart, surprisingly she does. So, one day working with the entire group on midday, Yuuki's mission was to get them to say atleast one word to each other.

"Ehem, Yui, can I have the blue fertilizer." exclaimed Yuuki, directing her finger over to the fertilizer by Zero's hand.

"We already used that." moaned Yui, her eyes not even shifting from her plant she was watering.

"H-Huh?" "No, I need it for this one again, I missed a spot!" bumbled Yuuki pointing at the miniscule area of soil she hadn't sprayed it on.

"Ask Ichijou-senpai to hand it to you then, he's closer." muttered Yui, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Takuma couldn't help but feel an awkward tension between Zero, Yui, and Yuuki, and it was starting to scare him. Trying to help a good cause Takuma placed the fertilizer in Zero's hand.

"Give that to Yui!" declared Takuma glaring back at Zero with his green eyes.

Looking back at the fertilizer, Zero realized something!

"It would be quicker if I gave it to Yuuki." answered Zero with a nonchalant pitch in his voice, and then placed it into Yuuki's palms.

Karen was seriously fuming on the other end of the table; you could practically see smoke coming out through her nose and ears. Enough, screamed Karen deep in the pits of her brain!

"SAY ONE DAMN WORD TO EACHOTHER!" roared Karen, her eyes virtually growing in a yellow shining evil color.

"What?" murmured Yui almost dropping her water can in fear.

"SAY SOMETHING TO ZERO, or I will STAB YOU with my SHOVEL!" bellowed Karen driving her blade into the wooden table with force. Yori tried subsiding Karen's temper with a kind pat on the back, to no avail of course she almost practically lunged over the table and attacked Yui.

Yui's stopped her pouring, and dropped her head down low. Zero's lavender eye peeking from the corner of his white silvery hair. What exactly was Yui going to do?

Then with a quick breath Yui looked back at Zero angrily, her eyes not wavering from her true feelings.

"I want to do this privately!" shouted Yui, her eyes still glaring back at him, making sure that he wouldn't avoid her anger that was purposely covered all over her face.

"Fine." agreed Zero, grabbing Yui by her arm outside, his fingers gently tugging on her skin. And once outside the room, Zero faced Yui's stark eyes.

~~~~*---*~~~

Opposite each other, face-to-face, Yui really wanted to let go what she held so tightly in her chest, that was beating her to death every day since.

"How could you!" "How could you think that I would take you lightly like that!" yelled Yui, jerking Zero's red tie with force. Not once had felt like this, she never wanted to feel it ever again.

"I thought you were hurt, I could see it all over your face that day!" shouted Yui frowning deeply at Zero's composed stance.

"It was nothing." grunted Zero stuffing his hands deep into his pant pockets.

Yui's eye bolted open, revealing the surprise he had thrown at her.

"N-Nothing?" "So that look, and those glowing red eyes you had that day was nothing?!" belted Yui, her fingers jabbing deep into Zero's jacket. Those eyes he had that day was NOT nothing.

Zero could see the sheer watery tears dripping down her cheeks, and again that image of Yui's terrified eyes flashed back into his mind. He never conceived that Yui could possibly care for anyone like this, as if he already had made a special spot in that girl's heart.

"I'm sorry." blurted out from Zero's lips, and slowly rang in Yui's ears. He knew he should have known better than scare her like that. By the look on her face, he knew that Yui wasn't that girl who held it all deep in her mind. Blunt to be exact and kind to express it lightly.

"You scared me you know." "I only time I've seen those eyes were that night." cried Yui wiping the tracks of her tears from her cheeks with her sleeve.

"But, it's me who I blame for seeing them on you in the first place." sniffled Yui reducing her grip on Zero's jacket. Yui wasn't even supposed to see those red eyes. It wasn't supposed to be on Zero, because Zero wasn't a Night Class member. It was her fault.

"It's over now Yui." replied Zero, stroking the stands of her coffee hair with his palms, the softness of her hair gliding across his fingers.

"Yes atleast for now right?" smiled Yui, resting her own hand on his fingers. The tips of their skin bumping against each other. And with that small trace of contact, Zero and Yui's eyes wandered down into one's gaze. Like something unusual had finally begun. They could finally look at each other without fear. They both knew that they couldn't part paths anymore, hopefully atleast.

"E-Eh…let's go back to the greenhouse thingies!" muttered Yui dashing her hand down, and prodding Zero's side with a panicky poke.

"Ow, yea." grunted Zero pressing his hand on side of his ribs, what the, she pokes exactly like Yuuki, with a hard JAB!

Finally Zero and Yui had made up in a sense. Both of them were somewhat content that they had that chat; especially the rest of their group, seeing two annoying people like that everyday was seriously tap dancing on all their nerves. But all thanks to Karen that they could at last start building their project to an A, perhaps even an A+ if Yuuki can actually get through without over watering the darn plants. Yes, Yuuki in the end did over water one of them thank Yori of course after repotting and refertilizing that plant before the due date. All in all the project did get an A and that was enough for Yuuki, who was in critical need for some credits. All in all the project was finished, but Yui was still suffering from that so-called "delusion" that she had seen that scary trip into town. Those eyes wouldn't leave her day or night creating in her a feeling of restlessness. What's next for her? Yui so greatly wanted to figure out what was going on with the Academy. And finally put to rest that mystery that moved in her every thought that crossed her mind.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! What will happen with Yui and her nightmares? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	13. Bloody Nightmare

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"Yo!" "Everyone back in their dorms, it's over the lights out time!" hollered Yuuki shutting all the doors with a loud and forceful pull, and marching off towards the end of the hall.

"K-Karen are you there?" mumbled Yui peeking her brown eyes from her blue comforter.

"Yes, Yui, I'm here, can I sleep now?" uttered Karen sinking her face into her plush pillow.

"Yea." "Just checking." Sighed Yui, finally relaxing in her covers above her.

This was a normal routine that Yui had to perform every night since, well that accident in town. Everything changed for her that day. No longer did it matter to her that she could be independent, but as long as she was safe. Safe? From what?

The hours of agitation and rolling under her sheets, sleep finally came over Yui like a fog, sweeping over her conscious and wrapping around her like a dream colored drape. Closing her lids over her eyes, Yui started losing grip from reality, and began sinking down into that pit which she never wanted to depart to. Slowly losing feeling in her hands and arms, Yui's cheeks fell softly on her pillow, at last falling into that hollow trench of dreams.

The sky was pink, dawn's rosy fingertips glided across the sparkling sky. Yui saw herself in a mirror, the mirror was so magnificent, the wood was covered in a golden ivory, and it's yellow trim lined with small pearls. She could feel the cold of the marble stone under her toes, nothing but the mirror was there, the only thing surrounding her was a gravelly castle that closed in around her. The sky above her only peeked through that small window that glimmered across the marble walls. Staring back at that same mirror she saw herself peering across the glass. She was wearing a gorgeous colorless long dress that ran down to her toes, with a small pearl pinned to her short brown hair. Giggling her hand crept across the mirror waiting for that other Yui to do the same. That Yui was crying, though her eyes were as still as a dolls not shifting once from Yui's gaze. Yui couldn't help but feel miserable.

"Come to me." said Yui trying to press her hands on the glass with force. Nothing.

_That other Yui was still dripping tears from her eyes down across her skin, and trickling down to the stone floor. Yui felt so sad for her, she looked so delicate standing there, as if waiting for something disturbing to take her. Yui she could nearly touch that pain from the other end, it chimed in her chest and through her fingers. Closing her eyes from that horrible picture, Yui wanted to disappear, she wanted that Yui to come and melt with her, and the two should become one, like it was meant to be. _

_Opening her eyes again, Yui's tender brown eyes glanced back at the mirror that now was sending icy chills down her skin. The glass was coated in a dark black, the fog wrapping around the frail skin of that other Yui, who was standing there weeping intensely. With a deafening crack of sound the fog shaped into a body, its veins sculpted from that new Yui's tears, the water swimming into the fogs figure, that dark figure. It sent in Yui an alarming sense of rush, what on earth that thing was it wasn't supposed to hurt Yui like that! Looking around her own space for that same murkiness of cloud, to Yui's surprise the sky above churned with darkness, the pink sky darted from the stars, and an evil aura crept up into the branches of the trees._

Removing her eyes from the window Yui looked back at that ivory trimmed mirror.

"She's MINE!" roared the sinister voice from the mirror's other end. Yui drew herself from the mirror flying across the floor to the marble wall in terror. Yui's hands wouldn't stop shaking, and her legs buckled underneath the weight of panic. That man's voice was so deep that it must've come from an abyss.

His evil pale fingers pulled the other Yui to his side, her arms shivering in fright. His eyes were red that burning red which burned across the mirrors glass and straight through to Yui's soul. That red evil fire struck Yui's eyes in terror; she wanted so badly to dissolve away from this nightmare.

The man's mouth pulled closer towards the other Yui's neck, her eyes still weeping so tremendously that it covered her dress.

"I will have her." bellowed the cretin his lips pressed tightly onto the reflection of Yui's neck.

"Please!" cried Yui curling herself in a ball on the stone cold floor under her. That man was so despicable, no sin could surpass what he was doing.

Revealed from his evil lips were the shimmering teeth that he so bared frightfully, it closed in around that other Yui's soft skin. What was this? That disgusting act that pulled Yui herself to her feet. No. Not that. No! Yui's eyes would shift from his evil grin, and his piercing fingers that felt across the other Yui's shoulders.

His fangs drew high, and with a swift and deaf blow, it sunk deep in the reflection of Yui's neck.

"NOOO!!!" cried Yui with all her might, the blood squirting from the other side of the mirror's glass. That other Yui's scream was mute, nothing but her fearful stricken eyes were enough for it to penetrate Yui who was looking back so horrified.

"Stop!" cried Yui racing towards the mirror's reflection, tears now leaking from her eyes and trickling down her frigid cheeks, her fingers holding the mirror tightly in her hands.

That sucking noise that gulped so harshly that blood, Yui didn't know what do! Yui's eyes were so petrified to even look back at his face, but his voice rang through her ears again. And it caught her thoughts

"Lookie, she's like you!" bellowed in laughter that evil pale man whose eyes were from the deepest pit bellow. Pointing directly towards Yui, she looked back at his pointing fingers that were tracing her outline.

Glancing back at her herself, Yui's eyes were set upon her own porcelain skin which a deep trickling sensation was dripping from her neck.

"N-NO!" screamed Yui; the frayed patches of her flesh were soaked with blood that was slowly seeping down her arms.

"I wonder…." "What about this!" roared that man digging his fangs into the other Yui's throat, spilling red blood all over the pure gown of white, her mute scream still penetrating Yui's chest.

"EAANNGH!!" wailed Yui wrapping her fingers around her throat, the blood just pouring out from the two piercing holes that were suddenly ripping through.

Flying her fist high Yui smashed with power the glass, the cracks of glass rippling around the mirror, sending smalls pieces of glass to the marble ground.

Again the fangs of teeth rushed towards the other Yui's arms. Even a deeper color of blood poured from her wound, and dripped all over the stony floor, nothing but tears dropping down her eyes.

"UUUHHHNNGG!" wailed Yui in pain, gripping the bloody shredded skin of her arms. The black painted, oozing blood spurt from all sides of her fingers and palms. That sickening sight of blood spattered all over her feet, and tangled her hair in its liquid.

"What's my name?" howled the beast with the bloody lips.

Yui's eyes cringed with throbbing pain, and exuding rage.

"I'll bite her again IF YOU DON'T NAME ME!" bellowed that man shrouded in the thick black fog.

"V-Vam-." stammered Yui collapsing in the gory black pile blood below her; it's color bathing her fingers and skin its sinful water.

"What?" shouted the wicked man stabbing the other Yui in through her shoulder, the bits of her horrific muscle parts curling around his fingers. No longer could she take that pain that was so mercilessly blown into her body.

"VAMPIRE!" screamed Yui the sound of that name twisting and tearing out her stomach in torturous agony. Torrents of blood seeped through her wounds and down her face; the puddle of blood underneath her choked her breath in pain, and discolored the pure white marble with a repulsive red dye.

The man's laughter boomed in her mind, she said his name so loud that she was no longer afraid. She drew herself from the pond of blood beneath her hips. Her fingers dug through the mirrors glass, it's chunks slicing through her palms.

"I will save you!" cried Yui her tears wiping the blood from her cheeks. Ripping her fists into the mirror Yui's skin patches was sent flying in blood.

"FROM THAT VAMPIRE!" wailed Yui, the glass carved deep in her flesh, she was breaking through the reflection, no longer was Yui the victim, as her palms and fingers blasted through the bits and edges of mirror.

"Yes, I am a BEAST!" snarled the animalistic man his voice exploding Yui's ears in a shrieking crashing blast. The bits of glass flew around sending them across in white light, shards of mirrors dicing into Yui's cheeks. She could almost touch Yui's reflection, but the white beams were pushing and pulling on her wounds, triggering massive pangs of pain striking down her chest.

"My name?!" howled the man the echo of his voice disappearing behind the lights' booming sound.

"VAMPIRE!" roared Yui in agony, her fingers slowly slipping from the other Yui's fingertips. Nothing more than her own color of blood flowed down to her toes, and cheeks. That soaking sensation of blood enclosed her in anguish. The reflection of Yui's skin and limbs were tearing apart slowly behind the white luminosity of the beams. And with burst of Yui's painful scream, it echoed ruthlessly around herself, with a sonic blast the white lights sent Yui into her bed again.

"VAMPIRE!" screamed Yui with a blood-curdling cry, the vision of blood slowly evaporating from the bloody scene she had left behind..

"YUI!" shouted Karen tugging onto Yui's shoulder.

"KAREN, it hurts." wheezed Yui, clutching her throbbing hands in pain. Karen's blue eyes started to infuse into Yui's consciousness; slowly she looked back down at her palms.

"N-No!" cried Yui falling onto the floor with a thud, flakes of glass dropping from the mirror behind her.

"YUUKI, we need to get her to the nurse's room!" yelled Karen her hand rushing above Yui's injured hands.

"I cut myself." gasped Yui, pulling the glass shards from her wrists. Yui's expression changed from pain to disturbing misery. Her russet gaze looked back at Karen, who was desperately trying to hold onto Yui's bleeding palms. Was she really going crazy? That troubled appearance of Karen sent Yui into shock; can she really cause so much suffering?

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Yui finally wakes from her nightmare but with what consequences? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	14. Destiny Cursed

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

" I swear Chairman, I didn't purposely cut myself it was an accident." replied Yui getting up from the red leather chair.

" So you're telling me that you slept walked all the way to the mirror and shattered it cutting yourself?" sighed the Chairman pushing his glasses back into the corners of his nose.

"Not exactly…." mumbled Yui pressing her fingers tightly on her bandage over her wrists.

"I'm listening Yui." answered Cross, pulling his shawl over his shoulders.

"I had a horrible dre- I mean, nightmare." "There was this evil, evil man that I saw through a mirror." "And he was drinking the blood of my reflection." stated Yui holding the nape of her neck firmly with her palm.

"The blood was everywhere, allover my dress, and skin, and I got so scared I started banging through the mirror so I could save myself." "But-…." stammered Yui shutting her eyes trying not to remember the disgusting sensation of blood that she felt on her feet.

"But what little girl." interrupted the man that was hiding behind the dark shadow of the bookshelf, only the light of his cigarette illuminated the blue eye he had shown from under his western cowboy hat.

"Yagari please let her finish." moaned Cross scratching his long tan-ish colored hair.

"But in the end my reflection got torn up in a light, and I was forced to shout the man's name." sniffled Yui tearing at the filthy feeling in her hands.

"What was his name?" asked Yagari puffing the glow of his cigarette brighter, releasing small clouds of smoke into the air.

"Vam-." "Vampire." cried Yui, trying not to feel that malevolent man's eyes staring through her like fire, like those fiery eyes.

Cross and Yagari each gave each other concerned looks. Yui was now involved, and there was no way out.

Knock. Knock. A loud thumping tap clanged behind the wooden door.

Yui's head snapped a little, her hands covering the soft cartilage of her ears. That tiny pat on the wood was enough to send Yui practically jumping into the air. Yui was so agitated from that nightmare that she hardly could look out from her hair. She wouldn't dare look up because all she could imagine was that mans eyes. Searing into her flesh, that bloody flesh.

"Come in." answered Cross loudly readjusting his pajama hat.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I heard it was Yui." muttered Zero pushing his silvery locks on the doors beams.

"Zero!" smiled Yui, popping up from the leather chair, her eyes beaming with joy. The muscles of her calves gave out from under her suddenly sending her down onto the chair again.

Zero's hand abruptly pulled her forehead to his face.

"Take it easy, you lost a lot of blood." snapped Zero his skin above his brow wrinkling slightly with frustration.

Yui's smile still wouldn't leave, because she felt so at ease that those red eyes she saw on him wasn't there anymore, it was just Zero with his normal deep glare.

"Yui, you know this was just a nightmare." "But I would advise that you sleep with a night light so you don't get scared and start sleep walking again." replied Chairman Cross, with a small troubled smile behind the glint of his glasses.

"That's it?" retorted Yui her eyes glaring back at the Chairman angrily. A night-light was the only solution? How could that horrible dream, only be a, well, DREAM? Yui refused to believe in that. That evil sinister monster that attacked her was a vampire, she was sure it was more than a dream. Those red eyes were staring at her, those same eyes she saw that night. But, Yui was so confused she wouldn't dare repeat what she thought out loud because surely that was crazy.

"Zero, tell Karen and Yuuki to come out from the hall and bring Yui back to the dorms, she'll be alright." grinned Cross, leaning back on his sturdy wooden chair.

And with that Zero firmly gripped Yui shoulders, and gradually paced their way to the door. Yui was so happy that Zero was normal, that same glare peering out from his hair, like it should be. And with a small worried fixed stare at the Chairman, which peered out from the corner of her eyes, Yui was slowly led out from the Principal's Office, Zero's fingers safely placed around her arms.

Bdumph. The door closed behind them leaving the Chairman and Yagari-sensei to seriously start the troubled and much feared conversation that was about to take place.

"Damn it Cross, you should've told me about this tiny girl earlier." "She's a big hassle." barked Yagari extinguishing his lit cigarette on the Chairman's important paper work.

"Y-Yagari it wasn't a big deal before until now." muttered the Chairman trying to forget the burned paperwork on the desk.

"Yea well do you understand the meaning of this?" hollered Yagari slumping down on that leather chair.

"This tiny little girl just experienced something so horrible that it can't be ignored but to name it!" snapped Yagari fixing his cowboy hat firmly on his long black locks.

Cross-san folded his hands and firmly dropping them on the desk. That dream wasn't just a practical nightmare, that most small girls are plagued from some nights, no; this nightmare was dark, and cruel, a symbol well known throughout the Vampire Society as well at the Hunter Association.

"That man was Rido if you haven't already known that." coughed Yagari his blue eye glaring out from under the cowboy hat.

"Mmm, yes I know that, she has some sort of connection to him." sighed the Chairman pulling his glasses out from the edges of his nose.

"That bastard must've had some sorta' child outside the Vampire Society, and that bastard probably had a human woman to himself." yapped Yagari knocking his feet onto the desk.

"So this woman gave birth to a human decedent to Rido?" "That's something hardly even heard of." yelled Cross smacking his fists on the desk.

"Yea well he is a horny bastard." "And you never know those Purebloods have those powers to erase memories, he probably dumped her back to her man at home." grunted Yagari pulling out another cigarette buried into his black leather jacket.

"The probability that Rido is calling her is almost un-existent." moaned the Chairman wiping off a small sweat drop from under his nightcap.

"Yea, I doubt that, but perhaps…." whispered Yagari his voice trailing off deep inside his thoughts.

"But what?" inquired Cross-san shrugging his shawl over his neck.

"Maybe he put a curse on her." "An immersed bloody one." "He probably wants her to do something for him or…." said Yagari breaking off the last words of his sentence in disbelief.

"Or die." disrupted the Chairman sitting back down on his chair, his hair falling out from the blue ribbon that tumbled from his head.

This wasn't real. Rido back then had a woman who he made love to and then dumped unconsciously to her house? Yui was, without a doubt, human. But, being a direct prodigy from his line is not what every tiny girl wished to become when they got older. No, this vampire was evil, wicked enough to put a curse on Yui, an unfathomable curse that would follow her entire her life.

"The Hunter Association won't allow this human running around every place she sets foot on without making sure she isn't a hazard to the human world." sighed Yagari-sensei shoving the rolled tobacco paper in his lips.

"But, she is human Yagari!" "She's not a vampire or level E!" snapped the Chairman pounding his desk harshly with his curled fists, causing Yagari's boots to bounce up high.

"Hey, careful those are real leather!" barked Yagari biting his cigarette in half.

"Yea, well it doesn't really matter to them if she was human, the fact is that's she a descendent from the Kuran Rido line, the only thing that would ease the Associations yapping, well you know what it is." growled Yagari, a blue glare of his eyes piercing the Chairman's mind.

"N-No!" "I won't submit her to that!" cried the Chairman strings of his tan-ish colored hair falling over his light brown eyes.

"Damn it Chairman!" "Do you understand what they would ACTUALLY do to her if you didn't?" "It would be far worse than that!" bellowed Yagari impulsively reeling towards the Chairman's saddened expression.

"We have to submit her to the Association's will." "We must succumb her to an Official Mental Ward." roared Yagari-sensei pressing his fist sternly on the Chairman's newly wrinkled shawl.

"For her own sake." sighed Yagari, the blue bright light from his eyes bouncing off the dark walls. Yagari was serious, absolutely serious. There was no way out of this for Yui. She was going to get what was coming to her for a long time. The destiny her evil ancestor Kuran Rido-sama had cursed her in -A Hunter Association's Mental Ward for the Clinically Insane.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Yui finally recovers, but with what twist of fate? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	15. Bind Her

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

In the end Yui went back to her dorm, and slept next to Karen, watching the tiny nightlight flicker, Yui went to sleep, and quietly slipped from the world.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Yui!" "How's the wrists!" panted Yuuki running from the other end of the hall.

"They're ok I guess." grinned Yui rubbing the scarred skin.

"That's better!" giggled Yuuki poking Yui's forehead with her finger.

"What's better?" asked Yui looking back at Yuuki's blinking crimson eyes.

"You're less jumpy and all, you're not whacking me first across the face." sighed Yuuki in relief.

"Those nightmares has been easing up a little I guess." beamed Yui walking back towards her classroom. Lie. Yui's nightmares haven't changed. Seeing so much blood every night, and forced to keep dead silent under her covers, Yui has started to become strangely accustomed to the bloody memory of that man.

"It's a good thing you finally reasoned that the Night Class aren't hiding anything." laughed Yuuki, passing a wave to Yori.

"You're wrong." "They are hiding things from the rest of the world and I will find it, I'll bet my life on it." chuckled Yui, trying so hard to erase the harshness of her sentence, and with a final smile Yui slammed her classroom door behind her.

After the horrible event that plagued her, Yui's questioning has gotten even more intense. Sneaking and bobbing Yui made her way towards the Night Class students behind Yuuki's back. The Night Class was not normal, in fact, every time she would address them their touch and gaze terrified Yui to the bone. There was a sin hidden behind those eyes, that stared through her so lustfully, and there was no length that Yui wouldn't walk to uncover it.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Yui go find your seat before we start." echoed the teacher, pointing back at Yui's desk.

With an embarrassed bow, Yui ran quickly to her chair, and pulled out her textbook, and sloppy notes.

Bing Ding. The classroom announcement speaker clicked, and a message rang through.

"Miura Yui, please head to the Principle's Office, we need you here." boomed the Chairman's voice reaching all the students ears.

Karen made a quirky snort behind her book that covered her sly smile.

"You are in so much trouble Yui." giggled Karen burying her nose even deeper in the paper.

"Really Karen I didn't do anything this time." asserted Yui, pulling her textbook and pencils back into her leather shoulder bag.

Dashing for the door Yui glanced back at Karen with a nervous smile, not knowing that Karen's funny looking face would be the last thing she sees for some while. Pulling the wooden door, Yui's brown flying hair darted away sealing the door tightly after her.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"I can't believe we are doing this." cringed Chairman Cross, trying to remember this was all for Yui's sake, and so that the Hunter Association wouldn't fully control Yui's life.

"I know this must be hard for you, but this is for Yui." sighed Yagari-sensei wiping some dirt off his leather jacket.

"It's going to be hard no matter who it is." "She's one of my students Yagari, she's my own." sniffled Cross placing his hand heavily on his face. This was his entire fault. Yui was in his hands, and he dismissed her like a fly, and nothing hurts the most than deceiving his own students whom he loved so dearly.

Knock. Knock. Small taps came from the other end of the door.

"Come in." sighed Yagari, looking back at Cross whose pain was so visible through his glasses.

Pushing the door open, Yui tensely made her way up to the desk.

"Chairman I swear I didn't do anything this time, ask Yuuki!" stammered Yui cupping her fingers together pulling them to her face.

"N-No Yui-chan it isn't about that." wheezed the Chairman clenching the edge of his desk tightly, remorse seeping through his veins.

Yui's eyes rapidly made contact with the men surrounding her. The men were dressed in overly stuffy lab coats, and exceedingly well combed hair. This eerie feeling that was radiating from their watch, spooked Yui who immediately turned back to Cross and Yagari-sensei.

"We contacted your parents as well solely of this disgraceful purpose, which we are the utmost regretful for." muttered Cross pulling out the paper work from under his desk.

"C-Chairman, you're talking to me as if I was a robot, tell me what's going on." "I want to know!" snapped Yui leaning into Cross-san's sight, Yui's eyes wouldn't hesitate from displaying her sense of uncertainty.

"Yui, please don't talk like that, you're not behaving." sputtered a voice from the room behind her, it's tone surprised Yui with a jolt.

"Mom!" cried Yui spinning around glancing back at her mother's expression.

"Why, Yui, why didn't you tell us!" cried the woman pulling a handkerchief to her swollen red teary brown eyes.

"What?" "What's wrong mom?" asked Yui kneeling down to her mother's soft worn face.

"Like you don't know, I can't bel-."

"Ayano, darling, she doesn't want to know, it's just the state she's in, don't torment her with your words on top of that." interrupted her father, whose hand gently grabbed Ayano's shaking shoulders.

"Kouhei, is it my fault, how could this happen." wept Ayano totally forgetting that Yui's frightened eyes was taking in every single word that silently destroyed her.

"Chairman!" "Explain this to me, I don't understand!" exclaimed Yui turning back around to the Chairman's sad expression.

The sight behind his glinting glasses was so demoralized that Yui's face was gradually working into a frown. What could bring Kaien Cross to such a saddened position, that his will to speak would choke his throat so tightly?

"I'm sorry to be the one saying this but we believe that you are a danger to the environment of the Cross Academy." "We have the belief that you are reckless, reckless to the point of endangering yourself, and the lives of your peers." declared Yagari pushing a few papers to Yui's hands.

"Sensei, I don't understand, so what if I'm somewhat reckless, but I would never endanger the lives of my friends!" shouted Yui shoving the paper work back in Yagari's hands.

"Fine!" "What we are telling you and have already told your parents is that we believe that you are mentally unstable, and on the verge of insanity!" bellowed Yagari bending the cigarette in his mouth.

Yui's expression turned from the anger, and frustration, to a crawling sensation of dejection and a disturbing alarm that was so quickly struck into her eyes. In some way Yui never thought that she would ever see this sight in front of her. Her life was so utterly destroyed into the rubble at her feet that she could never pick them up again. She could never place them together again, for she knew she was at the point of no return. Yui was lost, with no future that she could so clearly have seen before. Insanity, that phrase echoed into her perceptions of her mind. Insane? How she wished she could stop the pangs of doubt from creeping across her mind. But, every time she would refute that word, the delusion of those red eyes once again poked through her thoughts. Yes, Yui you could have seen something you shouldn't have. And as quickly as a flash, the sight of Zero's icy glow of red, stabbed Yui's heart so horribly, because Zero was not the man she so dreaded in her dreams. He was not a….

"We have spoken to these psycho therapists, and they agreed to keep you in a Mental Ward, until we have finally received word that you are not a risk." sighed Yagari, pushing the paper work into a scientists hands.

"It's for the best, I assure you Mr. And Mrs. Miura." "We have your daughters best wishes at heart." stated Yagari, patting Yui's head, for he did at least wish that Yui would walk out again, and come back happily.

"Please take her to the ambulance." exclaimed Yagari pointing to the two Association doctors.

Yui stood there, her eyes slowly tearing up with an unimaginable fear of loneliness, for who would understand her. Who would snap her from her nightmares and pour out the real sense of Yui's mind. No one would ever know the Night Class, and it would not matter if those sinful creatures were actually beasts in human form. Yui was alone, and there was no way to express those horrible burning dreams that filled her with so much terror that she wouldn't dare to move at night. Those sinful eyes are so murky that fire and water would not pull her out, since, she too, found out she was a being that wriggled from that dark mans abyss.

Pulling her arms up and around her back, the men slowly paced themselves towards the exit.

Yui's tears wouldn't stop, and while gazing back at the Chairman she knew she had to explain herself, she couldn't leave without her final plea. As the door neared Yui mouth tried so frantically to unlock. Spill it! Spill it out so that she could see the Chairman's eyes again.

"Chairman!" "I know you must have a clue!" "As much as I want to stop these thoughts from entering my mind, I can't!" "Those students are different, I can feel it here!" exclaimed Yui pounding her chest with her hands.

"Please Chairman don't let me fall like this!" "I'm not crazy, and if I am, please don't stop from thinking of me!" "I can't bear to be put away like this!" screamed Yui driving herself out from the doctor's forceful pulls. Yui had to see his eyes again, and with huge leaps and jumps, Yui tried so hysterically to push through the barrack of arms that were closing in on her.

Yui's couldn't see anything behind her tears that were tracing her cheeks with a flow. She wished so much to see his eyes again, so that she could atleast know that maybe there was in atleast a tiny effort to save her from this unwanted moment. With a swift blow to her skin, a prickling sensation surged her arms, a needle had been injected in her system, releasing the many cc's of calming syrup in her veins. But the men's hands tugged her skin so powerfully, jerking her side to side, that Yui couldn't force through any more, and her body slowly began accepting the doctor's yanking. The weight on her eyes were so heavy that her lids slowly began to flutter together, and the only glimpse she saw, was the light of the room fading and shutting away completely before the forceful tug of the door, darkness binding her eyes once more.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Yui finally recovers, but with what twist of fate? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	16. White Threat

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"Stay away from me." screamed Yui her body lying on the ground of a black darkness that surrounded her; she couldn't even see her palms in front of her.

"No my precious, you are mine." "I will devour you." laughed the echo of a horrible voice, the iciness of his breath crawling across her neck.

"You know me, because my blood flows through your veins Yui, so what's my name?" bellowed the man curling his dark mist around Yui's body.

"Vampire." stated Yui, curling up in her arms, tucking her head into his hands.

"You are a…BEAST!" screamed Yui pulling up from her nightmares and withering back to a white room. Her breath was shaking, and her eyes sore from the tears that were floating down her face.

"B-Beast." repeated Yui again sliding down the soft cushions of the colorless room, her head buried deep into her palms in pain.

Click. A booming voice expanded around her ears.

"Yui, you are in the Mental Wing of the Association's Asylum." "There's nothing to be afraid of, you are safe." echoed the woman's voice around the pillowed walls.

"I see." answered Yui, looking back up at the small window of the door; she could see her tiny hazel eye peeking through.

" How are we feeling today?" resounded her words, her eye blinking once.

" Tell me your name first, Mrs. Goody-pie." giggled Yui slumping her head onto her knees again.

"Ok Yui-chan, my name is Tsubaki Nanami, I'll be watching you." answered Nanami, her hazel eye peering through the hole again.

" I will get out right sensei?" asked Yui gazing out from the gaps of her coffee tinted curls.

"I can't say anything about that." replied the Doctor quickly shutting the small door with a loud thump; Yui could hear her heels tapping away down the hall.

Yui's gaze faded again behind her hair, and she disappeared from reality, her thoughts wondering back to the Cross Academy, Karen, Yuuki, Yori, and…and Zero.

Wiping her damp cheeks on her white dress cloth, Yui sank into the soft pad under her toes. She hated this place, the whiteness of the walls blinded her eyes, and if it weren't for her own hair she would probably slowly become blind.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Another day passed, and Yui's spirit was slowly being drawn out of her like a soul-feeding leech that pulled them out from Yui's body.

"Yui, it's time for a nice meeting with you." declared a familiar voice from the other end of the door.

Yui's head popped up with excitement, perhaps they realized this was a mistake, and that her parents, and Cross-san were outside with a nice cool canned drink in their hand, waiting for her to smile again.

"I'm ready!" beamed Yui pulling herself up and straightening her white gown from the wrinkles.

Bsshhclikk. The doors lock un-clicked from the beams of the white door.

The door slowly revealed the Doctor whose eye she only seen once. There she was, the radiating light bouncing across the walls and into Yui's eyes. Her hair was raven colored, pulled up tightly into a wavy ponytail, and her hazel dull eyes poking through her brow less skin.

"Tsubaki-sensei, thank you for this!" grinned Yui running over towards her with arms outstretched.

Suddenly, her body was covered with the body guards whose muscles were flexing with might, and speedily grabbed Yui from her wrists.

"L-Let go!" exclaimed Yui pulling with all her might trying to free herself from their tight gripped fingers.

"I'm sorry Miura-san, this is a mental evaluation, it's simple." stated Tsubaki-sensei glaring back at her with her stern stare, and rigidly pressed red lips.

"Oh, so I'm still a threat?" sighed Yui looking back down at her cold feet that were submerged into the pillows underneath.

"Yes, atleast until we find you sane and cooperative." affirmed Nanami, and with a snap of her red polished fingers, the body guards dragged Yui out from her cell, and down the chilled white tiled hall.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"So Yui, how was the first few days in your cell?" asked Nanami looking back down at her clipboard.

"Cold, bored, and the white room is blinding." moaned Yui leaning back in her wooden chair, her eyes scanning the tiny cubicle around her.

"I see, we have been observing you from some time, and you seem to be having some odd sleeping patterns, could you tell me more about that?" asked Tsubaki-sensei sliding her pen around her lips.

Yui's eyes immediately transferred quickly towards Nanami. So there were people watching! Her dreams rumbled around her thoughts, the darkness was as clear as day, she knew that if she mentioned such a thing, they would definitely confine her once more in the hell of a cell.

So clenching her lips firmly, Yui's mouth didn't move, and neither would she dare utter that man's name. Never.

"Yui?" "Would you please tell me more?" repeated the doctor again leaning in towards Yui, her hazel eyes peeking through her nude colored lids.

"I don't know what you're talking about sensei, I don't have nightmares." uttered Yui looking back heatedly at the woman, her russet dyed gaze not shifting even once.

"Oh?" "Well I guess those nights when you shiver and shout are just dreams?" inquired Nanami, scribbling down notes on her pad of yellow lined notepaper.

Yui refused to tell her anything, what she was experiencing could convict her of insanity for sure. Then nothing would be able to pull her out from the pit she had dug out, since, she knew that her state of mind was not rational. If these nightmares won't set themselves aside, she will surely fall into a mute despair, like the reflection in that mirror that she saw for the first time that ill-fated night. Forced to scream without a voice.

" Yui, my job is to submit these forms with a final decision disclosing your present state of mind." "If you refuse to disclose any important information, well, I guess we could officially put you in that cell again, except the only you will ever see, is your hair turning that same white color that you so hate." asserted Tsubaki-sensei tilting her head sideways, her raven hair slipping over her unpleasant grin.

She was cornered; the threat of the doctor was malicious and callous with regard to Yui's timorous manner, and that were slowly taking over every single aspect of Yui. No, not once has she ever wished to retain the miserable thoughts that plagued her from her goodness. Yui wouldn't lose to that threat, for the reason that she felt an unkind action behind that threat that was twisted into a concerned interest.

" At night I dream." "I dream of good things and bad things."

"Andw hen I dream well I dream the best." "But when my nightmares seep through my mind I get scared, and I guess I might shout occasionally like any person does once in a while." smiled Yui imitating Nanami's discourteous smile.

Tsubaki's grin immediately subsided, showing the deep wrinkles that slowly penetrated her disturbed mindset.

"You think I'm playing Yui?" "I have the power to crush your will like that!" snapped Nanami, scratching the clipboard's wooden back with her screeching fingernails.

"I'm being very cooperative, and that's a threat you're echoing, perhaps I need to speak to your boss?" declared Yui bending forward into Tsubaki-sensei's evil glare. Yui's eye shifting with control and power, no longer will she stand here, in this white cell.

"HAHAHA, you have no idea what I have in store for you now Yui, I will find your nightmares, and when I do, I will lock you into that cell, and watch you rot." stated Nanami, standing up and walking out clicking her blue heels, watching Yui from the corner of her eye.

"Yea well you first." mumbled Yui underneath her breath, still fixing her eyes unto the ceiling of lights.

Snapping back for one last glare, Nanami paced out, her raven-like hair flying behind her lab coats shoulders.

Seriously. Yui had never felt like this before. This was her first time ever confronting anyone, especially someone as dark, and stern as Tsubaki-sensei. But, Yui had it; this chamber of white was driving her insane. She wasn't going to spend her whole life watching white cushions, and coats pass her by like an animal. No. Yui was going to fight to the end to get out, and return to her case, the Night Class. And if she had to spend the rest of her life in this cell, she will spend it scraping the very ends of those walls that enclosed her.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Yui is trapped, and what will that Doctor exactly do? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	17. Rescue From Abyss

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"I said open your mouth Yui, or would you rather me use something else?" cackled Tsubaki-san, pushing Yui's head back into the plastic medical chair.

"I'd rather choke on those pills!" screamed Yui twisting and squirming in the leather belts that constrained her chest in powerfully.

"Yui, look at me, I know that you're insane, and this is only going to make it worse." howled Nanami digging her fingernails into Yui's soft porcelain skin.

" I'm not I swear, there is no need for those pills, I'll spit them out!" cried Yui trying to snatch at the belt buckles.

"God, Yui I guess there's no other choice but to get in your mind then." sighed Nanami handing the bottle of pills to her assistant.

"W-What are you talking about?" stammered Yui glaring out from her dishelved brown hair.

Nanami's eyes little by little began closing her pressed lips curled into an ungrateful smile; this was something Yui knew Tsubaki-san wished for greatly.

" Men, take her to the shock therapy room for a little juice, so that this little disobedient girl will finally take these pills." beamed Tsubaki-san directing her finger towards Yui's shaken eyes that were intensely screaming in pain.

The men's hands started to undo the leather belts buckles, and powerfully grabbed her arms and speedily started hauling her out from the bed.

"N-NO!" "Please I'm not crazy!" cried Yui jerking and leaping with all her force to try and dislodge the men's hands, but to no avail. Yui's frantic struggle was ruining every single attempt to get out for the reason that the men's arms had been coiled around her like serpents on the feed. Her yells and tugging were useless because the real Yui was covered under her helplessness. She had to power to stop this nightmare, and neither did she the power to stop those tormenting and agonizing dreams.

And watching the Doctor's outline close behind the squeaking door, Yui's nerves were intensifying to the point of torture. The sight of that machine pulled every single wish to strive to fight was deserting her.

~~~~*---*~~~~

BBBDDDKKUUUMPP! The wooden door's beams shook with an immense force sending vibration into the wooden panels of the floor.

"YUI!" "YOU LET THEM TAKE YUI?!" roared Zero clawing the edges of the door with his fingers, and the piercing glower of his lavender eyes sent the Chairman in surprise.

"She knows the damn secret and you're letting her be tortured in that cell?!" boomed Zero rushing to the Chairman's desk. Zero knew very well how the Hunter Association took these matters; they would do anything to get information, anything.

"Zero, please you must understand that it was my only choice!" muttered the Chairman looking up from his glasses.

" They're probably torturing her right now!" bellowed Zero smashing his fists into the desk causing a shatter of wooden splinters that were sent into the air.

"Zero that's better than the fate she was heading into, if I didn't send her she would have been talking about the Night Class, and then what even nastier means of force would the submit Yui to?" grumbled Kaien, folding his palms over his mouth, looking back at Zero's irritated expression.

Zero's furious glare softened, his brows let-up on the powerful expression. Rolling his fingers back into his pocket, Zero let out a disgruntled sigh, this wasn't how he thought Yui would end up. End up in the Associations Mental Prison.

"I know Zero that you care for her, and I would do anything to…."refrained the Chairman from uttering the last few words from his tongue.

"You would do what?" grunted Zero glaring exposing his lavender eyes from his silvery ashen hair that were dangling over his eyes.

"Yuuki you can come out now." sighed the Chairman with a slight smile from his cheeks.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Thunk. Tap. The door finally gradually opened, revealing Yuuki's bumbling blinking eyes.

"S-Sorry!" stammered Yuuki bowing down low in front of the Chairman, her hair fluttering in the air.

"What exactly were you going to say, finish it." declared Zero popping Yuuki's head with a disgraceful pat.

"Well…it wouldn't be under my official position but as a father to my beautiful children you could go over there and break Yui out." murmured Cross-san pulling his glasses from the corners of his nose.

"Chairman do you know what you're implying?" asked Zero gazing back at the Chairman's serious and collected watch. This was a considerable plan that could end up with many complications, but anything was better than waiting like this. Zero wanted so badly to break Yui out, he sought it so terribly that the images of Yui being there pained him sincerely, because Yui was…important.

"Yes, Zero I know very well, but I'm not going to the Hunter Association's Quarters to cause upset, atleast not yet." smiled The Chairman looking back at Zero and Yuuki warmly placing his glasses onto the desk.

"I'm going too!" "I won't allow them to hurt Yui-chan or Zero!" stuttered Yuuki pinching Zero's blue Day Class uniform with a content and willing grin.

"Fine." "Let's go." stated Zero pulling the windows pane up high, glancing back down at the tree's branches. Grabbing Yuuki's arm, he slowly lowered her onto the branches bellow.

~~~~*---*~~~~

This is it. Her resistance was pointless now. There was no will to just tear through the belts and braces that were bit-by-bit choking her from the air that she was breathing. There was no way out of this for her now. The tightly pulled straps were too much for her to even try to escape from. And then gradually Yui felt the sorrow and longing of the world outside was breaking her. Closing her eyes tightly Yui waited for the snapping sound to begin, when the tubes and needles were being injected into her veins, and as the metal clang of the head piece over her cracked in place, Yui knew that that short wave of lightning was going to start.

"This is how the Associations does this." "You shouldn't have gotten in Tsubaki-sama's way." sighed the man that was discharging the fluid into her arm.

"The methods here are gruesome but necessary, but don't worry this is going to be quick." replied the bulged man stuffing the tongue separator into Yui's tongue.

"After this you won't have nay problems with the pills, and you'll be able to stay calm." muttered the man with the metal leaver curled around his hairy knuckles.

Yui glancing back up at the lowly man to stare at the kind man's words, he was so good at yet his tight white shirt and his old worn face and beard made him look oh too gruesome –yes gruesome and ignorant for standing up for that woman.

_Clang. _The metal bar suddenly was pulled down, and the lightning strike buzzed from the spiral coils and straight into Yui's brain Yui's chest and body began to convulse in immense leaps and heaves. The shocking lightning raided her mind and her thoughts and the wailing of her screams went unanswered. The only hope that for a second passed in her thoughts was the hope for salvation. Someone come.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Z-Zero!" "Get off of me!" shouted Yuuki slapping Zero's legs from her view.

"Than get down faster Yuuki!" "You're so darn slow." hollered Zero stepping on Yuuki's head.

"It's not my fault this wall was so big." "Plus I don't like your big butt in my face." stammered Yuuki trying not to glance up at Zero's toned rear end.

"Well I can't help that." "Now get down so we can find were the hid Yui." snapped Zero jumping over Yuuki's body and agilely landing on the soft green grass with a small thump from his legs.

Looking back at Yuuki with his lavender eyes he gave her a small smirk.

"Grrrr." groaned Yuuki finally having the nerves to jump from the brick walls' cement.

With a glance back to patches of grass beneath her, Yuuki with an amazing leap dove down to Zero's side, her auburn short hair flying through the air, and with a graceful jump Yuuki poked Zero arrogantly.

"Ok I think the Chairman said she was some where along the lines of the second floor from the second building." stated Zero clicking his Bloody Rose in his jacket, his lavender eyes glimmering in the harsh darkness of the trees.

"This way." muttered from his soft and serious voice. Yuuki looked back at him with a small and happy glance, her crimson eyes not wavering from his side.

"Zero." whispered Yuuki grabbing onto Zero's jacket with her fingers.

Zero's ashen silvery hair fluttered in the air, his eyes turning back to Yuuki's beautiful glowing gaze.

"If anything happen please remember to take care of yourself." whispered Yuuki holding Zero's immersed stern eyes in her smile.

Zero eyes looked back Yuuki's caring eyes, the same ones he saw that day in which she rescued him from the deep abyss of his horrible nightmare and his immense anger. Her eyes were the same sincere and honest watch that Zero will always remember. Those gentle hands that held him, and that he held onto like a plank that kept him from sinking. And when he saw that same gaze he couldn't help but feel his vampiric side wander into them, for he wished to devour her whole, until the last bit of blood was taken. The best he can do now is cover them with his solid palms and glance away, her gaze too haunting for his eyes to look at her like that again.

" Don't look at me like that." "And who's to say I'll be the one in trouble." sighed Zero his cold fingers lingering on Yuuki's cheeks. The only sight Yuuki saw was his slight smirk and his wavy silver hair floating in the wind; shook Yuuki with happiness.

Seeing his jacket walking away from her, Yuuki could help but feel a sting in his walk and through the his presence of his hands. Like that same night she saw him for the first time, the anger in his eyes that infected the patient stance of his. Zero was essential to her, since, she wanted to protect him, and watch him walk in front of her like that, and smile again, from the bottom of her heart that's what she wanted.

Quietly following him at his side, Yuuki was ready to see Yui again, and break her out from the prison she was in. And so Zero set out to see Yui again, and to carry her out in whatever way if that meant for him to see her again, it meant to Zero much more than he himself understood.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Will the rescue plan help Yui? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	18. The Question Why

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

Ruuussttllleee. Packs of blue plastic bags were thrown everywhere.

"Yuuki you're too loud." Whispered Zero looking around the hall for security guards pacing around.

"I found it!" laughed Yuuki pulling out two lab coats from the under the cardboard box on the fifth shelf.

"Quiet." "And hurry." said Zero in a hushed voice grabbing the lab coat and swinging it over his shoulders.

"Ok we have two floors to go, so shhhhh." smiled Yuuki placing her finger to her lips with a silent tone.

Yuuki pulled onto Zero's lab coat and tugged him quietly over to the stairwell that read Floor G.

"Two floors." repeated Zero again pushing the door open and yanked Yuuki to his the stairs.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Pssshhhlloooppp. Yui body was thrown back into her holding room again.

"No worries, tomorrow you'll be able to take those pills and then no more lightning." sighed the man pulling the padded door closed and turned the lock with a swift twist from his silver key.

Yui's body was so exhausted that she didn't even want to move anymore. The force that willed her to run and leap and laugh seemed to be drained away from her in that forsaken room. No longer was she gregarious and lively, and Yui knew it. That fierce lighting took away the light from her eyes, and so, Yui lay there peering out from her tethering hair, staring out from her broken body.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Zero's hands swiftly zoomed out from his jacket and held Yuuki's shoulders back from moving any tiny bit closer.

"Zero what's going?" asked Yuuki whispering into Zero's ear.

"There's a guard outside." "Be quiet." shushed Zero peering his lavender eyes out from the corners of the wall.

Plat. Plat. Plat. Plat. The man's shine black loafers were tapping closer to Zero and Yuuki, his key twirling jingling around the halls.

Zero's hands pulled out the Bloody Rose from his pocket, clicking the bullets with a small spin of his fingertips.

Waving his ashen sliver hair from his view, Zero could smell the guard's breathe inching closer to Zero's nose. And so Zero prepared to take him down swiftly enough to knock him out with out any chance to glimpse back at him and Yuuki.

Screeching his shoes, and twisting his arms out from his pockets, Zero's gun flew out, charging towards the other mans head, and with a instant cracking blow Zero's knocked the man to his feet, a small hint of blood dripping from the Bloody Rose's metal grip. Bending to the man's face, Zero snatched away the pair of keys that were clenched in his fingers.

"Z-Zero!" cried Yuuki looking back at Zero's hands, which a few drops blood slipped onto.

"He's fine, he'll be out for a few minutes only so let's hurry." answered Zero shaking the red glow from his eyes with the scrunch of his white brows.

Yuuki nodded and they both hurriedly scanning all the doors numbers for 4E, Muira Yui.

"I found her." cried Yuuki pointing and leaping in the air at the door, her eyes opening widely with exhilaration.

"4….E…" muttered Zero flying through the thousands of key's for that 4E engraved in the metal.

Zero's fingers pulled out the small key that held that same number, and as quickly as he placed it in the door knob, Zero's fingers pressing onto it tightly, since Yui was so close to him. He could smell her scent in the air emanating from the door. The smell of Yui.

PPSshh-click. The lock unhinged from the beams releasing the pure cold air that gushed from the white padded cell.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Yui's eyes popped up with fear. Her body trembling with fear, the only emotion that moved her.

And staring out from the strands of her coffee tinted hair; Yui's hands flew up defending her body that quivered with fear. The man has come to take her again.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Yui escaping the dark shadows that crept up the white cushions, and touched her fair skin.

The shadow drew closer and Yui's back inched away from the dark sight, the same shadow in her….

"This is a nightmare, only a…nightmare." mumbled Yui trying with all her constrain power to wake herself up.

And with a cold breathe of air from the shadows, Zero's eye narrowed towards Yui's expression, his blinding stare startled Yui so quickly that all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs –Zero was here, finally.

"Yui, it's ok we're going to get you out, Yuuki is waiting outside." stated Zero bending down to Yui's gaze. Something unexpected was conveyed in Yui's eyes that Zero hadn't seen for a while, pure joy, and a precise smile that glowed brighter than the room's white shell.

"Thank you so much Zero!" cried Yui wiping the flow of tears from under her chin.

"Yui we have to move now, if we get caught, well, then this will be a lost cause." sighed Zero tapping Yui's forehead with his fingers.

So much happiness and pure elation seeped through Yui's eye's with tears, Zero was too kind, to put himself in such chaos and upset, that she surely did not have any more words to express from the deepest core of her heart. Zero was so unexpectedly good to her that she didn't understand if this was truly he. Or if it was a dream that finally broke her out of her nightmares.

"Why Zero why are you doing all this for me?" "It's –it's definitely –not you." bumbled Yui's snatching at Zero's fingertips that were bearing down on her skin.

Her questions caught him with surprise. And it wasn't only her question that caught his attention but his own actions finally set through in his mind. So fully aware of this unknown act that he couldn't answer her, because something untold and silent cause was hidden deep in his chest.

"Tell me Zero, I must know, you love that girl and yet you do so much for me, why, Zero, I must know!" exclaimed Yui holding his hand tightly in her fingers, she wanted so badly to ask this, and finally she could blurt it out –like this.

Zero's cold stare had finally broken all those barriers that he couldn't read in Yui's eyes before; something so innate in her gaze that it felt nostalgic. Those eyes though brown and deep, it held a meaning and commonness in his mind and body that he couldn't shake it, but why? Why couldn't he pass it behind him like he did with so many people?

"I-I can't –I don't know why Yui –not now –I can't." answered Zero pulling Yui up from the cold mattress underneath her, her stare so lacking of something, that it hurt just looking into them.

"All I know is that –this –all this –is important to me." explained Zero, assuring himself of his own motives, while letting go of Yui's palms he seized her up around his back, so that –that piercing gaze wouldn't cause so much pain, and to finally leave with her.

"Atleast I have things to look for again." " I'll stumble on your feelings, and I'll make sure whatever the academy is hiding I'll take care of it." "I must." stammered Yui laying her head on Zero's back, she felt so relieved that these nights in the cell were finally over.

"PPSSSTT…Zero…the man's moving!" said Yuuki in a hushed voice from behind the doors wall.

"Ok, let's hurry out." stated Zero grabbing Yuuki's wrist and scurrying across the screeching slippery tiles, that moved quickly under Zero and Yuuki's feet.

BAM! The staircase's door was kicked wide open with the force of Zero's violent crush into the doors beams with his forceful jolt from his leg, sending Zero's ashen silvery hair gliding across Zero's cold expression with a quick gust of wind.

Bustling through the door, Zero and Yuuki hurried down the stairs, Zero making sure that Yui stayed pressed on his back. Reaching the Ground floor, Yuuki's feet burned across the tiles with a scratching sound that rang across the halls. Darting towards the door Yuuki pushed it open releasing the smell of the pine tress that were surrounding the Wing's grounds. Dashing across the snapping branches and whizzing green bushes, Yui's hair was soaring across the air, sending green patches of leaves across Zero's skin.

"I can see the wall, so move!" declared Yuuki smiling back at Zero's bitter expression.

Reaching the huge yellow-bricked wall, Yuuki used Zero's head as leverage to scale the gigantic rock of a wall.

"Ouch, Yuuki you could've said something before stuffing your boot on my head!" shouted Zero, a sweat drop dripping down the side of his white brow.

"Sorry!" cried Yuuki from perched on the wall above Zero's outline. Her nervous grin peeking through.

"I'll get up myself." stated Yui trying with all her might to stop her knees and legs from shaking under her.

"No!" "We came to rescue you like two beautiful princes now take it like a lady and let us help you!" exclaimed Yuuki pulling Yui's hands up over the wall her boots scraping across the stone with all her force, and with a final yank, Yui was pulled over the bricks and tumbled across the grass.

"Zero your turn!" smiled Yuuki extending her hand outstretched, her crimson eyes burning in the night sky behind her.

Zero looked back up her again, those eyes that caught his -glowed around his face with gentler expression, and those arms of Yuuki's, like planks, that ironically saved him once more.

Gazing up at Yuuki's kind gaze, Zero pulled out his hand and slowly reached for hers, avoiding her eyes that were like piercing daggers in his chest, Yuuki's hand pulled gently, but firmly on his arms. Yuuki…echoed again in his thoughts.

Pulling Zero up on the perch, they both jumped down together, each of them holding Yui's sides, walking back to the Academy, Zero and Yui, and Yuuki both remained quiet, to pass time like this together was a memory neither of them will forget, especially Yui, who's heart leapt in her chest when Zero's hand grabbed her. And even when Zero looked back at Yuuki she felt happy, that they were close. She was happy again. For the first time in days. She felt happy. With Yuuki and with Zero, they saved her from the emptiness of darkness, which beamed in that white cell. She was out.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Zero and Yuuki saved yui, but a awkward question arises! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	19. The White Memory

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"You'll feel right at home, I promise." smiled Yuuki pulling out two blankets from the closet.

"I have a wonderful home, and what's the problem with one more cute little child!" giggled the Chairman spinning around in his stuffy air of sparkles and imaginary roses.

"I already have a family." blurted Yui, her eyes spacing out while hesitation evaporated from her expression, she had to tell the Chairman the full-out truth.

With a strike to his heart, and popping the cute little image of three homeless children, the Chairman withered away sadly to his chair.

" Uh…he's like that, but don't worry he's not THAT creepy." grinned Yuuki placing the blankets over Yui's skinny shoulders.

"T-T-T-That creepy?" exclaimed the Chairman staring out from his teary eyes, those what mean little kiddies, oh if only they weren't so cute, thought the Chairman floating back off to his pretend life somewhere deep in the crazy part of his mind.

"I know the Chairman can't be that bad, after all he probably saved my life." beamed Yui widely, her smile reaching deep in the warm spot of the Chairman's heart.

"I-I-I have n-n-no clue w-w-w-what your talking about." muttered the Chairman pulling up a book from his clearly content eyes.

"Anyways, I would tell you to go back to bed, but you probably are dreading that." sighed the Chairman pulling the blue book down revealing his serious brown pastel tinted eyes from behind his glasses.

"I really don't know what to say Chairman, I'm happy to be out from the hell hole, but these dreams aren't normal either, but I'm NOT crazy, I'm just…so confused." replied Yui looking out the window, the night sky was emanating a feeling that longed deep in Yui's heart, like the night sky was calling her, something she has felt since she could remember the face of a….

That bizarre image blurred in her mind, like the stars had triggered the memory that she had never seen before.

"W-What's wrong?" "Your face changed." inquired Yuuki leaning over the armchair.

"I saw something." replied Yui looking back down at her hands.

"What was it?" "Was it a man?" asked the Chairman even more engrossed in the fact that Yui might have seen Rido, or something else.

"I couldn't tell, but it was not a man." "White…white…it had to do something with that." cringed Yui trying so hard to remember that blurry image that whizzed by her thoughts.

The Chairman let out a regretful sigh, what the Hunter Association had encountered through the therapy would be enough, as long as her past was behind her it didn't matter to the Chairman, because the Yui that he enrolled in his Academy was a good, and smart, and he accepted her for those exuding qualities, and not only that, but her annoying expressions and her heavy laughter added to the Academy's students, and to see her breaking in front of him like that again, all the Chairman wanted to do is bring her back again.

"It doesn't matter Yui, I will demand the results of those small tests they had imposed on you, we will find what is happening." beamed the Chairman slipping his nightcap back on his tan colored long hair.

"Thank you Chairman, I want to adopt you as my dad now." smiled Yui giggling behind her yarn blankets.

"YYAAAY~~!" giggled the Chairman spinning millions of circles on his chair, too bad he can't officially add her to his adoptive children list.

"I understand what you're going through Yui-chan." mumbled Yuuki with a huge grin on her face to subside the sad tone that was being spewed from her mouth.

" Not knowing much about your memories and all, but there is one thing I very much remember –a man that saved me from my nightmare." stated Yuuki looking back down at her arms which that man's hands had pulled up from the snow.

"Saved you?" "Who was that?" asked Yui popping out from under her blankets.

"Kaname-senpai, the man I owe my life too." smiled Yuuki remembering Kaname's face when she saw him for the first time. Those sad burgundy eyes that peered through her eyes with a relieved smile.

"K-Kaname-senpai?" gasped Yui pulling the blanket to her face in shock.

" Yuuki, that man isn't normal, his eyes are…." said Yui trailing off her last words, trying to forget those burgundy eyes that stared into her mind so freely, like beast was hidden under them.

" Y-Yuuki…I think it's time for you to head back to your dorm…its late." declared the Chairman looking back at his wrist the time.

" Yea, well I'm glad your back Yui, and don't worry about the classes I will personally make sure to hand you the notes, and homework, promise!" beamed Yuuki opening the door, and smiling back at Yui before spinning back out of the room. And with the shut of the door, the Chairman slowly made his way next to Yui.

"Yui-chan, you realize now that all your snooping didn't get anywhere, you're just thinking of things beyond what is realistic." lied the Chairman patting Yui-chan's forehead with motherly pat.

"I know that Chairman, but I won't come to the term of thinking that I am going insane, and that the man that is calling my name in the darkness every night isn't only a dream."

" But now, I realize that when I find out, whatever deep sinful thing you are hiding from me, that I will try to be reasonable, and for the first time, not have my feelings cloud my mind again."

"Even though that might be hard, I will always thank you for this night, Chairman, you, Yuuki, and Zero…." exclaimed Yui pulling her self out of the red leathery chair, her russet eyes catching the glint of Cross-san's glasses.

" Right, I too will promise that I will give you your results, you're a good student Yui-chan, you're an asset to the Academy." smiled the Chairman slowly rubbing Yui's coffee tinted hair in his hand.

Yui bearing a big grin across her porcelain skin, she made her way to the door, and as her hand reached over to the doorknob, her hand froze to the metal. The freezing chill shook her fingers and her heart, that feeling was too similar to the breathe of the man in her dream -the monster that kidnapped her every night. And as the knob slowly turned itself, Yui fell into panic, the presence behind the door was so lonely and rotting in his skin that it sent cold depressing echo through the door. Once the door had gradually unlocked, Yui's eyes scurried to the doors creek, placing her terrified eyes on that man whose eyes she had met before.

"Sorry to interrupt." stated Kaname showing his locks of long brown hair from behind the wooden door.

Yui's hand wouldn't stop shaking in its place, the doorknob jiggled so violently that Yui's breath could be heard, and the breath that Kaname slowly had come to realize.

"Muira is out now?" inquired Kaname towards the Chairman; Kaname's eyes glowed with a deep burgundy tint.

" Yes Kaname she's out." stated Cross, pulling his folded fingers close to lips.

" I hope you don't mind, but I have to talk to the Chairman alone." stated Kaname looking back down at Yui's shaking palms that were glued on the doorknob.

"R-Right!" shouted Yui, trying to break off every single contact with him, because his eyes were scary, and his hair was so similar to that man.

Pushing herself behind Kaname, she took one last glimpse of those sinful creature's eyes and scampered behind the door shutting it with a forceful jerk.

Kaname's tuned ears could hear her tapping feet darting to her room, the door closing with a bang.

"Her scent is difficult to pick up even closely." exclaimed Kaname walking his way up to the Chairman's desk, the wooden panels still stitched from where he had clawed into last year.

" And you should know why Kaname-kun." echoed the Chairman replacing his nightcap on his head full of tannish colored hair.

"She's a human, with a Pureblood descendent, I see something similar in her." affirmed Kaname sniffing Yui's scent off his fingers.

" She's been having nightmares lately, with a man whose name you had never wished to have been born, Rido." replied Cross glancing back at Kaname's deep colored eyes, which hid every painful detail in them.

" I have a feeling that her scent is different, Rido's foul odor is much more powerful than this one that has been tangled in Yui's body." asserted Kaname crossing his arms together flexing out the white Night Classes suit that wrinkled around his elbows.

" You mean she's not a Rido descendent?" inquired the Chairman his hand falling from the desk with surprise, not a descendent from Rido, then who?

" I'm not too sure Chairman, but I doubt she's from "that man"." stated Kaname looking back out from the window, the stars glimmering across his deep burgundy eyes, the shine confirming Kaname's thoughts in the open.

"I have to get those results then, I must know what those dreams mean!" declared the Chairman stomping his foot down, causing Kaname's lips to curl in a slight grin.

" You recognize that Yui's existence can be vital or rather trifling to that pact that I so painstakingly spent time on."

" And if she does turn out to be trouble for me, I will get rid of her, as much as you try to persuade me not to." asserted Kaname-sama pulling his red tie tighter on his black collar.

The Chairman's gaze soon took into a different color, a color that showed the Chairman that few had come to see, not even his own children –deep and unreadable light colored eyes that were hidden behind his glasses, he knew how much Kaname had wanted a safe haven between the Human's as well as the Vampires, and he'd do anything to protect the things he cares much for.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Sorry fellow readers for not updating, I have been ill with a horrible stomach virus, and although I'm sick, I'm writing again…so I HOPE you will keep reading. xD

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! The mystery of Yui's past will become known? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	20. Lover's Bloody Dream

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

Gushing, pulling, choking, fog. A black fog, unkind to the human heart and flesh, which had felt up Yui's arms, and mind, frozen still in water that was moving. The icy waters trickled under Yui's hair, staining her bright skin, with shadows, and chills. This was her nightmare, slowly dieing alive in frozen water that never broke, or ceased to press on her air, and like that, every night, Yui had nightmares. Different ones, strange ones, but with one resurfacing detail, that black shadow that curled around her body smuggling her thoughts and soul from her eyes.

_Nothingness, around her, like her dream was forced into this one room that engulfed her with gloom, and anger. The trees were red, and the branches were shivering with fright, for the shadow was sucking out the water from its roots, like a vampire._

"You're here again, I see." choked Yui, trying to keep her nose above the swelling seas waves.

" I'm always here Yui, I want you." laughed the fog curling around itself, forming it's despicable shape.

" You realize now, that you can't kill me, this water will never drown my lungs, and I will live to see you again, unfortunately." sighed Yui bubbling the cold water that stung her cheeks.

" Yes my sweet, of course, but that doesn't mean I can't see you enjoying the pain that stings you every night, though you won't die the torture is unbearable!" scoffed the Man licking his cheeks with his red slimy tongue, that wiped away the drops of black the drizzled down from his fog.

" I want you gone!" shouted Yui swallowing in the cups of icy water that were flowing in her mouth.

" Aw, so soon?" " And I was beginning to start liking your face again." smiled the pale creature; kneeling down around the white snowy grass that encompassed the icy sea that held Yui's crying body underneath it's waves.

" Oh look Yui, your eyes!" cackled The Dark Man, his eyes leaning into Yui's drowning face.

"I see anger now!" laughed the man, his cold prickly fingers sliding down Yui's wet cheeks, his caress pulling Yui under the water even more, the water was being submerged into the Man's will. His grossly dark eyes seeping into Yui's mind, his longing for someone was so sickening that she couldn't dare see him as a man, but as a lustful animal, that longed to swallow every kind girl in his lips.

" You realize now that I'm an evil beast now? Right?" grinned the Man, his face bowing over Yui's body, his cheek resting cruelly on Yui's forehead.

"But I will tell you why I'm here for you." "This silly game can't go on for much longer, because, I need you Yui, and I will have you." screeched the figure, curling his fingers and arms around Yui, gradually drowning her body, his warm embrace was killing her silently, like an arrow being twisted into a deer's small delicate wound.

" I hate you." coughed Yui struggling to keep her breath, the seas icy cold shores submerging her even deeper by the second into it's sinful liquid.

"Oh my darling, me too, but that's not why I love you, I love you because you have been loved by that woman." howled the Man, his shivering wicked cloak binding around Yui's legs, the water drenching the man's pale white skin. And again his lips were slowly being grazed around her cheeks, his skin feeling the edges of her cold flesh, curling his black air over her wet chin.

"W-What –do –you mean…." gagged Yui pulling his bitter body close, to keep her from drowning into the waters icy deep trench.

"Hold me closer Yui because you without me are nothing."

" Because you were my lover's tender child for such a small period, a woman that loved you, loved you more me." cried the man in a deep and cynical voice, that sent a further shock of winter breeze on her wet skin.

" What's her name?" choked Yui's clinging her fingers around his shoulders, his strength could be felt in between her naked body and his bitter chest.

" She's a beast like me, but she's been intermixed with a boy who your love knows very well, because your man loves him dearly." hollered the sinister voice, wrapping his strong and caustic arms around Yui's bare back, and with a small laugh, he pulled Yui's face close to his, catching Yui's fearful eyes with a shaking glower.

"This will be the last time you see me, for I'm slowly losing strength with you." beamed the evil beast, his vicious fingers twisting around Yui's wintry frozen cheeks. Overwhelmed by his intense immoral stare, Yui began to scream loudly, so loudly that his lips lunged at hers, and began enveloping around the film of her mouth. His fangs scraping around her bottom lip, spurting in his tongue with her blood. Penetrating her with his revolting kiss, his fingers pulled Yui's head tighter with his immoral and vigorous yank. Feeling the edges of his skin attached to her lips, Yui pulled away from him, her fingers digging into his fingers with a forceful scrape, triggering his hands to let go, reeling his red stained lips from her bloody mouth. His bloody fangs glimmered in the black sky, and her red blood tainted on his pale flesh, like a blood lusty creature from the abyss, surging with desire to swallow blood and flesh whole.

"Goody bye my Yui." smiled his evil majesty, waving goodbye to Yui, and finally plunged Yui's body deep into the water that swallowed her skin up slowly.

Looking back up with a surprised stare, Yui saw his image blurring behind with glacial blue waters that dragged Yui's freezing body deep into its trench. Yes, drowning, Yui's breath was hastily leaving her constricting lungs. Gazing back up at his evil grin, Yui lost it, the air under her breath was out, and no longer could she feel her fingers.

"NNNNOOOOO!" wailed Yui mutely screaming under the blue frosty waters; the last of her air bubbles swimming up to the surface above, his fingers and hand still pressed down –crushing her strength under his arms.

Wailing and howling stridently, Yui could feel her essence drifting against the icy waters currents, her body floating lifeless in the polar waters, while her cheeks slowly turning blue she no longer could breathe or flail her limbs, but swayed there comatose, her russet eyes shifting not once from his evil laugh, not blinking, not even once.

"Yui…Yui…….Yui." a voice called her from the deepest part of her consciousness. The voice like a ripple tore through the water, pulling the man's evil gaze from her eyes, and slowly pulled Yui to her senses, with a swift tug, Yui's body was pulled from the arctic sea, her wet unmoving chest pulled to her bed, and with a sturdy yank, Yui awoke from her watery grave, and back into the warmth of her bed with a surge of blue light.

" Yui, get up, are you ok?" shouted the Chairman yanking on Yui's shoulders intensely, pulling Yui from the frozen waters that held her captive. Bit by bit, Yui began to respond to the Chairman's worried gaze with a distressed nod.

"Goodness Yui, you sounded like you were dieing." sighed the Chairman collapsing into the wooden rocking chair beside her bed.

" C-Chairman, I saw him again." coughed Yui as if her lungs were still being penetrated by the drowning clear water.

" You did!" "How –what did he look like Yui, you must tell me!" shouted the Chairman pulling Yui's her blankets over her shivering body.

" I know this must be difficult, but tell me what he said to you, I promise this will be between you and me." smiled Cross-san wiping Yui's disheveled hair from her eyes.

" You promise right?" "You won't send me back to that hell hole again would you?"

"And if you did I SWEAR I would start causing trouble because you don't know who-."

"Yui, I swear I won't utter a word of this." affirmed Cross-san pulling his hand to his heart with an oath.

"That man was there again, his evil glowing eyes, and his long black tainted hair, although I have been through these nightmares many time, for the first time he explained why he was here." cringed Yui, attempting to overlook his evil smile that peered at her behind the blue water.

" And while I was drowning, he told me, I was important to him because I was his lovers child, and that he hated me for that."

"Not only that, but he said something so strange that I don't quite understand, that woman was intermixed with a boy, that which, someone I loved cared dearly about him."

"I really can't figure that out, why would he torture me like that and toss me aside with those bizarre secrets, I just don't get it." cried Yui realizing how many times she has been agonized and taunted to be hurled aside with no clue to why he did so.

"Yui…please don't cry, you did good, everything is over." beamed the Chairman, sitting close to Yui's crying and quivering body.

"I know Chairman, I'm glad he's gone too, but I-." interrupted Yui, wiping her salty tears from her red rosy cheeks, and gazing once again at the Chairman she sighed a breathe of relief, and placed herself on her pillow again.

Knowing that she couldn't finish her sentence for there was one thing she wanted to find out before she could be her Yui-ish self again, and that was the secrecy of the Night Class. She wasn't going to allow those students roam at the Academy's corridors at night, no, not until she knew why their eyes glowed red, and why they stared at the students so lustfully, like animals hungry for the kill.

~~~*---*~~~~

**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! A nightmare with his evil majesty again, what will become of Yui's nightmare? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333 **


	21. Hidden Under A Dusty Coat

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"Yui stop you're dribbling, you're getting food all over your cheeks." giggled Yuuki throwing a napkin straight at her face.

"Sorry, but that hospital had really nasty food, I swear not even a rat would eat it." choked Yui swallowing an immense wad of rice

" Yuuki, I have to go to town today to get a copy of Yui's results, so it's your and Zero-kun's duty not to let anyone around Yui except Kaname-sama of course." puffed The Chairman untying his pink frilly apron from his blue sweater.

" Really, why do I have to stay in hiding?" "It's boring, my grades are going to straight into the dump with Yuuki's illegible notes." sighed Yui totally bluntly adding that part, and of course she avoided Yuuki's exploding expression.

"It's necessary, what if some doctor finds out you're with us, they'd snatch you up again, and I'm risking my ass for you again." declared Zero poking his extremely sluggish lavender eyes from his ashen hair, that was visible from across the kitchen.

"You're here finally, we are late again thanks to you." exclaimed Yuuki point her finger accusingly at Zero's sullen face, her gleaming beam blinking off her crimson eyes.

"You stay here Yui, I will be back." smiled Cross-san poking Yui's nose with small touch.

And watching both Yuuki and Zero walking through the heavy wooden doors sided with the Chairman, Yui sensed that today was going to be rough, the day was not going to turn out so well.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Tap. Tap. Tap. The Chairman's neatly shined loafers rapped down the stone hall way of the Association's Mental Ward's Record Room, and with a stern stare of his dusty-rose colored eyes the Chairman walked up to the open desk, a woman perched tightly on her chair.

" Cross Kaien nice to see your face around here." smiled the small old lady pushing her pen into her aged bun.

"I wish I could say like-wise, but I'm here to meet with Tsubaki-dono about a matter concerning a patient admitted not too long ago." stated Cross squeezing the edges of his glasses back onto his nose.

"I understand Cross-san, she can be very-."

"Very what, darling?" suspending the old lady's voice from echoing any further into a sentence, her figure walking out from the shadow of the corner.

" Tsubaki-sensei!" "I didn't think you were-."

"That's right, you often don't do you?" "Well why aren't letting the Chairman through, we have a meeting arranged." smiled Tsubaki-sama striking her black raven hair behind her white lab coat.

" It's ok Tsubaki-dono, she was just…"

"Well aren't you coming in?" "I have the results of that patient waiting." smirked Tsubaki pointing down the stone hallway gently smiling back at the Chairman, her hazel eyes breaking the room with a dark aura, catching the Chairman's eyes with a flicker of doubt.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Hey, Zero, this is a little late but, um, I really want to know what you and Yui were talking about that night." blurted Yuuki whispering out from behind Yori's back.

" Yuuki pay attention or you're going to get called on." said Yori in a hushed tone still staring blankly ahead on the board.

"She was just thankful that's all." stated Zero laying his head on his curled fist, his silvery hair drooping over his eyes.

"Really, you sure it wasn't-."

"Cross Yuuki, what are you doing?" barked the teacher staring back at Yuuki with anger.

"N-N-N-Nothing!" stammered Yuuki clenching her notes, and straightening up her posture with a fidgety twitch.

"Pay attention or I will send you to the principle's office." sighed the teacher placing her fingers back on the board –scribbling some unknown equations on it.

Zero's thinking process was so hard to read for Yuuki, she could even break the barriers of his heated glare, like he was purposely hiding something from her, but what exactly? Surely whatever tiny chat he and Yui had it wasn't of any meaning, right? These thoughts whirled in her mind like a tornado, twisting and unearthing even deeper questions, does Yui like…?

~~~~*---*~~~~

" It's a shame, you're only here for the results I thought you'd want to visit me." giggled Tsubaki-san walking down the hallway making her way towards her office.

" No, Sorry Tsubaki-dono, it's only for the results." stated the Chairman walking along side Tsubaki's quick paced figure.

"No please Kaien, call me Nanami." exclaimed Nanami peeking her red tinted smile from the corner of her face.

" Right Nanami-san, I would like the results so I can be on way please." smiled Cross-san trying to hurry up with his task.

"Right in here Kaien, my office." smirked Nanami gesturing Cross-san in, her hand out stretched, and her red lips curling around her white smile.

Stepping into the large room, the Chairman sat himself daintily down on the red oak engraved chair, his eyes catching the sight of the enormous library shelves behind her own red oak chair.

" So you've finally come to meet me, I was quite surprised seeing you here, usually you'd send someone else." grinned Tsubaki tilting her hip on her massive wooden desk.

"Well, this was important Tsubaki-san, I really was curious with Yui-chan's results." replied the Chairman pulling his coat from the floor.

"Don't think you can fool me Kaien, I know you like my own hand." scoffed Nanami inching her way toward the Chairman's face.

"I know you had something to do with the runt's disappearance, and the Association won't take that matter lightly." barked Tsubaki stuffing her finger into the Chairman's shoulder, her hazel eyes blaming the Chairman for Yui's disappearance.

"Nanami let's be civil, whatever the results indicate about Yui must be conclusive, and about Yui I had no participation with her break out." answered the Chairman quite politely, completely ignoring the finger that jabbed in his coat.

" Now may I have the results?" asked Cross-san courteously, his own smile erasing any doubts from entering Nanami's thoughts.

" Yes, Kaien, here it is, seriously though Cross, I won't allow rule breakers free, it's not the way the Association does it or the way I do it." remarked Tsubaki-san handing out the manila envelope into Kaien's palm, her eyes still peering out with gloom.

" I assure you my hands are not tainted." replied the Chairman weaseling out of her tricky questions, and receiving the paper with a content but small smile.

"Right Kaien, but now we can't do anything with Muira-san, she's out of our control now." sighed Nanami placing herself on the leather red oak beside Kaien.

"Oh? "How so Nanami-san?" asked the Chairman looking back at her hazel eyes curiously, his hands opening the manila envelope and pulling the diagnosis paper from its slit.

"Well when we she was sleeping during the few nights she was here, we snuck on her some reading device, monitoring the state of her mind as she went into the dormant state, and we came to some pretty important information, Cross, take a look at it yourself." exclaimed Tsubaki tapping her red polished finger nail on the paper.

Switching his view from Nanami's expression to the paper, he quickly began to process the information bellow. An enormous change of expression glided across the Chairman's face, staring blankly at the paper in his palms, the Chairman had no clue what exactly Yui was going through until now.

"I can see by your face that you didn't know, well that's how I took it when I saw it this morning." declared Nanami leaning back in the chair, making sure to stay lady-like in his presence.

"But- I didn't-."

"Yes Chairman neither did I but apparently the dreams she has been witnessing is clouding over her real dreams that are going on in the deep part of her brain."

"Apparently, with another secret test, we found out that Yui was going through what the Association called a " Birth Curse" that only a only Purebloods can dish out, it's used rarely though, due to the Council's restrictions, and very few curses are known, but I guess this one got away with it." sighed Tsubaki glancing over at the Chairman's awed expression.

" But if you want to know, Yui is a descendent of a Pureblood line, fortunately a long distance member maybe like a cousin 12 times removed?" giggled Nanami covering her mouth with her hands making sure her laugh didn't go too far.

"Do you know which line, Nanami-san?" asked the Chairman closing his eyes with a sense of agitation.

"Kuran Rido probably, but with a small issue Cross-san, these curses are not meant to be taken casually, but the curse should fade away, after all Rido isn't alive anymore, therefore the curse should diminish with age." assured Tsubaki lifting herself off the chair and facing the Chairman again, her eyes noting an assurance.

" And do you think that any memories could allow us to trigger any recollection of Rido's appearance to her as a child." asked the Chairman dragging his body off the seat, and packing the results in his oversized grey coat.

" I think it might, in order to perform the curse Rido had to have had some sort of contact with the child at an age that she would not remember, like around six or seven at the most." affirmed Nanami stroking her raven hair gently, her suspicious glare searing into the Chairman's gaze.

"I must go now, but thank you for clearing things up for me." smiled the Chairman, pacing his way out of the room, his senses still tuned to Nanami's presence.

"Oh Chairman." called out Nanami from behind Cross's back, her loud voice ringing in the Chairman's ears.

Before turning the corner, he glanced at her one more time, the glint of his glasses spreading across Nanami's hazel glimmering eyes.

"The Hunter Association will maintain contact with you, that I promise." smirked Nanami placing her pen onto her red soft lips with a menacing gesture.

Taking a deep puff of breath Cross turned away, his stern gaze glowing through the glass of the frame that clenched his nose tightly. Yui's future and past was hidden behind his grey, dusty coat, and he wished so enthusiastically to place it back into Yui's hands, to see her hold her authentic life in her hands again, and to see his sweet student gearing for the world again, like the Yui he had admitted that auspicious day.

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! The Chairman received Yui's results, but how does this affect Yui? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	22. Murky Tomato Soup

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

" Tomu!" "I swear I saw A-ko the doll under the chair!" screamed the voice echoing around in the televisions shining light.

"Kimiyo, you're delusional, that thing is just a doll, go back to sleep." said the man pulling Kimiyo's arms back into bed.

Damn it Tomu, just listen to Kimiyo, she looks smart enough to know what under the bed, with those glasses and all, thought Yui squeezing the beige pillow that she clasped in her hands so tightly.

"Please just check please Tomu, for me." cried the lady in the tube, the pixels of her image looking back at the clearly self-assured Tomu.

Making sure her eyes wouldn't blink Yui glued her forehead to the television, her eyes staring at Tomu's face with terror inspired awe.

"Ok Kimi, just a check." answered the man reeling over their bed, the camera position changing to Tomu's piercing scared eyes. Yui's hands then started to pull and tear into the pillow's cushion her eyes leaning away in awe squeezing her feet onto the red plush carpets warmth.

" Tomu, did you find anything?" asked the girl nervously tugging onto Tomu's white t-shirt, her finger trembling on his body.

"Tomu?" she asked again lightly her arms pulling up Tomu's face.

The television's angle switched to Kimiyo's eyes, her loud shrill seeping through the television's speakers, her loud scream causing Yui to scramble up in terror her eyes catching the horrible sight of Tomu's carved face, his gooey muscles strewn all over his white t-shirt.

"Yui, I found you." sighed a voice behind Yui's ears; it's voice sending icy chills up Yui's neck and arms.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Yui swiveling her body to the right swinging her palms to the intruders face, and with a swift blow Yui landed on the couch bellow.

" OW!" "What was that for!" bellowed Zero kneeling over Yui, his hand rubbing the sore spot that Yui smacked like a son-of-a-gun.

"Zero!" cried Yui looking back surprisingly over the couch's arm rest, her eyes blinking in disbelief.

"You should have realized that I was watching a movie!" "God, who does that when someone's watching a scary movie?" exclaimed Yui looking over at Zero's red cheek, she smacked him pretty hard.

"I really could care less about T.V., and you should really stop watching those with your condition Yui." sighed Zero pulling up from the ground his tall stance looming over Yui's midget character, his lavender popping through the televisions shiny light.

" You gotta' admit that was awesome though, I backhanded you in a second." giggled Yui pulling up a pillow deflecting Zero's swipe at her head.

"Good for a beginner, a vampire would've already got you." assured Zero stuffing his hand back down in his jackets pocket.

Yui's eyes stared back at Zero's worried expression, her eyes shifting with a light of weakness, like a small pure lamb that broke through the glow of his glare. Zero's unmoved face, still poked through the curly tips of Yui's short hair, glaring back with an awkward pause.

GGGUUURRRRGGGLLLLLEEEEE.

With a breeze of red fresh flush, Yui's cheeks grew pink, the edges of her cheeks filling up with red.

Heaving a slight sigh, Zero gazed back at Yui again.

"Are you hungry?" asked Zero glaring back at Yui's embarrassed and content nod.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"It smells good in here, hey chair-." paused Yuuki looking back at the kitchen room, her eyes staring back at Zero's frilly pink apron.

"AHAHAHAHA." laughed Yuuki collapsing to the floor in laughter, the brims of her eyes filled with teary joy.

" I'm only wearing this because it's the only one Yuuki." moaned Zero glaring back at Yuuki with a dagger piercing glower, like a mad wolf, his lack of concentration almost slicing his finger on the cutting board.

"Hehehe, Wh-what are you making…." smiled Yuuki plopping herself down next Yui, handing her the notes from her classes.

"Tomato soup." stated Zero boiling the water with a turn of a dial.

"Wait…isn't that the sorta' soup you made for your bro-." stopped Yuuki, uncomfortably putting off the last syllables of her sentence.

Zero's lavender eyes poked through his ashen hair that dangled over his eyes, his leer staring intently at Yuuki, knowing very well what statement she was saying.

"I didn't-."

"No it's fine, I guess it was the only recipe that came to mind just now." replied Zero breaking off the peeling of the tomato's, his gloomy stance, standing there, remembering the hot bowl of tomato soup that his brother gobbled up so quickly.

"Zero has a brother?" exclaimed Yui looking back at Zero composed stance with amazement, her jaw wide open.

" A twin." stated Zero again resuming his peeling, light blurring the lavender eyes he hid under his hair.

"Twin, then, why isn't he here?" asked Yui looking back at the deeply concerned Yuuki, who's eyes were not dejecting from Zero's composure.

" He's not around." answered Zero again dropping the tomatoes into the hot boiling broth in the pot.

" Oh brother issues huh." replied Yui laying her forehead on the dinner table, brushing off the strands of hair over her eyes.

" But I'm still hungry so chop chop, start making my yummy tomato soup!" beamed Yui chucking a pencil at Zero's head, the bounce of the wood flicking off his hair.

Gazing back at Yui's wide smile, his sullen frown turned back into an expression of unyielding coldness.

Turning back to his cutting board Zero starting chopping again, his eyes still remain dampened but bright, for some reason, when he looked back at Yui, those eyes he looked into had the same glow that inside is chest he felt at home. Yui's eyes were home?

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Kiddies I'm baaaaacccckkk~~~~!" shouted the Chairman at the top of his lungs, his hair tied back into a ponytail again which floated to the kitchen.

"Mmm…something smells good." exclaimed the Chairman throwing his jacket onto the racket next to him.

"Zero made an awesome tomato soup." cried Yui, choking on the bits of tomato in her mouth.

"Zerorin making tomato soup!" "What an accomplishment, Ichiru-run would be very proud." declared Cross-san looking back at Yuuki who was making killing gestures at her throat.

"Ch-Chairman!" sighed Yuuki banging her head onto her textbooks with a loud thump.

The Chairman gaze stared back at Yui's and Zero's awkward glaring, each of them wondering what the significance was between the soup and Yui.

"Bwhat?" asked Yui swallowing the broth with a gulp.

" Nothing." answered Zero looking back at Yui's soup with a piercing leer, his thoughts going back to a deeper memory, a warm one.

* * *

" Ichiru, you got tomato skin on your chin." echoed Zero pulling Ichiru's t-shirt, pulling Ichiru's attention to his own chin.

" It's fine Zero, this is how much I like your soup." smiled Ichiru hugging Zero's palm in his own, the warmth of his eyes and hand pulling Zero's grin out from his cheeks, Ichiru….

" Zero, yo, I just paid a compliment to your soup you should really be glad this stuff is great." uttered Yui, her hand tugging onto Zero's shirt, her eyes echoing back to Zero's conscious, the steam of the soup floated around her face, like….

Staring back at Yui's face again, a chord struck in his chest, and his eyes exploded with shock and pulled his hand away from the table.

"Zero?" chimed Yuuki looking back at Zero's fierce glare, like his eyes were totally consumed be thought.

"I'm going to bed." sighed Zero screeching the legs of the chair from the floor, and lifting himself from Yui's fingers.

With a hurried walk outside, Zero disappeared around the corner, his white silvery hair fluttering around the beams.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" bumbled Yui, the brims of her eyes tearing up with sheer water, while her bottom lip trembled in worry.

" Of course not Yui, he's just like that, maybe he didn't want you to compliment him." cried Yuuki her cold slap wiping Yui across the back with a slight robotic laugh.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Knock. Knock. Knock. A rasping sound came from the other end of the door.

" Come in Yuuki." echoed his voice from under the covers.

"Sorry Zero." stammered Yuuki looking around the room making sure there weren't any odd pieces of clothing around.

" Umm…Yui's still bawling over the incident at the table, she's making a mess out of it, why don't you apologize." asked Yuuki kindly, pulling over the cover from Zero's sullen face.

"I can't, not now Yuuki." sighed Zero shifting his lavender glowing eyes towards Yuuki's crimson stare, and with a slight gaze Zero's chest pumped with an immense leap, the veins in his neck pulsing with power, the red tint glowing up and taking over his normal colored eyes.

"Y-Yuuki." coughed Zero again, the frown in his skin deepening with every second.

" Z-Zero…y-y-you should've told me!" exclaimed Yuuki pulling Zero's shoulder with a jerk.

" You can have as much as you want, Zero." " Wherever…" answered Yuuki kneeling over Zero's head, her eyelids clamping tightly over her eyes.

Glaring back at Yuuki's naked neck, and her fingers that tightly held her collar, he felt so disgusting, that scrunching face that Yuuki made, waiting for the pain of his fangs. But he couldn't resist himself, that dark blood was calling him deeper into temptation. Grasping Yuuki's wrists in his cold palms, Zero's mouth drew open, his fangs glimmering in the moonlight. And with an instant blow, Zero drove his fangs into Yuuki's tasty flesh, his tongue gulping and swallowing Yuuki's blood that dripped into his mouth. As quickly as Zero's lips covered Yuuki's neck, and his ashen hair spreading on Yuuki's brown hair, his hunger was slowly quenched.

Click.

The door's doorknob snapped open. And the gush of air was sent into the room, a pair of distressed eyes looming.

"Zero?" stammered Yui, her hands shaking on the doorknobs cold metal handle, her piercing stare not shifting from the sight she had stumbled upon. Her lively brown eyes, now dieing slowly in his room, Zero was….

Zero's red eyes shot open in surprise, his fingers clenching Yuuki's arms in disbelief. He could feel Yuuki's body shivering in his hands; Yui has finally uncovered his sin. His bloody dark, unwanted sin has finally broke the image that he tried to sustain so tremendously along side Yui. In that split second he couldn't believe what had come out from her mouth, that word that haunted him since he was born, the name that spilled out from Yui's teeth. It was….

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! A subconscious mistake in the soup, and a revealing bloody sin? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	23. Break The Pawn In Pieces

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

Red, Red, Red, nightmares, stirring, pulling, harming you. Blood. Blood is bad. Yui. Keep that in mind Yui. Don't forget. Actually…forget Yui, forget blood. Forget.

~~~*---*~~~

That horrible smell, that sight, blood. A blood-sucking monster that ate your life, in return turns you into sin. Yes. Zero is sinning. Yuuki is bleeding, while she lets something unforgivable draw out of her neck her sacred blood. Sacrilege!

This spinning sensation, like the floor was slipping out from Yui's feet. Seeing Zero, Zero in red, those glowing hungry eyes preying on sacredness, a beast from the pit -those fangs that bore at Yui like an animal, thirsty for food. And yet…Yui's face glared back unmoving, like part of her soul was shattered into millions of pieces. Zero's lips nuzzled in Yuuki's nape, the blood soaked cheeks of Zero penetrating Yui's conscious. Yui saw those eyes again, the pain she saw before in his eyes, an unquenchable hunger that roared in his body and seared his flesh. Yui knew that. Yui saw it. A blood-sucking beast!

And as quick as Yui's eyes caught the sight of blood and Zero's true form, the rush of panic drew in her, like a door that has finally been unlocked, like her heart thawing. And with a frightened gasp Yui inhaled the air viciously, her heart pounding in her chest like a rolling train. The air inhaled so harshly that she began to choke, and with a swift second a wave of red tint took over her eyes, a bloody memory revealed in pain. And in place of Zero's fading place took another person, his eyes the same color, yet smudged with a calming stare, he loved his sin. The boy with lavender eyes.

"Yui I need this, she is good to me for this, even if I am a monster."

"Master is good." echoed the voice in a tiny boyish voice. Around the red tint that covered her eyes, she saw those lavender eyes, and around his lips were blood, but his eyes were tainted normal, a human.

"Yui-chan I need this, master is good." said the boy licking his lips again, the wet blood flowing in his tongue and his lips, and his mouth, like water.

Something so strange about this boy, and when her eyes met with his she felt her heart flutter, like that boy was so familiar. So warm. That boy's name came so abruptly to her tongue, so close to her memory, his name…what was his name? And as quickly as that memory appeared, it flew away, the red tint in her eyes fading back to Yuuki's shocked face and Zero's regretful bloody stare. That memory stole her balance and her strength and glaring back at Zero, that boy's name repeated in her head, a small syllable of his name. A number.

"Ichi-?" choked Yui her lips curling around those letters. Muttering those letters extracted Yui's muscles from her legs and hauled out her icy breathe from her lungs, the aching pain in her head banging like hammers. Trying hard to stay awake, Yui fell into her own weariness. Her legs underneath her slipping from her toes, and closing her eyes shut with an immense drained body, Yui tumbled hard to the ground, her serene face plummeting to the floor with a thud. And all Zero saw from Yui's horrified eyes was her soft hair flying through the air and around her cheeks, and her body thumping down cold to the floor. While Yuuki's small shout for help echoed in his mind.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Black. Her eyes covered in it this time. No not red. Black. And as she stared into the black she felt a tingle around her, a warm spot in the black around her. Somebody's warm shoulder, and a running pace, and like that Yui felt the warmness turn cold, and a softness under her, falling back into her unconsciousness Yui lost the feel of the warm shoulder.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Blinking. Blinking twice. Yui's body began to thaw, and a creeping feel of fingers were crawling up her forehead. Sturdy fingers, and a slow breathe. When she began to feel those fingers her ears popped with a hard bang, and she could hear a voice slowly calling her. A man's voice. The chairman!

"Ch-Chairman!" shouted Yui popping out from under her covers, water drops trickling down her temples.

" Settle down Yui-chan, down agitate yourself." sighed the Chairman patting Yui's forehead.

"What do you mean Chairman?" "I'm fine, seriously." puffed Yui crawling out from the bed, and into her slippers.

"Wha-?" "Wait, wait, Yui didn't you just see what happened?" asked the Chairman pulling onto Yui's light rose T-shirt.

" Um…you mean the tomato soup incident, yea I'm probably overreacting again." mumbled Yui rubbing the spot where Cross had laid his hand on her head.

Glancing back at the Chairman's quiet mood, she couldn't shake off his worried expression, it was following her on the way out, and it stayed with her in the halls, that worried glare was strange and Yui slowly began realizing something. When her eyes met with Yuuki's across the hall, she stared intently at Yuuki's fearful gaze and the band-aid over her neck.

"I'm going to see Zero." declared Yui awkwardly goggling back at Yuuki's surprised stare. Pulling the door open, she revealed on the other side Zero, and his upset expression that riddled him while he was lying down.

"Y-Yui." exclaimed Zero with a surprised jolt in his voice, the brow over his eyes burrowing with a wrinkle.

"Are you ok?" " You're not wheezy or anything right?" asked Zero with a harsh tone, his hands shaking over Yui's shoulders.

Blood. Echoed in her ear, that small voice.

Blood? Asked Yui to herself as she stared back into Zero's lavender eyes again, like his stare was a piece of the puzzle. Realizing Zero's furious stare, Zero's face was over taken by a bloody vision, pulling Yui's memory out again.

"Let me go!" cried Yui jabbing Zero's side with her fist, triggering Zero's hands to let go of her skin.

" What are you Zero?" cried Yui weeping under her arms avoiding Zero's icy worried gaze.

" Was that blood on your face?" asked Yui again crying relentlessly under her shirt; making sure Zero's expression wouldn't bypass her again.

"Yui, I'm-."

"It's not fair!" "I don't know what to think anymore Zero, I don't know what I'm doing." whimpered Yui sliding down the wall pulling her face out from her shirt, closing her eyes with anger.

"I can't go to school, I can't leave the house, I can't see Karen, I haven't seen my parents at all, and those doctors are looking for me, and those students…it's all their fault!" cried Yui, her tears pouring out from her eyes and dripping down her chin.

" And the worst of all is, I never used to be like this." "I-I-I was walking around minding my own business, not a care in the world, and not once was I ever called to the principle's office!" wept Yui convulsing under the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"And now you, you with those eyes!"

"Zero please-!"

Budmph.

A yank pulled her into a warm spot, and she began to realize Zero's arms around her neck, and his chin resting on her small head, his shoulders pulling Yui's body with an unbreakable curling of his arms. And that warm shoulder she felt in the darkness came to life again. It was Zero who rushed her to the bed. But now what was next? What was Yui to say?

" I don't know why, but when you look at me and when you smile I feel so close to you Yui." blurted Zero his words being muffled by Yui's silky hair that rubbed against his cheeks.

"And when you cry you feel so far away." uttered Zero, his fingers inching over Yui's head, feeling her melting warmth on his palms.

"I don't know why this happens Yui, I don't and I would pull you away if I could but I can't and if I'm doing all this to you cut me off." said Zero muffled under his own breathe,

"Cut me from your life, don't look at me, talk to me, anything that hurts you Yui!" declared Zero reeling his chest from Yui's body, his fingers jerking Yui's shoulders away. Glaring back into Yui's calm face, only small traces of red around her eyes, and there it was, Yui's smile peeking through her hair. A pearly grin placed gently on her cheeks. Like what ever he said had no effect on her.

" Dummy, you didn't have to say all that, all I wanted to know was why were your eyes red." giggled Yui wiping away her embarrassing tracks of tears from her cheeks.

Staring back into those eyes again, he longed for that feeling again, the feeling that he felt every time he looked at her. A homey feeling, a happy but lonely feeling. What was this curse that haunted him in her eyes, those eyes that he knew so very well? Damnit. He couldn't unearth it. It was buried deep in her eyes.

"It had to do with your results Yui." sighed the Chairman poking his face through the small crack of the door, the glint of his glasses bouncing off the walls.

"Th-The results?" stammered Yui again watching the Chairman walk by Zero's gray casting stance.

"I have them here Yui, the results from the Ward." stated Cross-san pulling the manila envelope from his green wooly shawl.

"What's in it Chairman, what did they say?" asked Yui her distant eyes gazing back at the Chairman's anxious expression.

" It says-."

"Chairman, I'll read it for you." interrupted a howling voice from Yui's side, his voice so familiar, that man with the dark eyes.

"Kaname!" mumbled Yui turning around facing his stern expression with a shocking stare.

"I can give you those results Yui, if you wish." replied Kaname again his eyes glancing back at the rueful Chairman, as if the twinkle from his glasses robbed Kaname from his hidden secret.

"Kaname tell me please, I must know!" exclaimed Yui pulling onto Kaname's jacket. The brunt of Kaname's sneer reeling in Yui's innocent gaze, like a bird to a trap.

"Yui." roared Zero pulling Yui's elbow from Kaname's figure, Zero's icy eyes exposing his glowing livid stare from under his wrinkled brow.

" From what the forms say you're mental state is slowly decaying, your presence in this school is slowly turning you to paranoia, am I right Chairman?" asked Kaname glaring back at the Chairman's clenching fingers, his lips pressed tightly with fear.

"Kaname-kun is right, Yui." sighed the Chairman glancing back to Zero's staggered composure, like the image Zero had of Yui was shattered.

" May I have the manila envelope Cross?" asked Kaname politely pulling his hands out for the paper, his calm and collective gaze angering Zero's stance. With a remorseful and small gulp the Chairman handed Kaname over the results, Yui's true fate being held by Kaname's fingers, whose only reason for this betrayal was for "her" to keep her safe. For Yuuki's sake, he wouldn't allow a surprise pawn pop up in the game and ruin all that Kaname had worked for. And as his fingers tore the envelope around Yui's shuddering face, he wished that he could pull that pawn from the game, but it was already too late. No going back, it was for her, that Yuuki who was secretly laying her ears on the door. The unwanted pawn had to go, and Kaname was going to do anything to break Yui –for her sake. The sole cause Kaname had ever wanted to live for, to see Yuuki's face next to his. His Yuuki, and the unwelcome pawn stirring in a game that Kaname did not know of. Break the pawn. Break it in million of tiny pieces so that not a trace, only dust, will exist.

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Zero realizes some innate feeling towards Yui. While a piece of Yui's memory is coming forth, a dark man comes to shatter it all, with a tear of the envelope? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	24. To Be a Cruel Woman

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

" Yui the best for you now is to leave this academy, and start at some other school somewhere else, you have talent, and as the Chairman's helper, I understand that he too wishes the best for you Yui." puffed Kaname crinkling the last tiny pieces of paper into the bin beside him.

" I'm sure Zero and Yuuki would help you pack, and we'll take you home next morning." stated Kaname again turning his burgundy gaze to Yui's shattered self-assurance, not a trace of glimmering light speckled in her eyes, a worthless and pathetic feeling welled deep in her body, like a hot fever that ceased to hit Yui's forehead with pangs.

And taking one last glimpse at Kaname's shady watch, the words in her mouth ran cold, millions of swarming thoughts that plagued her at this moment was again locked under his precise and unshakable fact. There was nothing Yui could do now, not in past, but the future is now, and she had to pull that last bit of vigor that was buried in her chest. Pulling Kaname's hand out from his side, Yui held it tightly in her fingers, her eyes not shifting from the purity that was beaming in both their eyes. As much as she tried avoiding his piecing gape, she saw something in him that she has seen before. Time and age visible in his stare, a pocket watch circling in those burgundy eyes, a loneliness that hasn't gone away. Kaname has so close to her, not close as in his hand in hers, but those eyes she has seen before, a close connection unbreakable as much as Yui hated Kaname's darkness and closure.

"Those students you have so gallantly hidden under lock and key have obeyed you Kaname-san, but as for me, I'm not so easily pushed aside." declared Yui again, the fingers that held his arm slowly releasing her grip.

" As much as you want to think that I'll forget, or I'll be kept quiet you're wrong Kaname-sama, I'll do whatever is in my power to find your secret, even if I have to do it behind your and the Chairman's back." exclaimed Yui pulling her self-serving attitude from the floor.

" Whatever you say Muira-san, but I'm surprised you still have that spark after all these countless downers, you're too weak Yui, you're too weak for any of this." sighed Kaname giving Yui a last cold stare before evading his eyes from hers.

" And who are you to say that?" " Who are you to know my strength?" asked Yui ducking under Kaname's broad arms making sure she didn't avoid contact with him.

" Because Yui, you're a child, a hopeless little girl that can't handle the tiniest bit of rejection, over-emotional, small, and weak." stated Kaname switching his glare towards Zero uneasy stance that loomed back at Kaname with defiance.

Trying to forget the note of rejection in his tone, she tried so hard to forget what he said, but every word that came out was true. Looking at her own wrists they were so tiny, but instead she took those words to her heart. A big heart she had, so big that it took everything that came her way in, Yui herself did not know what sort of emotions she had swarming in there. A weak but happy heart is no good, echoed a voice inside her mind again, like a small person in there.

" Fine, if that's how it is, I'll leave Chairman, right now." snapped Yui striding her way from Kaname, the boldness in her eyes gleaming through the tense atmosphere.

"Y-Yui-chan!" "Don't leave like that!" "We haven't even called your parents!" bumbled the Chairman shooting up from the edge of the bed, his worried stare melting through Yui's heart. And like that Yui felt that sense of helplessness build up again, a feeling to please the Chairman again, to good, to be kind. But that was no good for Yui now. To be a person other than she is wrong, but wrapping her heart in ice was the best for her, to prove to herself and the people around her to stay strong. Try not to run back to the Chairman with an apology for being so rude. No stay strong so that you can finish this chapter of your life, to find what Kaname held so secretly, and to come back with her heart out from the icebox.

But for now Yui had to freeze her feelings, to be a cruel woman so that she can come back to the Zero, Karen, Yuuki, Yori, and the Chairman with that nature of hers that knew so well. The vibrant Yui will come back out again, but until then the only path she could see now was harsh, and not to sink she had to float on ice, the iciness of her heart.

"I'm sorry Chairman, but if you really wanted this to end happily you were wrong." answered Yui not turning towards the Chairman's face, she didn't want him to see her remorseful expression, and she didn't want to see his heartbreaking frown.

And there and then Yui left behind all her thoughts, and time, her love, and her kindness, she began anew, to start truly her mission to encounter the Night Classes and the Academy's secret.

~~~~*---*~~~~

" I didn't think it would come to this." sighed Yuuki bowing her head in misery, curling her hands around each other hoping that the Chairman and Kaname-senpai would change their minds.

" Don't make that face Yuuki, Yui has always ridden on her hearts content, I'm sure whatever she thinks she's doing she knows it very well." replied Zero with a slight puff at the end of his breath, keeping his heavy hand on Yuuki's welcoming head, watching her tender crimson eyes shudder back and forth.

Gazing back at Zero's assuring eyes, she couldn't help but feel at ease, he definitely gave her a sense of comfort, his lavender eyes gazing back at the stars above that glistened intensely.

" Zero-kun!" "Stay here by the cart, make sure the luggage doesn't mess up." "Yuuki-chan I'm going to get the transfer papers with Kaname-san, don't let Yui leave until then!" cried the Chairman with a final wave and running wildly back in the woods heading towards the office.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Tiptoeing with lightness in her feet Yui began to tremble immensely, the palms of her hands sweating allover her suitcases that were strewn over the wooden floor of her room.

GAH! Don't wake Karen up! Don't wake her. Don't wake her! Thought Yui to herself pulling a huge blanket from her bed. And when she thought she was finally out from the pressure, a small hello-kitty trinket fell off the drawer beside her bed, echoing around the room with a small TING! Catching her by surprise Yui completely paused in the middle of her tracks waiting for Karen's snoring to continue, her body caught in an awkward position over her suitcase.

Pulling the cases out carefully from the room she stopped again, her eyes wandering back inside the dorm room where, for 3 years, she had slept, cried and laughed in. All of the above with the best person she had ever met. A funny, teasing, snorting, smart, and awesome brat that has taught her to eat soup without slurping like a cow. Karen. And as much as she wanted to turn away without a word, but how could Yui do that? That girl was her best friend, her last act of kindness was to see Karen's wrinkled nose buried deep in her pillow. So walking back into the room, she stood over Karen's sleepy head watching her incoherent snoring wade back and forth. Pulling a shiny rose cufflink from her periwinkle-striped jacket Yui placed the cufflink in Karen's open hand.

"RED RIDING HOOD AND THE HOODLUM!" snorted Karen again, rolling her short raven hair around the pillow licking her lips slightly.

Almost collapsing from the incoherent punch line Karen had mumbled from under her breath. Gaining her breath again, Yui walked out again, pulling the door closed with a closing link and a slight sound. Looking back at the number of her room she bumped her head against it, rubbing her navy wooly hat on the wood, a depressed feeling coming over her an unnatural depressed feeling. A dark evil aura that loomed over her with lustful dark eyes –an evil man.

Catching the shadow that crawled up the wooden floor, Yui peeked from the corner of her eyes staring back at the mans evil heavy feeling.

" I see you sensed me already, my missy!" laughed the voice from behind her, the suppressed cough choking on his breathe. Pressing his long fingernails on her soft tinted cheeks the mans red eyes glared back at her with a desire to swallow her, a lustful man

" Don't cry little girl, there's something else I want from you." sneered the dark man, his pale lips curling around his teeth with an unnatural smile, a long and gluey one.

Terrified to the bone, Yui was caught between her stone cold panicking and trying to break free from the man's fierce hands. Looking back at the man's cold expression she knew whatever he was going to do it wasn't something Yui was going to go through again. No she wasn't going to let the feeling of terror penetrate her again, she had to make a move, run.

Glancing back at the mans fingernails that were pressed in her cheeks, there was something wrong with this man, a sinister stare, and abnormal length to his hands, and smile –like his blood was being stretched and churned into the beast he was. She couldn't stand it any more his red glare, and with a chilling cry she screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling every one of her vocal chords into action.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAaaammppphh-."

That ear shattering sound resonated around the brick walls and the frosty stony floors that paved their way to the girl's Sun Dorms. And with that vibrating pitch Zero's and Yuuki's ears twitched a small bit, a long scream slowly making its way out from the building with a chill.

"D-Did you hear that?" snapped Yuuki making her way towards Zero's eager lavender eyes –that were consequently staring at Yuuki's sheer keen appearance.

"Yea, it was Yui." howled Zero clicking the snap off his Blood Rose, the chain rattling in his coat. Glaring back at Yuuki's determined image, Zero ran back into the stony building pulling his gun from his coats pocket.

Climbing up the dark stairwell, Yuuki unhitched her Artemis from the leather belt under her skirt, pulling it out, a clanking noise releasing the other levels of metal from Artemis' shiny beam. Switching his glowing lavender eyes from the stairs, Zero looked back at Yuuki signaling her to stay behind him. Snapping his arms out from his jackets sleeves, Zero held his Bloody Rose's metal grip out, the barrel of the gun pointing straight at the dark hallway that encompassed them. Flaring his lavender eyes wider, the edges of his sliver hair flapping in the sweet breeze, his puckered silver brow over his eyes kept straight, where was Yui in the encumbered darkness?

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! In the end Yui decided to leave the Academy, not realizing one thing, she was always being followed! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	25. Helpless Like A Wounded Animal

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

Zero's chains clanged in the swaying, and passing air of the hall –his glowing violet eyes peering out from his silver bangs. The breath that he inhaled slowly pushed out from his lungs as he slowly made his way in towards the darkness of the hall, his jacket being tugged on by Yuuki's sturdy fingers. The fierce glower that radiated from his eyes pierced the halls darkness, and his ears became tuned to the sounds that surrounded him and Yuuki.

Crack. The floorboards began to squeak and shake under Zero's shoes –a person was slithering in the dark halls. And as Zero's fingers held the trigger tightly, he began to smell the man's scent, and with another whiff he felt Yui's presence in his body, the aura of both in the hallway.

~~~~*---*~~~~

That noise, that screeching noise was ringing about in Karen's ears like a bell. That small yelp was so tiny but so piercing that Karen swore that she heard it before. Peeling her blankets off of her pajamas, Karen made her way to the door, her ears pressing up against the wood waiting for another sound to make its way towards her.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Underneath the mans tough palms Yui's breath trembled, the warmth of her breathe cupped in the mysterious mans hands. She couldn't move, not even slightly, as the man's brawny muscles constricted with vigor, pulling Yui's squirming into submission; like a rat under a python's powerful jaw.

She could feel the floorboards under her boots shake; Zero was so close and yet the darkness around them wouldn't comply. If her legs weren't shaking, and her hands not trembling Yui would flail and pull and cry, but the moment now was so desperate that Yui wanted the cry, and curl. This man that pulled her chest in tight and bore down on her arms was serious, she could tell from the moment she caught the man's eyes, he was going to put up a fight. Reeling into Yui's neck, gasping in and out, he spoke under her tender ear a phrase that stunned Yui, drawing out the terror in Yui's shaking, chocolate tinted eyes.

" We are leaving together, my missy." snickered the man under a small and odious tone.

"MMMMMMMMMHHHHPPPP!" screamed Yui again beneath the pressing force of his fingers, shrieking from the brim of her voice, Yui's muscles pulled tightly together, wriggling and squirming from the man's crushing limbs.

Psshclick!

"Don't play with me vampire, get out from there NOW!" snarled Zero repositioning his Bloody Rose into the darkness, the savage glaze of his eyes shifting over with anger.

The floor under Yui's shoes were suddenly pulled from under her, the air flying by her face, and a binding power pulling her down towards the figure in the dark. Creaking backwards towards the bouncing incandescent light of the moon, Yui's eyes began to push the darkness aside from her eyes only to see an open window and the howling wind of the night.

"Good bye mister hunter, I bid farewell to thee!" cackled the guy curling his arms and fingers around Yui's waist.

Zero's ears finally caught the booming man's sound, so close. Dashing for the voice that scraped around the halls, Zero's legs bolted out from Yuuki's fingers, screeching around the corners, Yuuki's eyes only catching a glimpse of Zero's ashen hair flying across the end of the bending walls.

Pulling his Bloody Rose out from the darkness, he stood there with a taken back look; the glimmer of moonlight penetrating the dark lavender colors in his eyes that were covered under the locks of his silver hair.

"I said goodbye hunter." sneered the man with a vile smile that crept across his skin, his body leaning over the open panel. The air of the springing autumn draft soared into the hallway that fluttered Yui's hair in its grasp.

Catching Yui's terrified eyes from the other end of the open window, her figure bending over the slimy man's broad shoulders, he knew the man's plan –to tumble over the edges of the window, collapsing with both their bodies, together, to the bottom of the forest.

All that remained for Zero to see of Yui's frightened eyes was the whishing air that pinned Yui's cheeks with a slight brush of her hair, and watching the man's smile disappear from the window along with Yui's plunging body, Zero ran to the open window, his eyes searching for Yui's fallen expression that pulled him out from his daze.

"Zero!" "HEELLPPP!" cried Yui, her echoing voice that resonated in the binding darkness of the trees.

Bouncing from the ends of his eyes Zero scanned the trees frantically for any trace of Yui, any trace, even the tips of her fingers, or the hair of that vampire. And as the seconds passed by Zero's watch got even more desperate –not a single vestige of Yui. Wrinkling his brow lower Zero's ear prickled slightly as the sound of a twig snapped bellow him, that man.

"GET OUT NOW!" barked Zero pointing the muzzle of the Bloody Rose beneath his feet that were dangling over the edges of the building, his eyes searching every last dark crevice of the pine's branches.

Hearing Zero's strong and howling voice, Yui's eyes ran over with tears, she was so close, but the hands of her captor took every bit of last breath from her. Yui couldn't do it anymore, she tried so hard to stop the man but it was like her hands weren't hers, as the power in her fingers slowly failed her, and all she could do now was attempt to move, for heaven's sake, she thought, MOVE!

And regaining for a mere second her muscles, she pulled together the last bit of adrenalin she had left in the body. Grabbing the man by his throat, Yui pulled him from under the branches, her hands and fingers trembling with energy. Tugging and jerking at his skin, the forceful blows that she had taken to her arms was not an option to let go. No she had to stay on his neck, curling her fingers into him, even if that meant collapsing with him to the grounds bellow. Grinding her teeth under her breath, Yui's palms fidgeted around with might, her hands still forcefully glued to his jugular, and regaining her control, Yui's toes pushed off the bark of the branch, pulling that man along with her to the bottom of the darkness.

" KILL ME YOU DOG!" shouted the man from under the protective leaves, his blurry blue eyes glinting from behind the branches; his smug and distressed smile coaxing Zero's eyes onto him.

Clenching the metal bar in his hands, a surging feeling of rage and irritation rose and pulsated in his temple as he felt his fingers heavy on the grip, a mighty blow from the gun sent the metal grip vibrating in his palms. That fateful clinking sound roared high, sending two loud bullets curving straight to the man's disgusting sly smirk. That faithful moment all Zero's eyes could see was blood that spattered patterns on the leaves, and a howling scream being let go from the wooden scattered branches.

" EEEENNNNNAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shrieked Yui with power, a course indescribable feeling shot up her thigh.

Sending Zero's blinking lids open, his wrinkles brows slid of his skin, ferrying a blank and bewildered haze over his lavender eyes. No.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cried Yui. Her hands pulled off the man's neck and straight onto her own leg. Grabbing the pulsing and red skin that crept over her jeans she looked back at her fingers that were soaked in red, red, blood.

"See mister hunter I am faster, and now I must leave perhaps we will see each other again someday!" cackled the man under the bushes.

"Let her go!" roared Zero clawing the bricks of the building under his nails –knowing so well that his words will go unanswered.

Gripping Yui's throat in his sticky palms, he glared back at those girl's eyes, which were covered in trickling tears, he felt at ease again, knowing that his body remained unscathed by that hunter's weapon. But he couldn't help but stop staring at Yui's bleeding flesh, slow blood oozing out by the second dripping onto her knees.

Yui didn't even see it coming, the powerful hands that held her clothes, and that had so suddenly pulled her body over his shoulder, using her own body to defend his. Even though she knew that a bullet had sliced through her skin, the pain was not strong, infact the only reason why she cried was because she couldn't stop looking at her captor's relieved face. This man was strong, unnaturally strong; she could feel it in his grip that held her neck, which dangled over the edges of the branches.

" Let's go my master awaits." coughed the man wiping his icky breath on his coat, his arms pulling in Yui over his shoulders once more. And looking back up at the Hunter's astounded look, the man took off from the bark of the trunk –reaching out for the next couple of limbs that he saw. Yui's flowing sheer tears wouldn't come to an end, it kept gliding across her face, as she looked back at Zero's dark outline once more, she felt so helpless. Helpless like an animal wounded without return, watching the scattering trees and scuttling branches, Yui knew that her life was out of reach. No more does she control her will. She was truly alone.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Hey guys, thanks for always reviewing my writing, it's really fun to see you guys enjoying my little book here. As you can see this story has gone a little lengthy, and well that is a sign that my stuff here is coming towards and end. So this is a little warning that Yui and the Mystery of the Night Class is coming towards its last chapters. I calculate that the end will be in about 10 chapters…atleast. So I hope you will continue reading till' the end!

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! In the end Yui decided to leave the Academy, not realizing one thing, she was always being followed! So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	26. The Captors Gentle Words

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

As Zero's outline began to distance from her, Yui's lids felt heavy on her eyes, and her body went limp, in a total eclipse, Yui fell from her world and her reality, to a dark place –a dark and scary place of nothingness. Closing her eyes to the moon's light, Yui's conscious fell asleep on her captor's shoulder, dropping, fading into her mind.

~~~~*---*~~~~

No. No. No. He said it was going to end. These dreams were supposed to be gone –non-existent. But instead, within his dark promises, came out another lie, no, this was not the end of her nightmares, instead a new beginning.

"Come out you coward!" screamed Yui inside the dark walls of her mind.

"You said I wasn't going to see you again." "YOU PROMISED!" cried Yui smashing her body across the murky barriers, only to feel her body ache with tremendous pain.

I AM HERE MY SWEET GHOST, echoed that sinister voice around her ears, and her mind.

" You are so close to me, and yet you still can't figure out what I am." chuckled the echo, booming from all sides of Yui –cornering her into small space around the beaming walls.

" No, I know what you are, you're…you're just my imagination, only that." wailed Yui, under her arms that blocked the sight of the bleeding walls –the sight of the oozing blood that escaped from the wrinkles of the walls.

" You are mine, Yui, since your disgraceful birth, and since your unfortunate encounter with sin, such a young maiden, pity that you are so innocent," laughed the sound that pulled Yui tighter into submission, a submission of fear, and hopelessness, like a twisting arrow in her wound.

" Go away, why do you do this to me, I don't know what you want, but I have nothing."

"I'm not crazy, but why can I feel you speak into me, like you are a part of me." wept Yui, feeling a surge of music around her –soft drums, and swift violins, echoing in her mind.

"That is why we are here, Yui, so that I may tell you your destiny." grunted the walls, piercing Yui's body with throbbing tingles.

" Go to hell where you belong, I don't believe in your magic you stupid coward." howled Yui wiping her tears from her soft cheeks, pressing onto her skin with a her digging fingers.

"Oh what a harsh tone, just wait Yui when you are finally here with me, I will submit you to me, I will have you near my body." cackled the shadows pulling Yui's face up into the darkness of the room, only her eyes to see two eyes, of blue and red, like animals.

"You perverted beast, let me go!" wailed Yui flinging her fist around the fog that encompassed her body, flailing her arms with might, Yui's force was slowly being drained. A life-sucking monster that never ceased to tear out her soul piece by piece. Soon her eyes closed, only to feel the shadows crawl on the skin of her back, suffering the cold sensation that chilled her naked skin, like ice. Falling through the rippling floors of her mind, she saw her face in the reflection of the passing mirrors, only to see the cracks of blue that crawled up her cheeks, like breaking skin, slow peeling skin, that pulled off. Screaming from her chest, like a howling wolf, Yui's skin fell apart, to the pit below, leaving her curling up into the wind, slowly dissolving out of her nightmare, falling, churning, she felt the cushions underneath her, hauling her from her mind.

H-HA, HA, HA, HA, HA. Exhaled Yui, trembling inside the couch that she felt, its soft cushion piled bellow her head.

" Hey you aren't supposed to be awake yet." barked a voice from under the floors, a stark and angry voice that stunned Yui awake.

" Stay back, don't get near me!" screamed Yui pulling her body up from the pillows, curling her feet under the cushions.

AAAAAHHHH! Cried Yui falling back to the couch, wrinkling her brows in pain.

"Hey see, look what you did, you spoiled my stitches!" shouted that same voice again beside her body, pulling her leg from under her bottom, his fingers feeling up her thigh.

"Perv!" "Get off of me, I swear I'll kill you if you don't!" roared Yui trying to readjust her eyes to the darkness that swallowed her as she blinked her lids forcefully.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not a lolicon." giggled the man in the shadows, his palms still touching the skin of her legs, slowly and patiently.

"Hey, don't laugh, I can't even see you, and you kidnapped me, you…you…you…DUMBFACE!" cried Yui laying her head back down onto the pillows beside her cheeks.

HAHAHAHAHAHA. The silly, gullible laugh echoed around the darkness, once more, and yet his laugh eased Yui's weary mind, as much as she wanted to ignore it, she sighed a little, leaving her dreams behind and buried deep in her mind.

" Really, don't laugh, you're supposed to be mean, Mr. Captor." sighed Yui pulling her hands up to her face in confusion, only leaving a small tear that trickled down her cheeks.

" If it'll make you feel better I'll turn the lamp on." groaned the man, pulling his palms off of Yui's thigh.

Click. The lamp beside her head flickered on, revealing the blank green walls around her.

"Better?" asked the man reeling over Yui's pair of russet eyes –his blue eyes shimmering with the light.

"Y-Yea." replied Yui, like a deer peering back at the man's handsome face, causing her to blush like a mad red color.

"OOOH lookie, you blush too, how cute!" smiled the blue-eyes man stroking Yui's patch of hair that curled over the pillows.

KNNNOOCCCCKK. An echoed thud blasted around the walls. And the next thing he saw was the girls brown hair flashing across his eyes.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted the man falling back to wooden paneled floor bellow.

"Don't caress me, and then think that I'd blush at such a person, really!" barked Yui making weird little complaining noises back at his face –waving her index finger in an accusing manner.

" That's no reason to bonk me in the nose with your big head missy!" howled the blue-eyed man rubbing his red nose with a dramatic expression.

"You're such an old lady you know that?" stated the man, pulling himself off the floor and beside Yui's legs again, his grumpy little smirk almost annoying Yui to death.

"Here I gotta' fix this before the numbing solution wears off." sighed the brute immediately placing his man-ish fingers on Yui's soft thigh again.

"WHA-…what is this, your conducting secret science operations on me without telling me!" shrieked Yui gawking back at the red pieces of skin that he had managed to stitch together with a metal instrument.

"No missy, you got shot by that man, I'm trying to stitch it up." sighed the man again, carefully eyeing Yui's thigh at a close proximity.

"I'm surprised it didn't hurt when it pierced me, was it a rubber bullet?" asked Yui peeking her eyelids a small bit, making sure that she could see the wound without getting sick from the sight of red flesh.

" You mean you didn't know that his gun doesn't work on humans?" asked the blue-eyed man, taking his nimble fingers off her skin, the edges of his iris staring right through Yui.

" What are you talking about Mr. Captor?" " Guns work on humans too, not just animals." puffed Yui crossing her arms in a standoff-ish sort of way, shrinking her brown eyes in curiousness.

Gazing back at Yui's eyes the man's gaze turned to different side of annoyance, like Yui was seriously taking out his energy.

"I guess waking your memories up is my job too." moaned Mr. Captor burying his head on the blue pillow nearby.

" Hey, Mr. Captor, why is there a tingling sensation on my thigh?" "It's sort of bothering me." inquired Yui looking back at the ripped opening of her jeans, poking the stitches intriguingly.

"Oh crap." shouted the man diving over to Yui's legs, his hands shaking all over the stitch threads.

" HEY!" "Be careful don't go all crazy on me now." barked Yui, clutching the cushion with might, squinting her brow slightly with awe.

" I'm trying Yui, the numbing solution is finally wearing off!" groaned the blue-eyed man fumbling the stitches in and out of her skin with clean and quick pulls.

" WHAT!" "Then sew!" "Sew like a crazy old woman!" puffed Yui with a crazy tone, egging on the man to keep sewing –although secretly she was dieing of lack of breath from fear.

"DONE!" shouted the captor, withering to the rug under his legs, inhaling and exhaling like he just ran a thousand miles.

Time stood sill for a few moments, each only concentrating on their own thoughts, simply letting the sounds of their breathing enter their minds. Both of them knew so well what they wanted to say, but each so utterly confused about what to feel and do, that they just laid there, one on the rug, Yui on the couch. Breathing and plunging back onto their backs they wanted to say something to ease the tension that built up around the room. Yui especially didn't know what to make of it, the man was so kind to her, but she couldn't help but feel so utterly confused. He was her captor and yet she believed his kind words, and his kind smile.

"I'm sorry you know." sighed the voice from floor, his words ringing around Yui's ears, words that caused her to well up an even stranger answer.

" I know." replied Yui, glancing back at his face, his blank expression staring back up at hers. Catching each other's glances by surprise, Yui ducked her face back into the couches pillow, a slight smile crawling across.

" I had to do it you know, protect myself from the bullet that is, my life depends on it, well…not only mine but my masters." gusted the man from his breath with force.

"You mean a ring leader in the kidnapping?" asked Yui an overwhelming feeling of sadness rising up in her chest, like a feeling of betrayal.

" You can say that." answered the man, with his same deep tone.

" So you're going to give me to him?" wheezed Yui trying not heave out her shaky voice and inaudible crying that fled her mouth.

"Yes, missy." stated the man closing his eyes, trying to forget his feeling of anger and hatred towards "that man", that took away his happiness, and made him bear such guilt.

" Then before you do, can I know your name?" asked Yui, leaning over towards the rug, her face red and swollen from her tears that dripped down her chin.

Jumping up from the brown wooly rug, he fixed his eyes on her bubbly tear-stricken ones, and with comfortable smile he repeated his disgraceful name.

"Aomori Kenitchi, 25 years of age." mouthed the blue-eyed man, his sly but beautiful smile poking through with confidence.

"Ken-kun!" " My name is Muira Yui, Muira if you want to be polite, but seeing that we are going to spend some time together call me Yui, I'm 17, turned just about 2 months ago." smiled Yui bowing down onto the floor with a strange politeness to her kidnapper –like a fidgety two year old.

" You're really stupid, you should be begging for mercy right about now and you're so courteous?" asked Kenitchi feeling out of loop by not bowing.

"I guess that's all I can control right now, if I can't do anything about being help captive, why not do something good?" sobbed Yui still crying pressing her forehead strongly on the rug bellow her feet, she's so weak, she couldn't even try and be cruel and uncaring. Weakness was not very forgiving in the real world, but Yui couldn't be anymore than what she was.

" Don't worry, I'll only be here for a little while then you're free." sighed Ken, not knowing whether to pat her head or bow lower.

" I rather stay by your side then by some evil mob boss, I like you better." sniffled Yui, trying to smile behind her red swollen eyes that only shrunk by the second.

" That's nice I guess, but you can't really trust me, after all I am still working for the ring leader." smirked Ken-kun, rubbing the carpet prints off of Yui's wrinkled brow with his forceful thumb.

" Yea, but as long as the good is of much better quality than the bad, then it's ok…." answered Yui shooing away his hands from her face, slapping and flailing her fingers over his hands.

" That's a simple view, Yui." retorted Ken-kun tilting his head towards the lamp, the light beams springing new and different refractions that spread over his soft skin.

" Yea I know, maybe I'm wrong but I'd like to think that bad people can be saved in a way." replied Yui with a wider beaming grin from out of her pink lips, only to find Kenitchi gazing back at her with a kinder watch. Caught under his radiance and that magical lamp, Yui felt a patter in her chest, a small compass, that every so often points to her happiness. As much as Aomori wanted to hide behind his rigid stance, and his hoarse tone, his slight smile beamed much brighter than expected. Yes, maybe there was a way out.

**Note: Aomori Kenitchi is a new character and will be by Yui's side for a few chapters. Your opinions of whether she likes him in a romantic way is up to you, it's all for your enjoyment. So thanks for the great reviews…it makes me happier by the second!**

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Aomori Kenitchi is behind the kidnapping but what does Yui think of him? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	27. My Truth Lies In His Dirty Hands

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"Hey, this is no way to treat a lady, and a guest!" laughed Yui, bursting her lungs in laughter on the edge of the bed.

"You're no lady missy, you're a girl, a small, but cute little girl." smiled Kenitchi tying Yui's ankles, his fingers tying the knots even tighter.

" Whatever but stop tickling my feet with your hands!" giggled Yui falling back, her face squishing more and more on the cloth underneath.

"Yea, well, it's not my fault you have ticklish feet is it?" " Besides you're staying tied down for this night, you might run off and I can't allow that, I won't." sighed Ken-kun falling down the floor bellow, his hand heavily weighed on his eyes.

" Alright Ken-run, I'll stay here, I won't budge, I promise." puffed Yui looking back out at him through the corner of her eyes, staring back at his exhausted expression, his breathe exhaling tremendously, almost to the point that he looked weak.

"Thank you Yui-chan." beamed Ken-kun, the slight wrinkles around his cheeks deepened when his smile radiated back at her considerate gaze.

Turning his fingers on the rusty door's knob, his blue eyes peeked from the door's closing crack, the iris of his eyes flickering with thoughts. Waving good-bye, Ken slammed the door behind him, leaving Yui alone in the dark room, tied down, an inescapable murky room.

Aomori-san was so kind to her, leaving her on a bed instead of that hard chair that stood beside her, a kind person, confused in his own thoughts, the thoughts that Yui so visibly saw in his blue eyes. Peering back at the ripped curtain by her head, Yui's mind wandered back to Zero's gaze that night. His broken eyes, and his tightly wrapped fists were the only things that Yui had connected with, a man that was truly anguished. But, why, why did his shaking eyes and his pursed lips hurt her chest when she found his eyes staring back at hers. She wished so awfully to pull Zero's eyes from her mind but instead she fell asleep in them falling back into his memory –like a broken child with her memory.

~~~~*---*~~~~

"Zero, we'll find her, the Chairman is good at these things, and we will find Yui." repeated Yuuki again tugging back at Zero's jacket, drifting her hand softly on his fingers.

" I can't wait for that Yuuki, I'm going, I'll be back when I find her." answered Zero pulling his hands out from Yuuki's palms and repositioning his trench coat from his shoulders.

" Then I'll go!" "Look my suitcase is under the bed!" "It'll only take a few minutes!" shouted Yuuki pulling Zero's gaze over to the Girl's Dorm.

" No Yuuki you have to stay here, this guy is a vampire, he's dangerous." barked Zero grabbing Yuuki's wrists in his hands, slowly letting them go to her sides.

" Besides your safe here with Kaname-senpai." sighed Zero's stretching Yuuki's cheeks with the edges of his finger tips, watching her irritated eyes flicker back and forth.

Snatching his palms from her cheeks, Zero paced himself to the door, reeling the door open he looked back at Yuuki. The soles of her tiny feet were pressed rigidly on the wooden staircase, and her small smile shining through the shadows of the hall.

"Don't run away, Zero."

"Remember our promise?" asked Yuuki slowly coiling her fingers on the stairs railing, her crimson eyes poking through under the frame of her brown hair, a hint of despair coming from her forced smile.

" I remember." replied Zero, turning his lavender gaze back towards the night sky –the specs of white and blue scattered over the dark sky, it's stars shining more vibrantly than usual.

Letting the wooden door close behind him, he faced the dark trees the crept along the sky; somewhere out there was Yui. Clutching the Bloody Rose in his hand, and wafting in the air of summer, Zero marched down the stone walkway, moving slowly away from the school. That same smell that he caught in the breeze, like that night where he held his suitcase, that same night when Yuuki's arms wouldn't let go and held his shoulders –only with a sweeter tint. This was it. He wouldn't stop. Not until he found Yui.

~~~~*---*~~~~

" Yui…."

"Get up Yu-…."

That voice faded in and out, until she felt a warm spot on the film of her forehead –caressing leisurely.

"Eh-?"

"Oh, it's morning already?" asked Yui wiping the sand from her eyes –blinking back up at the blurry figure standing over her with a hand outstretched.

"Here, I made you some eggs and toast." echoed the voice in her ears –Kenitchi.

"Kenitchi!" shouted Yui bouncing up from under the sheets, wiping the sun from her cheeks.

" Here eat it." answered Ken-kun forking down some eggs in her mouth.

"MMMM, dish ish good." grinned Yui stuffing the eggs down in her mouth quickly, while biting into a piece of bread with her teeth bearing down on it hard.

" Take it easy don't have to rush." laughed Kenitchi-kun wiping the egg dribble from her chin with a napkin.

"Hey Ken-kun, you know you really have a problem sleeping at night." mumbled Yui under the consuming breath of her food.

" What do you mean Yui?" asked Kenitchi pulling the empty plate from the bed, his blue glowing eyes not turning from the white dish that he held tightly in his hands.

"You went to the bathroom atleast ten times, not to mention you were like coughing up a lung in there, are you really ok?" asked Yui snatching the plate from his fingers, closing her eyes into his.

" And don't lie to me, I can catch one at that too." snapped Yui hauling Ken's arms over to the bed, her hands tenderly placed on his sleeve.

Collapsing on top of Yui's chest, his panting warm dewy breath released over Yui's neck with ease.

" I'm not well Yui, I'm sick I think." wheezed Ken-kun tearing through the sheets underneath with his clawing fingernails –almost breaking the skin of his lips with his teeth.

" You're ill?" asked Yui her dark eyes concealed under Kenitchi's chest, her hands buried underneath Ken's chin.

" Yea…."coughed Ken-kun rubbing the skin of his cheeks over the pillow, his slow breath exhaling over Yui's forehead.

" Ken-kun than let's go to the doctor's, here, I'll take you there myself." puffed Yui bending over his back pulling his shoulders from under her chin.

"NO!" shouted Kenitchi, dragging Yui's soft neck back down to the covers, smothering her arms in tight with his fingers, sinking down back together over the spongy sheets that pulled in over their intertwined fingers.

"W-Why?" asked Yui shifting her eyes back at Ken's teeth that were laid over his bristle lips with a clamping force.

"Because I'm incurable."

"I'm slowly dieing, my skin is ravaged with a sickness that I can't purge myself from." gasped Ken-kun twisting his hands over Yui's palms rigidly, like pieces of vines that had grown over her fingers.

" Everything is fine Ken-kun, I've always thought things are ok if you're not alone…."

"And I don't think you are." mumbled Yui wiping her words on his the soft collar of his red shirt, caving into his broad shoulder over his neck, her eyes closing down tightly as she felt the convulsions of his chest subside and slowly collapse over her breast.

" You're the kindest little girl I have ever met." sighed Ken pushing his arms off the rim of the bed, drawing his azure blue stare over Yui's pink cheeks, catching a glimpse of a smile from her lips.

" I'm not sure I'm that tiny." grinned Yui's patting down her chocolate hair that had scattered allover the pillow's sheer case.

" Besides I'm glad you had told me, I'm starting to like you more and more Ken-chan!" giggled Yui over her palms that covered her wide and messy grin.

" What's with that name missy?"

" Don't keep your hopes held high Yui, I'm not falling for you anytime soon." boasted Kenitchi pulling a strand of hair from her cheeks and soothingly cupping it over the skin of her ear, his bold and unmoving stare poking through.

Glaring back at his sapphire glowing eyes she couldn't help but feel a rush of red and warmth run over the pale parts of cheeks and moving towards her head.

" See even touching you slightly makes you all blushy, you're hopeless." barked Ken-kun slapping Yui's forehead with consecutive pats that slowly flushed all the red warmth from Yui's skin.

" You sexless worm!"

"I happen to blush at everything." snapped Yui scrunching her thin developed brows in a wrinkled curve, curling her lip over her top one.

" I see that now…." laughed Ken-kun wiping a small sweat drop from his brow with the corner of his thumb, as a small jingle echoed from his neck, Yui saw a small chain fall from his neck and that glimmered in front of her with a small glint.

" What's that?" asked Yui grabbing the small pendent in between her small fingers –curling it around she saw a portrait of a woman under it's glass.

" Who's this beautiful lady?" asked Yui looking back at Ken's distant but careful watch.

"She's…she's the woman I like." admitted Kenitchi looking back down at the woman's gaze that was wedged in between Yui's hands.

" Oh…See I knew you liked some one because obviously you haven't fallen for me yet." scoffed Yui with a sneer from the corner of her mouth.

" You know you're not very appealing with that tone…but I guess what you say is true, I can't stop thinking about her." answered Ken with a weird undertone in his voice that Yui had picked up on.

" See you're even embarrassed to say so, well, what's her name." chuckled Yui shoving the gold pendant back down into his cotton t-shirt.

"Sakura…Takahashi Sakura." repeated Ken looking back down at Yui's dark eyes, his face hovering over hers.

"Well I think she's lovely, she's has very nice hazel eyes." commented Yui looking back down at Ken's hands that were strewn over her wrists, a small peeking rush of embarrassment running down her flickering eyes.

" Are my hands hurting you?" asked Ken-kun pulling them off Yui and swiftly turning his body over Yui's, lying side by side.

"Does she live near by? asked Yui pulling his locket back out, and shifting her eyes to the lady's image with more scrutiny.

"She's my neighbor." mumbled Ken snatching the pendant from her slimy fingers, burrowing his brow into his skin; Yui could tell she was digging into something personal.

" Have you confessed?" asked Yui twiddling her thumbs around, hoping that Ken wouldn't storm off in anger.

" We are too far in love to confess Yui." smiled Ken rubbing the side of Yui's face with his fist, a large and pinching fist that made small red spots all over her pale cheeks.

"Get off, how can you possibly be TOO in love to confess?" asked Yui flinging her arms wide open and wrapping them around his muscular neck, half way choking Ken's throat with an immense squeeze.

Trying to wriggle from Yui's arm bar, Ken pulled Yui over the bed curling his fingers around her shoulder and over the bed's sheets, Yui hands flew off and only leaving her fingers to cling onto his collar pulling her flailing body over his.

" You're really immature." giggled Ken-kun, holding onto Yui's hands which were banded onto Ken's shirt, and as quickly as Yui could look back into his blue eyes through the pieces of her chocolate disheveled hair, Yui saw Ken's pale skin in the sunlight behind the sheer cream curtain, the lights refraction bouncing and glazing over his azure stare, so incredible kind this man was and too funny, and too caring, and when these thoughts clouded her mind and welled in her heart she couldn't help but pour the feelings out through her russet eyes with glimmering tears.

" Hey…Yui did you get hurt-…"

"Y-Y-You're too nice, and… and …and too noble…how can I hate for keeping me here?" "How can I not talk to you for snatching me from my life?"

"When…When…When…your too pleasant to look at…I just can't help it when I you say you love her, because your so blameless and worthy of much better things than this place." sobbed Yui, hiccupping her sentence through her tears and shaking chest.

" How lovely…you're so confused about me huh…." stated Kenitchi laughing off Yui's heartbreaking tears from his chest, and resting both his palms on her cheeks he said something so beautiful that Yui forgot that her eyes were running, and forgot about his hands that were placed on her cheeks.

" If I could, I would bring you back, if I could have changed the past, I would, and if I could have been kinder and better than who I am now I would Yui, believe me…but life is so full of things like this, regrets, and if I could tell that woman I love how much I wanted her, and hand her my heart in my palms, I would Yui, but I'm too far lost to come back now, I'm gone Yui, I won't look the other way for my future is already paved…." blurted Ken through the curtains, his breath floating around the room and through the curtains, Yui fell off of Ken and kneeled backwards, her legs caved in under her jeans, Yui thought of all the problems her tears have shed –to Kenitchi, to Zero, to Yuuki, to Karen, so many things she wish she could have changed. And yet those words that Ken had uttered from his heart had so deeply reached her own heart that Yui wanted to shrivel up –she knew so well that her future was so clearly ahead of her, and yet she denied them so fervently. Why? Why these many feelings that it could overwhelm a saint's heart, and it clung to her through and through. A heart so burdened that if it was ice it wouldn't have relieved a bit of her pain, she was truly troublesome.

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Aomori Kenitchi is behind the kidnapping but what does Yui think of him? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	28. Spill It Until It Runs

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"You're lying…spill it…tell me where if you have seen her!" bellowed Zero thwacking the vampire with the heel of his dust covered school shoe, and within his fingers he held Yui's picture that painted Yui's smile with wondrous light.

" HEHEHHE…I see me when I look back at you…a brother…and yet you work for those dogs…the Hunters…what sort of secret curse do you hide to be a vampire and a hunter?" coughed the level E vampire wiping the bloody corner of his mouth with his slimy extended tongue.

Looking back at his repulsive glare, Zero felt a calling towards him, strange but known he felt the stirring in his body…a vampire, like….

" Besides I wouldn't tell you, and yet you fight your being like me, I don't tell these things to a Hunter who's hunting my friend, you're pathetic, this mission means more than the world to him, and I won't allow you to come by and take it away." barked the vampire caving in his chest to the ground as he felt Zero's weight get heavier over him.

" No…it's you who doesn't understand, I can't allow him to take an innocent into this…no matter what, and if you not willing to tell me…I'll get rid your existence from this world for you." stated Zero pulling out his Bloody Rose out from the hidden latch of his trench coat.

When the sliver glint from the gun's barrel broke out into the shady corners of the stone ally way, the vampire began shivering under Zero's pressuring weight, fear and happiness glowing out at the same time from the brims of his eyes, death finally shows its merciful face.

" Kill me then brother, take away my pain, but you'll never get a word from me where that girl is." cackled the vampire coughing away the blood that trickled down his trembling chin.

Piercing was his gaze, Zero's glowing lavender eyes blew through all the vampire's shells and now anger and self-loathing fueled the finger that Zero had placed so rigidly on the Bloody Rose's trigger. Feeling a bit of resentment in his hands Zero pulled his palms tighter around its metal grip, " OK," were that last words that the vampire would hear uttered, pulling the trigger the Bloody Rose let off a slow and clanging ring around the alley leaving only prints of splattering blood on the stones ridges, and another dead end.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Knock. Knock. Knock…knock, knock, knock, knock.

"Stop that Yui don't bang the door so hard." whispered Ken-kun pulling Yui's eager fists off the door's beams.

"Don't be so wimpy Ken-kun, after this is the place where SHE lives." laughed Yui unbuttoning the last collar button on Ken's white shirt.

" Hey don't unbutton that I'll feel like a teenager!" uttered Ken fumbling allover his white shirt with his fingers.

" You look more, how do you say, rebellious with that undone, besides you and me know you're not so pure." giggled Yui nudging her palm on Ken's scruffy chin with warming pat.

"Yeah, you're right…." grumbled Ken looking back at the door's knob being twisted.

" She's opening the door!"

" Crap I should've bought a tie!" whispered Ken under his breath with seriously nervous crack.

Heaving the heavy wooden door open with a tiny crack, Yui's curious nose popped in only revealing a surprising lady looking back at her through the darkness.

"AH!" "I'm sorry my name's Muira Yui, and I'm with Aomori-san." smiled Yui pulling her head out from the door with an embarrassed look on her face.

"OH!" "Aomori-san is here?" asked the shy but content woman with a small smile and pulling the door wide open revealing her shapely figure and her long red hair that was pulled into a pony tail behind her pink radiant blouse.

" Hello Takahashi-san." smiled Ken pulling Yui's hands in his palms nervously.

"I'm glad you came…." beamed Takahashi with a shimmering brightness in her hazel eyes, and her glossy smile.

" And that girl, who is she?" asked Takahashi pulling her curious gaze towards Yui's awkward image and her yellow smiley face pin on in her wavy short brown hair.

"Um…." Muttered Ken-kun looked distressed as he let a drop of sweat drop from his brow.

"I'm Kenitchi-san's niece!" "From…um…Tokyo!" bumbled Yui interrupting Ken's words and giving Takahashi a low and respectful bow.

"Nice to meet you Muira-san." "Why don't you come in I made some Shio ramen." chimed Sakura ushering Yui and Kenitchi into her warm but small living room, her hands pulling out three tea cups and hot pot of tea from the warmer plate beside her.

" Thanks Takahashi-san." chuckled Yui, plopping down under the kotatsu table.

" So, what brings you around Aomori-san?" asked Sakura politely, her soft smile beaming through the small piece of red hair that had curled over her face.

"Oh…why…um…I guess to see how your garden had turned out." mumbled Kenitchi looking back at Yui with a anxious glare.

"I have to thank you for that Kenitchi…you really helped me with those bushes." beamed Sakura handing Kenitchi the first hot cup of green tea that she had brewed.

" OOH!" "So Kenitchi-san was your gardener…how cu-."

"Yes Yui I was helping her with those bushes…." Interrupted Kenitchi cupping his man hands over Yui's blabbering mouth.

"S-sorry." said Yui muffled under his fingers, with her puppy dog eyes glowing forth.

" You really love your niece, I think its really sweet of you to take care of Muira-san, she looks really caring." smiled Sakura giggling behind her tailored cream napkin.

" She can be troublesome at times but she's the nicest little girl I had ever come to know." laughed Kenitchi pushing Yui's forehead with his palm, watching her eyes roll over with an annoying glare.

" Oh the ramen is ready I'll be right back." giggled Sakura a crack of laughter still in her tone as she walked out from the room.

" Your really helpless, cackling all over her like a hyena." whispered Yui prodding her index finger in muscles of his ribs.

" I just can't help it, I feel so happy when I see her, and her smile, it almost makes me feel so childish." sighed Kenitchi glancing back down at hot tea that he held in his fingers, watching his reflection bounce around the small tea leaves.

" So, You really love her Ken-kun, that's a step forward." smiled Yui leaning her head over on the table, turning her gaze back up at Ken's cool azure solid stare with a glint of happiness.

" Too much Yui sometimes when I see her, my heart races so badly that it seems I can't hold it anymore in my chest." chuckled Ken sipping the hot cup of tea with his cool tough lips.

" In fact, you know what Yui I feel so good, I'm going to finally do something, something…Yui…something." whispered Ken pulling his legs out from the kotatsu table, his tall shadow casting over Yui's doe like eyes, his sly smile revealed a slight plan between his blue eyes.

"Y-Y-Your going to…." asked Yui with a happy and jolting light in her eyes.

"Well, let's say this room needs some flowers, there's a store a few blocks down, so I'll be right back." stated Ken grabbing his shoes from the platform.

"GOOD LUCK~~~~!" chimed Yui with her eye brimming with glee, her smile holding back the happy shout she could've burst out when she saw Ken's face.

Grabbing a fleeting look from his bold but cutting eyes, Yui saw Kenitchi's trench coat fly away behind the closing door, the glimmer in his eyes as he left was the happiest she had ever seen him, ruthless love.

" Muira, where did Aomori-san go?" asked Sakura drawing out her sliver embellished tray with three bowls of steaming hot Shio ramen.

" Oh he went out to get something he'll be right back he said." answered Yui trying to be all coy with her answer, but unlike regular people they don't make faces like idiots that completely say "I'm holding a secret." Unfortunately for Yui, she often made those types of faces when she did in fact have a hidden secret, you know, like that squished face and sly looking eyes, that sort of face. Of course Sakura wasn't like normal clueless girls and kept wondering why Yui was making that weird face.

" You have something you wish to say?" asked Sakura handing over Yui her bowl of ramen, and a pair of decorated chopsticks to go along with it.

" Well…I was sort of wondering about you." admitted Yui, leaning in further of the table, her bashful but resilient stare kept straight on Sakura's pretty little demur expression.

"Me?" "How nice, you can ask questions if you are so curious, I can see by your cute little face that your that type of girl." teased Sakura brushing her hands of the tiny split in her smile.

" Alrighty, um, why are you living here all alone?" inquired Yui folding her hands together, wiggling her nose with curiosity as she saw Sakura's eye flicker with seriousness.

" Oh you mean if I'm involved with someone?"

" Ok, Well I was married, very young age about 17, but it didn't last, I guess things like love is all lust at that age, you can't really tell who you truly care about, so I suppose that it had to end at a time, I'm part of the lucky ones that still have an amicable relationship with him."

" He's really a good father." blurted Sakura pulling the chopsticks to her mouth with a pinch of noodles between them.

"BBWHAT!" spurted Yui, spitting all the broth from her cheeks, only leaving a small hanging piece of noodle under chin.

"Oopsie, here use the napkin." chuckled Sakura tossing Yui the napkin, only finding that Yui was stone cold staring at her like a dead man, you know, with a twitching eyeball still held in its socket.

" Yui?"

"Y-Y-Y-You have a kid?" asked Yui falling over the table as she still blankly stared back at Sakura's gentle grin.

" Of course, he's a really good kid, but he can't live with me, the father has custody, but I'm still very glad to see him every week." answered Sakura, her thoughts drifting over to the fond image of her son that she had placed over the mantle.

" Yea, well I can't blame you, you seemed motherly." coughed Yui, picking up the bit of noodle that dangled of her chin.

"I hate to be nosy…but I care for Aomori-san very much, he's been very kind to me through out all this time, and I just want to get something straight…." asserted Yui pulling her striped sleeves up to her elbows.

"Oh?" " You mean you want to know if me and Kenitchi are, falling, in love?" asked Sakura quite shyly but with not a single speck of blush had come to her cheeks, but maintained its regular peachy color.

" Again, I can't really intervene in his life, or rather, I'm glad if you've held feelings for him, he deserves so many things, and all I really care and want is to see him truly happy, again, not to be nosy, but do you like him?" exclaimed Yui patting the table with a commanding power, as she gently peeked out from the corner of her brown eyes towards Sakura.

" HAHA, you really are a quirky little girl, oh, but I can't say anything much about what I feel for Kenitchi, we are still relatively young, I'm 23 and well he's 24, I guess people of that age do get along rather well…." grinned Sakura, now further blushing had reached her cheeks, only to expose an incandescing light to her hazel pair of iris's.

"Now don't avoid the question!" "Spill it, I want to know so that I can arrange the marriage!" exclaimed Yui with a burning passion in her tone, like she was finally truly serious about Kenitchi's feelings, now more than ever.

But those words that Yui had expressed so ardently was only echoed around the room, with no exposing words coming forth from Sakura, only slight saddening air filled the room, not a single breath or a flicker of an eyelash –it made Yui so petrified that she refused to move until she heard Sakura's answer.

"Takahashi-sama?" asked Yui with a trembling pitch.

" I'm sorry, Yui, but as much as I like Kenitchi, I won't be able, or ever, be able to confess to him, I too many priorities, my son, my job, and even myself, I will never be able to…tell him how much he means to me, I'm too unmanageable." replied Sakura, with two bubbles of tears welling up in her eyes, and Yui could tell that she wanted so badly to fall in love, but there was something she was not say.

"Sakura-san, If you really can't love him tell me…I want you to love him when YOU can." affirmed Yui pulling her tender hands over Sakura's trembling fingers with a sense of compassion coming from Yui's warmth.

"I…I…I…I really want to, so badly, I wish to love him, but…but I can't I'm just so confused at this moment, there is no way I would be able to discern love for someone now, now that I have so many things in my life –he's just been so good to me, I wanted to do the same for him." sobbed Sakura collapsing her head heavily on Yui's hands, parts of her soft red hair and fallen over her face.

" I see, so, Kenitchi misinterpreted." sighed Yui as she soothed Sakura's heavy heart with a gentle pat on her head.

Then so suddenly all Yui could think of was his glimmering smile, and the happy wrinkles he had etched around the corners of his eyes, and yet, the only one who knew Takahashi's true feelings was she. Oh how cruel was she to know the single most important detail he held in his life, when she knew she had no place to meddle. But that was not why Yui felt her stomach churn inside, but she couldn't imagine what would happen when he burst through that door with his joyful stare, only to see those cheery wrinkles he had, fade, when she told him her true feelings. She wanted so terribly to yank those visions from her mind, but they wouldn't weaken. His unhappiness destroyed Yui from the inside, and it ate her up, she wasn't going to allow that, she would do anything to stop him from walking into that, anything.

Jerking her hands from Sakura's weeping chin, Yui thrust her self out from the table and dragging the wooden door open she darted from the house and through to the street, inhaling and exhaling, finding her own heart beating too rapidly. Shooting towards the crowd of people, Yui didn't care if she had left her shoes in Takahashi's home, even if she had to run through the murky streets with her bare feet, Yui was set that no matter what, she wouldn't stop looking for Ken, not until she found him –she wasn't going to allow being the one seeing his heart broken before them, there was no way.

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Confess his love? Will Kenitchi's plan to confess his love go well? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	29. Can I Hate You?

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. Yui's pounding chest squeezed and released as she drew her breath triggered a sharp, annoying pain in her ribs.

Damn it. That was it –all she could think of were those echoing words as she passed through the crowds of people walking by.

The eyes of the women only scathed by her quickly, as blue, green and red colors of dresses and skirts whizzed by as she barged through them. Only if the heat hadn't burned on her with it's scorching rays, then she might have stood a chance with her exhausted breath.

Where was he? The countless number of people and the smell of fish and the maddening laughter of men and children only grew to confuse Yui more. Further and further down the cold stony road, Yui's felt lost in the sea of people, being left there with aching bare feet, and that tingling sensation in her rib.

"KENITCHI!" screamed Yui, out of breath as she heaved her last puff out from her lungs, bending over her legs grabbing onto her knees with her fingers as she felt her heart clobbering inside her.

Feeling the sweat drip down her temple, Yui felt hopeless surrounded by the beating noises of the street echoing in her ears like drums.

" Little girl, are you looking for Aomori-san by any chance?" asked an old and scraggly voice from behind her back.

Turning around Yui, faced an old cart with decorated bronze rims on its side along with Lily petals, Cherry Blossom branches and Red Rose leaves strewn allover his leather sandals.

" Yes, sir could you tell me where he is?" asked Yui grabbing the cart's long handle as support for her winded body.

" Yes, in fact, he bought a beautiful bouquet of Iris's, and Baby-Breath, then he left…humming." chuckled the man tying his straw hat around his chin with its old twine rope.

"What!" "Are you sure?" shouted Yui looking back into his black deep-set eyes.

" Of course I am!" "Aomori-san bought a few bushes of Azalea's before hand when he was helping some lady with her-…"

" THANK YOU!" hollered Yui not stopping to bow but smiled back at him instead as she darted away past insufferable amount of people that only seemed to be able to force themselves on top of her.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Pressing himself over the railing of a bench, Zero's silvery-ashen pieces of hair blocked the sun from his pair of lavender eyes rather well, but it didn't stop from the pangs he felt when the splatter of blood shined off his shoes.

Snatching the photo from his pants pocket he looked back at Yui's old school picture, she was small, and part of her hair was curled when other side was not. Snickering a tad at Yui's awkward and swollen baby-like face, he collapsed down into the seat, his fingers still holding her photo.

Why, why was he out here in the first place? Why the hell did he point his gun at some else for this awkward little tyke? There was no way he could have answered that because he himself didn't know why. He hasn't felt like this since…since the time that "thing" took everything from him, that same moment when he staring back at her blood-covered face, and that small hand that held her palm within. Yes, that was when he felt like this, when he saw Ichiru's numb gaze, and his cracked smile, when that "thing" pressed her mouth against, the blood the dripped down her fingers, and that slowly slurped away the last remaining piece of his humanity.

"Ichiru…." wheezed Zero pulling his cracking knuckles over his eyes, slowly pressing them into his skin.

"Excuse me!" resonated the shrill of a girl's voice that boomed out from the corner of the crowd only a few feet from the park bench in which he laid in. Tugging his grey trench coat from benches green seat, he looked back at the circle of people, watching the feet of the people ducking and weaving behind carts and other men and women, and as Zero's lavender eyes looked closely he saw only piece of the girls outline running through them –her curled brown short hair. That was it before the waves of hair flew away and behind the edges of the small stone buildings, disappearing from Zero's view, leaving him with a curious and agitated mind, wondering, who was she?

~~~~*---*~~~~

Quick paced, Yui ripped through the people watching her feet slash across the concrete and the tiny glass shards that almost nicked the soles of her feet. It didn't matter to her anymore, but she couldn't bear to see his frown, or the tear glaze that would cover his azure watch, no, to Yui this wasn't something she wanted to see, his heart so pure, blameless, and precious that it deserved better circumstance s than the one he had lived his entire life –the life of a freak, a criminal, an animal…it was something that he wasn't.

Seeing the yellow brick, and it's red shingles make it's way out from the other building's, Yui's heart began to beat harder, the throbbing pain now was unbearable as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Closing into the carpet that adorned the entrance of the house, Yui fell to the floor, collapsing to the door holding her side and the doorknob with might.

"Ken…" coughed Yui tightening her eyes down over her eyes, feeling the stitches in he ribs break out harder, so close.

_**! **_

The screaming and blaring shrills sent cold shivers into Yui's spine as she kneeled down to the floor, she heard Sakura's sobbing and wailing increase and all Yui felt was her hands shiver on the door's handle, shaking it with waking nerves that it jolted Yui up from the dusty stone floor.

Bursting through the door kicking it wide open, Yui stumbled into the apartment; gazing idly back at Sakura's weeping eyes that hovered over Kenitchi's fallen body, covered with pink petals from the bouquet that had slipped from his hands. With her swollen red expression, Sakura's eyes scurried over towards Yui's icy stare that could not part from Ken's lifeless face.

"Y-Y-Yui…I told…told him the truth…and look…LOOK what I did!"

"I KILLED HIM!" wailed Sakura rubbing her cheeks onto his, the wetness of her tears meshing their hair together under her chin.

"STOP IT NOW!" screamed Yui, dragging Sakura's shivering body off of Kenitchi's and shaking her with a brunt force across the shoulders.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

" Don't for a second regret what you have done and said!" shouted Yui jabbing her hands powerfully on her blouse as it wrinkled under her fingers.

Sobbing and wiping her tears, Sakura's knelt onto Yui's feet, not a sound peeping from her shivering lips. Gazing back at Sakura's red hair and her pure fingers that grabbed onto her ankles, Yui soothed her grief – grief that Yui too had hidden in her chest – with a soft touch to her forehead. Kindly pulling away, Yui swayed towards Kenitchi's pale face, a paler tint that she was accustomed to see.

"Kenitchi…."

"You stupid little man…I don't care how much pain your in!"

"You come back right NOW!" sniffed Yui trying to hold in the bubble of tears that were slowly rushing up her lids.

" Everyone dies when it's time…but…your time isn't now!"

"YOU COME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HURT YOU COME BACK NOW!" cried Yui pressing her hands gently up across his soft black hair, while it gently ran down her finger tips with it's perfume. Those eyes that she had finally had become familiar to were taken away from her before she could even see him again. Lightly feeling his shirt under her palms, Yui's eyes couldn't contain the bubble of tears that had welled up into her eyes, and gently she laid her cheeks onto his. Beating, the pulse underneath her fingers were slowly thumping across her skin, the pulse finally had shown up as it beat through his wrist and up into his jacket.

"KEN!" cried Yui happily grabbing onto Ken-kun's hands, and picking his head up onto her arms.

"…I need…need… to go home…." gasped Ken, resting himself on Yui's lap; through the wrinkles of his jacket, he squeezed and prodded his fingers into his chest, holding the bone tightly which encompassed his heart.

"We are going home." whispered Yui into he ear with a small smile under her tears.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Holding onto his hands, Yui propped herself up, trying to maintain her composure under the weight that had hunched over her shoulders, and clutching desperately to her arms

Glancing over at Sakura's sobbing face Yui felt the sadness that had accumulated in the room, and the sadness that had rendered Sakura to her feet, only watching slowly from the corner of her eyes. Whisking away from the room, Yui staggered over across the street, hastily trying to lift and control the slipping burden in her muscles. Collapsing onto the door, Yui's arms grabbed Ken from the floor and heaved him into the room, falling down onto floor hand in hand with Ken.

Ha. Ha. Ha. Wheezing a sigh Yui bent over towards the door, shutting it closed with her toes and locking it behind the light. Looking back at Kenitchi's face, Yui finally felt at ease knowing that the hands that held hers held some sort of warmth to it. Finally something substantial that she could cling onto, for once. Though looking back at him and his blank expression that looked back up at hers, Yui felt a shiver slither it's way up her spine, something dark and alluring, that for the first time, had tingled across ever part of her body. And before she could draw away from the hands that held itself violently on her, Ken's hands twisted its way up her arms and onto her neck with a compelling force, commanding her attention once more.

" Forgive me Yui…I deserve nothing…but to condemn myself to your hatred." grunted Ken-kun seizing Yui's striped t-shirt and jolting her up from the floor –dangling her above the ground as he trembled with strength in his hands.

"Ken-kun!" gasped Yui, feeling the floor underneath her disappear; only to find his light eyes recede under the dark red glow that soon consumed his irises and that slowly brought that sinful glow towards her.

"I hunger…Master hungers, and I WILL take my prey!" hissed Kenitchi, wrapping her shirt under his nails, bearing his gruesome eyes out from the shadows of the curtains.

"No…."mumbled Yui, trying not to come to terms with his inhuman expression, forcing herself not to believe the new tone that was being pressed out from his lips, that tone which she no longer recognized as Ken, but as a new beast that swallowed up the last remaining piece of her the person she cared most for. But the worst of it all was seeing the penetrating scarlet flash that took ablaze to his expression. Those evil fiery bits of gaze that gradually she fell into. Trapped in that whirl of sin, the ambiance that she fell into soon pulled her into a dizzying coma, slowly falling into a spell.

" You recognize my eyes don't you now?"

" Oh but this is fun!" "I loved playing with you, but NOW…now I CAN FINISH YOU OFF!" roared Ken tearing the last bit of happiness from Yui's eyes, and casting her across the room, watching her face viciously pound against the floor and bashing up against the tough wall with a bone shattering strike in which she bellowed out a huge cry from the top her lungs.

" Now…don't you see the plan…my Master has given me the privilege to see you like this, crying for mercy under your tears…and FINALLY to free myself from this hunger that I have been longing to rid for my entire life." shouted Kenitchi hurling a large chair that smashed itself across Yui's body, throwing her towards the couch as she bounced to the ground, crushing her back across the solid floor.

Snatching her up from the ground, Ken's crazed and revolting grin rattled Yui's bones, this was no longer the person she once loved, no, this was an animal…a cruel and ruthless animal that craved for the blood that had dripped down across her temples. As much as Yui's body ached and dripped blood, she felt something different in Kenitchi, something not himself, a darker closer presence that lured Yui into his mind, allowing bits and pieces of her childhood coming forth –an echoing terror.

"Now, my little missy, I have you to myself, your blood calls, and I…."panted Kenitchi smothering Yui's neck with a wet dewy breath that heaved in and out frenziedly waiting for her precious blood that he could see running down her veins. Panicking and seemingly helpless, Yui pulled her hands over Ken's neck and with all the might that was still left in her, tried so frantically to push him off, only instead to find his hands coiling themselves around her wrists tighter. Shoving his chest closer, Ken still held his fingers along hers, allowing his body to double over hers, crashing together to the carpet bellow with a loud thud.

"I…I will bring you back those memories that are needed…I'll pull you from the darkness." wheezed Kenitchi, as he drew his body away from her chest, Ken's glowing red eyes sparked the shadow of the room with a flash of a lusty blood color. As Yui's tearing eyes simmered with her flowing teary drops, she could see and feel his arms trembling on hers waiting for that "blood", that he had called, he longed for. The smile that he was making only could be evil, that was the only way that his face could be twisted with such a repulsive turn that it would be described as "hunger" –the hunger of a beast.

VAMPIRE.

Licking the white teeth that had slipped itself from his lips, Ken's felt his heart pitter, and thump, so violently that he HAD to, so badly, reel in over Yui, sensing the perfume of her skin, and her blood radiate into his own conscious. Twisting his chin onto her shuddering neck, licking, tasting the sweet taste of her pure pale flesh. Grating his teeth onto her neck, he couldn't stop the tips of his fangs from breaking her flesh; instead, it tore into her nape so viscously that the blood spurt from all end of the wounds, flowing and gushing like satisfying juice that he waited so horribly to taste.

"N-N-NNNNOOO!" screamed Yui, the sensation from his jarring and piercing teeth that had so surprisingly sank into her skin that tingled up her neck with a throbbing sting. Slowly, and slowly, Yui felt his rough lips slowly draw out the pure and flowing stream of blood that had pulled her to a slumber that had dragged her into a dream. No. Not a dream, a sweet memory that curled itself around this bloody curse, and a beast that slowly but gently sucked the blood out from.

BEAST.

Allowing his slippery tongue to whisk the streams of blood from her soft tender neck, Ken's hunger felt not in the least bit quenchable instead like burning guilt that flooded his thoughts, but the taste of her blood felt so good, lovable and compassionate, that all those sentiments that gushed forth from her delectable bloody water, that it filled him so.

"Your mission is complete…Aomori…you may leave!" howled a blaring and sickening voice that controlled the very fingertips of his hands to leisurely slide themselves off of Yui's youthful soft arms, and down onto the cold floor that held both of them –together.

Pulling his fangs out from the wounds of her neck, Ken glared back at Yui's soft and doting expression that inside his heart the horrible crimes that he committed, sickened him to the floor. With immeasurable amounts thought and guilt running through his mind, he staggered off of Yui, and collapsed onto the floor, heaving his great remorse out with his troubled expression.

But Yui, that sound of speeding blood, filled her mind with so many clear memories, that she had become overwhelmed, and unsettled that she gradually plunged deep in her thoughts, and began drifting to sleep, to one of her memories, which inside her heart, she wanted to badly to cling back to her past –her childhood. Tenderly closing her flickering lids, Yui plummeted down into the swarm of memories that clouded her mind, wandering down to the pits of her subconscious, it seemed to be locked, closed under an unbreakable spell.

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! He has finally showed his true colors, but was it intentional? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	30. Lost In The Clouds Of My Childhood

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

Yes. That's right. My name is Muira Yui, just that next door girl you'd see everyday, with that quirky weird attitude that made other people wonder, is she really like that all day?

But I guess I owe that personality to my parents, though they were not home all the time, I sometimes understood why, when they'd make dinner, and when they'd by me the occasional doll that I like messing up with pens –to make a better life for me than the ones they had. I feel so extremely thankful to my father…teaching me my love for honesty, though I'm too blunt, I'm glad what I say is mine, no one else's. Though me and my mother always seemed to butt heads, I guess that's also why I'm so stubborn, something which most people don't really want, but I do. I thank her for being so resilient. I really do love them.

But that's not exactly why I'm here, in this dark room, expressing the deepest part of my happiness to everyone. I'm here for the anger that I can't begin to express, the resentment towards the part of my childhood, hidden, torn, from my mind that I loathe HIM for that.

Yes. Him. The disgusting, crawling, slithering beast, that now I share a part of my flesh to.

Kuran Rido-sama.

Every time that I say his name my body wants to crawl up into a ball, and wither away, doesn't matter where to, as long as his existence is parted from me…and his…his disgusting name.

As much as I cringe, and tear at skin when I saw his name, he was responsible for me. He's my Great-Grandfather. Kuran Rido-sama. The man that brought life to my Grandmother, Kuran Izumi, and then crushed her into a lifeless body, destroying her to empower his own body, to feel the surge of energy flow through his veins. Selfish, beast, but one thing he did not know was that my grandmother, his daughter, gave birth in secret hiding, and tucking away her precious son on someone's doorstep and keeping him alive for another day. Yes. Otousan was a Kuran. He himself doesn't know that…like Pureblood's do, his father took his bloodline away, pulling away the curse, scarifying his own life to save his child, the one he bore to the love of life. The animal, Rido, murdered her, cold-blooded, but I suppose that his heart is free of that guilt, he's too much of a monster to see his own crimes. Then I was born. Muira, the adoptive names of the parents that took Otousan in with care. Muira Yui.

Oh, but that was s small part in my history…the part that now I can remember. Yes. Thank God I say to myself every now and again now that I recognize that I myself was born human to an Ex-pureblood. Thank you. I wouldn't stand myself if I knew I was related to such a pervert, a creep, and worst a cynic.

Rido. Has awoken me from the pits of the unknown. I am now forever in debt to him, as much I dislike him, I know under stand that disgusting urge that Kaname-sama, my cousin, wished to rid of Rido. Forever. Oh now I find it interesting that I have a Half-Uncle, an Uncle that for 3 years has been at my side with out knowing it. Kuran…Shiki…another animal that shares his name, a Night Class student that bears my name, but I'll never share his. I'm Muira Yui not Kuran Yui. Screw that. I'm not a vampire.

As I lay here in the depths of my mind, on the bitter cold black marble floor of my dark room, the clouds of memories pass by my head, floating in red smoke that showed every moment of my life. When I was born. My infantry. But as I see those clouds I don't see the moment of my childhood. The long years since I was small. Those memories are the black clouds…the clouds that Rido-sama had drawn his fingers over, fogging it up with that curse that took away my childhood, the happiest thoughts that 6 year old could have. Now I will tell you the blissful but heartbreaking years I spent without knowing it.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Tousan. Okasan.

Where are you? Please don't leave me here, when my fingers are cold, and my nose feels frozen and red.

Sniveling and wiping her tears on the puffy sleeves of her red winter coat, Yui found herself shivering and sitting out on the wintry porch of some house that she had wandered off too.

Gazing out at the flickering lamp that lit snow, which was glazed over lightly on the grass, Yui felt a constant panic, when all she could see in the night was the covered carriages locked under key.

"Tousan?" "Okasan?" whimpered Yui, stepping out from the porch and jogging towards the street, looking out, in hope, that she would find her mother running back to pull her close to her warms arms. But that wasn't it. The street was bare, and cold, with only a black cat that had ran across the bushes and off into the distant. Alone.

Crying and wailing heaps of tears that ran down her cold cheeks, Yui wiped her stuffy runny nose on her mittens, sliding down to the floor looking back down the street for some sort of sign of life.

" I told you I thought I smelled the scent of a human…."whispered this mannish voice from around Yui's back, along the side of the stone building that Yui had looked up at.

" Don't be silly, it's 2:30, humans here are sleeping, besides I can't smell her." answered the other man with a softer tone.

"Now let's go back I had it here it's cold and we are supposed to be in a meeting with the others, human or no, I'm not hungry." shouted the young man pulling the metal door behind both of them, and disappearing from Yui's eyes.

Watching their outlines disappear behind the metal clanging door, Yui heart raced with joy knowing that, she finally wasn't all-alone, in a place that she couldn't recognize. Pulling her blue snow boots from the white ice, Yui darted for the door, scurrying her little feet in and out from the snow and onto the stone steps. Yui held the metal bar in her tiny mittens, desperately trying to get through the door and into the warm room that she could feel underneath her palms.

Jerking the door with all her might, Yui only managed to open it slightly, with a small slither of small between the frame and the edge of the door. Ducking down low and squeezing her tiny head through, Yui managed to pull herself in the dark corridor that was now facing her.

The lit torches glimmered across the old bricks and crevices that were swept with darkness and cobwebs. The long and dark hallway seemed to go on endlessly, with blurry lights that never stopped flickering. Nevertheless, it was toasty, and Yui's cold feet soon thawed as she felt the room radiate with heat. Still apprehensive to what was down the dim hallway, Yui slowly made her way towards the end of the hall, holding the side of the wall as support. But as soon as she ventured deeper through the room, the lights soon flashed off, and the torches dispersed leaving only a whiff of burnt candles and the pitch-black corridor.

"Anyone here, please, I'm alone and I can't find Otousan or Okasan!" whined little Yui; shivering under the darkness that now encumbered her with fear.

"Someone please!" shouted Yui, running towards the darkness out of real fear that if she had stayed no one will any longer look for her, or even know that she was even here.

"'KASAN!"

" 'TOUSAN!" screamed Yui at the top of her lungs, rushing her pace as she felt the floor beneath her keep going further and further into the nothingness of the halls. No walls, not lights, no hope. And sensing like she was the only one in the world, Yui panicked, not knowing if she ever will be able to see her parents faces again.

"ISH SOMEONE HERE?!" sobbed Yui again, stretching out her arms into the void around her only feeling her own heart drumming inside her chest. RUN. RUN. RUN. As Yui's heartbeat rush even more, all Yui's mind could think was run, run fast, run until your feet get tired.

And doing exactly as her own mind could repeat, she darted across the room even fast, running, running, until the hands in front of her cracked and her body doubled over with BAM! Feeling the her legs under her slip out and her back fall onto the stone floor, Yui's feet could feel the edges of some hard and durable right by her side. Crawling up onto the wall, Yui's small delicate fingers fumbled around, finding the doorknob with good clutch from her hands. Trying to heave it open, Yui handled it well when the door tugged open faintly, showing a less dark side inside the room. Popping her feet in first, Yui wedged herself out from the door, and into the area with a loud and thudding bang across her knees, as she fell to the floor.

"Ow…."whispered Yui gazing back down at her ripped leggings that now showed her bare knees.

"Are you my next meal?" echoed the voice around the room with a loud but smooth pitch, a woman, who's face was covered by the shadow of the bars and the dim light of the fiery torch that lit the small enclosed room.

"Is anyone in here?" asked Yui in her soft baby-like voice as she piled herself on top of the bars, trying to see into the shady area with her blinking eyes.

" Your scent…it's faint but I can feel your aroma tingling in my nose, you are a Kuran…." whispered the lady, with her silky and monotone voice that boomed off the stonewalls.

" M-My name is Muira Yui…I'm lost, I can't find 'tousan or 'kasan." mumbled Yui, grasping her soft wool gloves around the bars that surround the lady and her image –a sturdy metal cage that held her.

" You're not a Kuran?" asked the woman subtly, allowing part of her wavy long pink skirt wade out from the shadows.

"N-No, I'm Yui, I'm lost please could you help me find them, I'm really scared that they won't find me." replied Yui, the brims of her eyes leaking with her chilly tears.

"Hahaha, your just another human aren't you?"

"I suppose you're not even my meal since the vampire that attends me hasn't entered." stated the lady, slowly coming through the corner of the shadows, as the illumination of the torches shimmered across her face with a new and astounding glow that left Yui breathless and in awe when she saw the woman's pale cheeks lift itself into light.

"Your young, and weak, and small." uttered the woman as she flicked her ornamental red carved paper fan from out of her mauve tinted kimono, which seemed to drift and float off her womanly figure with an airy frothiness to it.

"But, I'm nice…and I have candy." bumbled Yui stuffing her pink mittens into her coat and pulling out a wrapped piece of caramel from her pocket and unhurriedly placing it onto the floor with her fingers.

" I think you'll like it, it has a nice taste." smiled Yui curling herself to floor and bending her knees over –sitting but nervously staring back up at her dusty rose colored eyes.

"I see, thank you, I haven't had a sweet in a long time." stated the woman picking it up with her delicate fingers and gently pressing it up onto her pink soft lips and swallowing it with a lick.

"For that I won't eat you." vowed the lady as she daintily sat herself on her stool, pushing away the dust from her silk kimono and sweeping her long and glossy white hair behind her shoulders.

" Your funny, how could you eat me?" asked Yui, the charm of woman made Yui more vulnerable and content, since she never met a person as beautiful and sympathetic as her face has shown, her expression that only put forth an accustomed sincerity in her mannerisms.

"I'd rather you not know, I have vowed to keep you from harm, atleast for now." replied the woman solemnly, not permitting a bit of emotion radiate from her pure and somber appearance that made Yui wonder about her even more.

" What's your name Mrs.?" inquired Yui, pressing her pink cheeks up against the cold iron bars that encompassed the white woman's elegant little figure.

" My name…it has been long ridiculed and I haven't spoken it out-loud for a long time…." sighed the white lady sliding her fingernails up against her forehead and running it down her ashen tinted bangs.

"Well…do you have one, I mean I have a name, and I'm 6…." stammered little Yui pointing to herself with an aura of familiarity and fascination.

"Nice to meet you little Muira Yui, my name is Shizuka Hiou, or if you have the courage to say my cursed nick name…."

"The Madly Blooming Princess." whispered Shizuka, pressing her red lips onto her fingers and gently down her white hair, and with a flow of fresh air that let itself from the cracks of the stone building; her perfume was sent flushing across Yui's pale cheeks. Catching the radiance and atmosphere from her gloomy but graceful eyes, she could tell she desired to be set free.

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Yui's missing childhood memories have appeared, but will it set her free? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	31. She Loved A Vampire

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

This woman, or rather, this Pureblood, saved me from that cold night. She gave me a place to stay with her, yes, for that part of my 3 months I spent it in her cage, quietly watching her sit there with her gloomy eyes. She was the saddest person I have ever come to know of then. She often stood there gazing back at the walls and then back down onto the floor, without a peep from her mouth. And sometimes when she thought I wasn't looking she'd drop to the ground beneath her and gather the dust from the tiny cracks of the stone and pile it up into a stack of grey ash. She'd cry and cry tears that stained her cheeks, then she'd blow the ashes everywhere, and return back to her stool and wipe the water from under her eyes. I found out that the people, who took care of her, gawked at her and laughed, and taunted her with something so precious to her that when she looked back at those bullies she wanted to tear them apart, and kill them, but instead she retained her polished serious poise. I was glad that I could stay by her side; the vampires permitted me to stay close to her because they thought it would be funny coming by the next day and see me lying on the floor lifeless. Those creeps, I soon found myself hating with a passion for tormenting Shizuka-sama again and again, with their white lies, and their insincere threats. Vampires, were evil I found myself saying over and over again, but for some reason I held onto the fact that Shizuka-sama was different, and gentle, I supposed she filled in the gap of those parents that I lost that night. Maybe I was wrong.

~~~~*---*~~~~

" Shizuka-sama…." mumbled Yui, pulling her kimono with her gentle small fingers.

"What is it Yui?" "If you're hungry we'll have to wait until those vampires come back…."sighed Shizuka brushing the dust away from Yui's chin with her long fingernails.

"No…that's not it…I'm…I'm curious about you Shizuka-sama, why are you so sad?" asked Yui grabbing up on Shizuka's arms and resting her small curly head on her lap.

"So much curiosity could kill you Yui…but I swore I'd forget your presence here and take care of you, so I'll tell you." asserted Shizuka, patting Yui's forehead and sweeping the small strands of brown hair off of Yui's brow.

"There was this man I had fallen in love with, he was sweet and, when he was thrown into my cage and scattered over my feet, I tried to finish him, and take away his life – with my fangs – from him without any remorse, but he looked back up at me with his small piercing gaze then I stopped, and I pulled my fangs out from him." grinned Shizuka-sama, seemingly it looked like she could remember his face like it was yesterday. She loved him.

" I could feel his eyes looking straight through me, but without any scrutiny, but just, there, he just wanted to sit there and look at me forever."

" So that's what I did, I let my grasp of him go, and I laid him beside me, and helped heal the gash that I had made on his neck, and when he finally was all healed, he said something to me so beautiful and pleasant that I felt in awe of him." murmured Shizuka looking back at Yui's eyes and softly letting a tiny bit of her smile go from her control.

"What was it Shizuka-sama!" asked Yui with a certain anxiousness curled around joy.

" Ah well, he said to me, "Thank you, you healed me,"."

"Oh but, that made so vulnerable to my emotions so much so I felt the deepest presence of happiness from my heart, a part of me that I did not know I had. As time went on, I kept him by my side, and we began talking, about life, about the flowers, and soon I fell for him. I held him so high in my life that not even the demon I am engaged too could tear him away from my life." replied Shizuka combing her palms down her long white smooth hair and slowly tucking it behind her ears.

"Nangaged?" asked Yui wondering what sort of weird things she was saying, who was the man that she also had shared her life with, and why was she parted from him in this cage?

"Engaged, Yui, pronounce it with an "en", that monster I'm engaged too has locked me in this cage, this cage that I abhor with the most profound part of my heart." answered Shizuka cruelly with her voice still clinging onto its smoothness.

" Why was he a meanie?" asked Yui grabbing onto Shizuka's hands, and lightly stroking her palms with her petite fingers.

" He was more than a meanie Yui, being next to him was like having your teddy bear being torn into bits and being spread over the floor." assured Shizuka-sama speaking with her serious tone but with a hint of mildness.

"WHA-, that's really horrible, if my teddy bear was torn I'd be so sad." stammered Yui, following every bit of story but with a enthusiasm and sheer sorrow, knowing that Shizuka-sama waded so deeply in her grief that not even happiness of being set free from the cage could take away her misery.

" I'm not allowed to defy him Yui, can't be myself, and I'm paying for it now, here, alone with…."huffed Shizuka trying forget the enormous rage and sorrow that had overflowed in her body.

" Yui…my sweet little girl, tell this to no one, but I'm going to get revenge, I'm going to take away everything those Hunters have stolen from me, my life, my freedom, my love, I will crush them into oblivion, I will remove them from the world." whispered Shizuka into Yui's ears with her soft, but ominous tone that sent shivers into Yui's body.

" I'm breaking out of here now…my strength has been bubbling up my veins, and I can feel it, I'm not staying here a minute longer, my heart craves for justice…and I will have it!" growled Shizuka, tossing Yui aside towards the ground and arising up from her stool with red and frightening aura that emanated from her eyes.

"Come out, from the shadows, you are going to be my puppet…."chuckled Shizuka, untying her kimono and rapping the pink silk around her fingers.

"Shizuka-sama, I will be glad to serve you…."repeated the drone, falling to his feet in front of her, and pushing his keys over and into her cage with an automated tone in his voice, fully obeying her commands as she smiled maliciously back at him.

" Yui turn, away, don't look back at me now, or I will punish you too." assured Shizuka turning her piercing rose eyes, glaring back at her through her hair. Following her instruction, all Yui could care about was not looking back at the evil spirit of hers that had reached Yui's heart.

Seeing that Yui's eyes hid in the corner and refused to look out from it, Shizuka bent over towards the vampire on the floor, that shuddered in fear.

" I have waited enough for this, I can escape, and thank you for those keys." giggled Shizuka, gliding her fingernails over the vampire's shaking head, and with a sharp pluck from her hands, the head ripped of his neck with a crunching and blood-curdling snap that his blood sprayed up onto Shizuka's lips, and onto her toes.

Smearing her soft kimono sleeve on her chin, she licked away the blood, and kicked the body to side, watching it turn into dust underneath the table.

" Yui, you can come out now, we are leaving for awhile, we are going to say hello to a few Hunters, and their little boys." grinned Shizuka, twisting her knees towards Yui and raising her arms up trying to coax little Yui towards her.

" O-Ok." mumbled Yui, dashing over onto Shizuka's kimono, and snuggling up in her chest, feeling her soft breasts cushion her head, like her mother used to do when she'd hug Yui.

" Now we are ready right my little Yui?"

" I will make sure that whatever is done by my hands that it will never be erased." stated Shizuka, wrapping her arms under Yui's legs, and across her back, holding onto Yui's shivering body with her tough but firm, hands that only proved to Yui that Shizuka-sama's was caring, and sympathetic, or so she thought. Yui closed her eyes, and scrunched her soft wrinkled nose, only hoping that what Shizuka eyes had shown her, would be different from what her tone revealed –it revealed bloodshed, and hatred, pure evil, but Yui wanted to cling onto the fact that she could really prove herself wrong. Or she would suffer the consequences of loving a beast that fuels her own heart with the blood and misery of humans. There was change coming; a change that would transform the way Yui saw vampires, to see their true form.

ANIMALS.

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Living for Shizuka for three months, what could that do to a small child? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	32. And All She Wanted Was To Melt

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

"Shizuka-sama, why is it still so cold, there's even snow!" asked Yui pointing over at the few blades of grass that poked out from the small bits of snow that covered up the walkway.

"It must still be winter, the third month most likely…February." sighed Shizuka playing with Yui's little hands, and her cold red cheeks.

" Do you still miss your parents?" asked Shizuka, drawing Yui's scattered attention off of the snow and onto her own image.

" Very much Shizuka-sama, but I'm very happy that you like me too!" beamed Yui hugging and grabbing onto her shoulders and rubbing her cheeks on Shizuka's soft white hair.

" I suppose I like you, but I can't let you stay with me forever, you're too weak." sighed Shizuka's stoking Yui's red coat with her palms, and picking up her pace as she walked into an abandoned brick building that had small cracks, and lengthy ivy vines crawling up the side of the walls and windows.

" But this is where we will stay for now, until my move has been dealt." stated Shizuka, dropping little Yui down on the ragged, and dusty couch that had been standing there for centuries.

" This used to be a place I would stay in when I was small, it's rather smelly now I guess." declared Shizuka looking at the old portraits of humans that adorned the cracked walls with a grimy color.

" It's smells like those old stores me and my Okasan would shop in when we bought old thingies….ACHOOO!" sneezed Yui wiping the bits of dust off from under her nose with her ratty mittens that haven't been washed for awhile.

"An antique shop you mean, yes, this place is just as old, even older probably…"murmured Shizuka idly walking into the next room still looking up at the domed cream ceilings with a nostalgic glow in her eyes.

"By the way I have some old little sweaters and other things upstairs, why don't you get some and put them on, I don't want you stinking up the place." exclaimed Shizuka waving her index fingers towards the stairs as she turned around the corner vanishing from Yui's sight.

Completely following her words Yui ran up the wooden stairwell and scurried straight towards the empty master bedroom that had a huge oak dresser wide open with little red sweaters and dresses strewn over the floor. Picking up and dressing herself with the periwinkle cotton crocheted cardigan, soft wool socks, and most importantly Yui pulled up the small white panties that made her feel less icky.

Turning around and heading back down the stairwell, Yui gazed back up at the dresser, seeing a small metallic frame of a photo that seemed to lure Yui into picking it up from the dusty wood.

His piercing and wild blue and red eyes scared Yui almost sending her into a full panic as her eyes still looked back at it in shock. How could that face be so twisted and that slimy smile be so cynical? Why was the picture still standing with a presence that came out of the photo and into the room? Curling her fingers around the man's picture, Yui dashed down the stairs, lifting and dropping her small little chubby but slender legs up and down the floor.

"Shizuka-sama!" "SHIZUKA-SAMA!" shouted Yui dragging her cherry coat onto the floor as she still frantically waved around the frame with her tiny hands.

" What is it Yui?" asked Shizuka coming out from the halls, synching her new violet colored kimono with her sash.

" W-Who is the guy, he's got an ugly face…."whispered Yui pointing back at the photo the she held in her hands –an evil man.

Bending over to pick up the picture from Yui's hands, Shizuka's eyes slithered down to a scrutinizing and defiant stare back at the frame.

"That's the man I'm to be married to Yui, Rido, a real bastard." sighed Shizuka snatching away the portrait of his disgusting but rather well taken face.

" I hate you…."murmured Shizuka scratching her blanched fingernails on Rido's neck tearing it into a slit. Feeling his eyes eek its way up her body, Shizuka curled the photo across her palms, and chucked it across room, with loud bang the glass cracked around flew on the hard wood floor with a ring.

" Thank you Yui, you made me realize how much more I hated him."

"I'm leaving Yui, but I'll return ok?"

"I'm going to scout around for those Hunters." stated Shizuka placing some old leather Japanese sandals across soft feet and leaning in over towards the door she twisted the doorknob, sending the cold air into the room with a refreshing power.

"N-No Shizuka-sama, please don' leave me alone, I don't want to be alone again!" sobbed Yui flying across the room and onto her legs, wrapping her arms around the velvety violet silk that dressed Shizuka.

" You promised that you won't leave me until I was back with my parents!" cried Yui wiping her tears onto Shizuka's kimono, driving her tiny arms around it harder, wanting for Shizuka's mind to change and not go away again, not again.

" Stop that Yui, stop the crying, I promised I'll come back, you know that I'll keep my word right my little Yui?" muttered Shizuka with a soothing pitch in her regular graceful tone.

" Shizuka-sama…you promised, ok?"

"You promised so I'll stay, ok Shizuka-sama?" sniveled Yui dropping onto the floor, cleaning the wet tear drops off her nose with slender, tiny fingers, still trying to look back at shadow that Shizuka cast above her.

" You're too nice Yui, someday that'll come back and hurt you."

"But yes, I'll come back…." mumbled Shizuka as she gently laid her lips softly on Yui's tender baby forehead, smothering it with a dry kiss.

Watching Shizuka fly away from the door, and gliding down the rotten wooden walkway, Yui in turn shut the door with a final goodbye from her mouth.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Twiddling her thumbs around and laying her back on the dusty 1700's peach colored couch, Yui waited and waited during the hours that passed for Shizuka to come through the door again, like she promised.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. The sound of the old wooden door banging loudly sent little Yui up from the cushions and down onto the floor.

Feeling a sense of joy and glee prickle her hands, Yui ran for the door and heaved it open only to find out that the dark big shadow that cast over her tiny pale face was of the evil man that Shizuka had torn into –Kuran Rido-sama.

" Hello little human, I believe that I can enter." laughed the man with a howling deep voice that frightened Yui behind the door.

"G-G-Go away…away…."mumbled Yui, peeking out from the door's frame, fumbling her fingers on the door knob waiting for a chance to slam it shut.

" Now, now, but one question, why are you here?" asked Rido stepping in the warm glowing room.

" This house is older than you are, you're a puny little human child, you must be lost…."cackled Rido slipping across the wooden floor and onto that dusty cushioned couch beside the fireplace.

" You are that man from the photo, right?" asked Yui cautiously backing away towards that stairwell, with the indent that was etched into the wallpaper.

" What photo…?" asked Rido placing a few logs into the fire pit and allowing his eyes burn into the flame with a certain dark and malign stare.

"This one." mumbled Yui picking up his photo from the glass pieces and slipping it besides his body that was draped with his black cloak.

Picking up the image from the couch with his fingers, Rido eyes brightened with a fire that was increased by the light of the fireplace.

" HAHAHAHA, This was me, I'm much more powerful now." snorted Rido tearing his face into tiny pieces and scattering them into the fire, watching them slowly scorching in the flame.

" I still think you are the same, with your mean ugly eyes." snapped little Yui curling onto the floor watching Rido's eyes gaze back at hers with its disgusted perverted sense of self.

" You are smart for some 6 year old, but you forget something, I'm the one that YOU should fear most." grinned Rido, bowing over Yui's pale but glowing face with a deep and sinister casting glare, his eyes that sparked blue, and dark red which frightened Yui –staring through her, lusting for her from the deep abyss of his soul.

"My dear human, your weren't the only one who has denied me their companionship, I can name them, Juuri, and Shizuka." laughed the man, picking up small Yui into his arms and cradling her about the room, with a distorted evil smile

" Oh, but not for long Yui, I killed one, and I'll kill the other, and surely, one day, they'll regret leaving me, like one day you'll regret that too." snickered Rido placing Yui gently on top of the lace adorned dining table, wiping away Yui's curly hair from her eyes.

" It's strange but I see myself in you, youngling, your eyes, your way of speaking, and your hair that has my black curls, you remind me of Juuri, young beautiful Juuri." smiled Rido caressing the back of his hands across Yui cheeks, and down gliding over her precious neck.

" I will make you my servant because you have pleased me, I love your frightened eyes, and your resemblance to her, my love, Juuri...only if you grew your hair, and had a tint her of rosy blush on your cheeks, and had those crimson eyes, then I would have you, my little Yui, beautiful little child." grinned Rido, bearing his grimy smile from his elongated cheeks, beast like, depraved and evil was Rido, seeking such qualities in such a young child, almost wanting to devour Yui whole.

" I will cast on you a spell stretched from generations of Purebloods, a birth curse, you will belong to me, and I to you." uttered Rido pulling small Yui's head down onto the tablecloth, not removing his dire eyes from hers, almost tasting her from the inside.

And leaning in over Yui's scared and unknowing expression, Rido's lips pressed onto her forehead, releasing the spine-stinging curse that seared into Yui's flesh, and that now she could feel the radiating purple light from his mouth pouring into her bones –forever binding her humanly thirst to Rido's body.

When Rido's mouth drew away from Yui's soft skin, the power that had set ablaze his heart almost drained him from the energy he once had. The power of the curse was strong, but atleast now he had his final instrument, a useful little trinket to his survival, now he was going to live, and live forever!

"Now don't you feel it, the crisp craving to be one with me?" asked Rido pulling Yui's shivering and weeping small body into his arms, embracing her with his shameless, and immoral presence, the two were now bound by one fate.

" I…I…I don't like this feeling mister, I don't want to feel the hurting inside my head anymore mister!" cried Yui clinging onto Rido's cackling chest, trying to shrink back into her own body, attempting to stop the throbbing pain in her brain that beat faster and faster that it almost made Yui want to disappear forever.

Leaving Yui back down onto the dusty couch in which he found her, Rido's heated stare pierced Yui from the inside, like the hands she wanted to get away from was drawing her back into his cold rigid embrace, and all little Yui wanted to do was melt with him and become one true person, whole once again.

" Why is my heart thumping so much, it hurts, and I want it to go away!" wept Yui flinging herself onto the cushion holding onto it like her own mother, trying to squeeze the pain from her chest, the pain that pulled every ounce of tears from her eyes, so excruciating that she could not bear to stop for a second from crying.

"I knew something drew me to this house once more, and that was you my precious little girl, my little Juuri, you are now mine once more, and we shall live together, side by side until we both wither away." sighed Rido wiping little Yui's wrinkled furry brow from her angelic babyish expression.

" This house which I shared with Shizuka was now brought me back my Juuri, and now when the times comes where I must be dead, I can use you to wake me from my crypt, my useful tool!" snickered Rido pacing himself from Yui's side, and from her pleas for help.

Disappearing with a whisk from his cloak, Rido's body morphed into a dark winged creature flapping away to the beyond, leaving the small and helpless Yui down into her own world –she deeply wanted to disappear, forever.

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Rido comes to take Yui, with the curse that now binds them? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	33. The Last Act Of Kindness

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

~~~~*---*~~~

Cold. The Floor is cold in my own mind, and what a pitiful place I have sank into. Kenitchi has betrayed me…and now I have regressed to my own mind, deep in a quiet slumber, as I watch my childhood memories pull into the light. Oh how I missed Shizuka-sama, a wonderful, but a grief stricken woman, so much so that she could only live on for the one fact that she would have revenge one day. Avenge her soul-mate, her lover, and the one person she truly cared for, but why in such a ruthless way Shizuka-sama, why did you have to pull me into the bloody story of Zero's past, why must I have to bear part of his anger? Oh the shame I have now is unbearable.

Yes. Now Rido has seen my face, a face almost so similar to his past interest, Kuran Juuri, my Great-Great Aunt. She was as beautiful as Rido described her –long locks of wavy brown hair, crimson eyes, a true woman, and a powerful Pureblood. The resemblance I compare with her is rather small, but enough that Rido had overshadowed my destiny with a horrible and excruciating bloody curse. The Birth Curse, the stamp of evil that now runs through my body. I now belong to Rido…no…Rido-sama, my Great-Grandfather. I am now his trinket, a trinket that holds nothing back. But I wonder why he never took my blood that night? Why did he not make me his servant, since I am a human. Those things will be answered in time. I feel Rido-sama will answer them to me. But now I wish to bury myself into my past looking back at my cherished but cursed moments of life that I missed.

~~~~*---*~~~~

Tap. Tap. Tap. The ringing of soft-soled shoes that made its way into the living room, steadily Yui focused on the soft exhaling breathe.

Fearing the worst, thoughts of another "bad" man coming through the door again, Yui wouldn't move, not an inch away from couch, as she still held her head under her palms, the place where the dark man had pressed into her a burning seal.

" Shizuka-sama said you would be here…she said for us to wait until her move was completed." stated the lavender-eyed boy that stood over Yui's terrified face.

"Shiz-…Shizuka-sama t-t-told you?" sniveled Yui wiping the soft wet goo from her nose, trying not to stare back up at the boys depressed expression.

" Didn't I just say that…why are you crying?" asked Ichiru sitting himself beside Yui, not knowing if she would be ok by that.

"I-I-I…my head h-hurts." hiccupped Yui kneading in her soft mittens into her forehead where Rido's lips pressed itself on.

" Yea, my chest hurts too, I had to run here." sighed Ichiru gazing back across the room at the still smoldering parts of coal in the fireplace.

"R-Really?" asked Yui, looking back out from the small hole in her pink mittens, catching the boy's rather somber look.

"Yea…I ran here because Shizuka-sama told me too." coughed Ichiru squeezing his chest as he looked back at Yui's moist cheeks that flowed with tears.

" I'm weak too." uttered the boy pointing back at his heart that was concealed under his green puffy winter coat that he wore warmly.

" What's your n-n-name?" asked Yui slowly moving her soft little hands off from her forehead and down onto her knees, gazing back up at him through her black curled short hair.

"Ichiru…Ichiru…." sighed the boy leaning her back up against the couch as his white strands of hair brushed over his sad and angry aura that glowed from his eyes.

" Why are you so angry, and sad?" asked Yui scooting her soft winter pants across the floor and closer to him.

"Nothing…I'm just waiting for everything to be over, so I can…I can leave." mumbled Ichiru looking back at door, that held so much meaning to him that he felt sick when he looked closer at it.

"Over…that's what Shizuka-sama always says, so it can be over." repeated Yui looking back down at her scuffed but somewhat shiny pair of blue snow boots.

"I guess both of you have that in common." said Yui smiling back at Ichiru's gloomy pair of lavender eyes that made Yui almost forget the series of stings that exuded from the skin of her forehead.

" Shizuka-sama is different, she knows what I'm feeling, she knows the pain I'm in." answered Ichiru almost cracking under the tone that revealed the very enraged and anguished part of his soul that could be seen visibly from his tender shimmering lavender eyes.

"Me too!"

"It's like Shizuka-sama knows what you're thinking and why your heart hurts when you talk about it, right?" asked Yui very excitedly, this was the first time she has spoken to anyone other that Shizuka for 3 months, finally there was someone by her side.

" Your weird." stated Ichiru very bluntly with a laughing crack under his voice.

"See I knew you could laugh!" chimed Yui pushing her disheveled black soft hair onto Ichiru's puffy green coat, feeling the bone of his shoulder under her cheeks.

"I'm not supposed to be laughing!" shouted Ichiru in a wild blast from his chest, caving his weak body over back onto the floor, only to find no comfort from the frosty glazed wood that he laid his smooth ashen colored hair onto.

" Why aren't you supposed to laugh?" asked Yui pushing off the couch and down beside Ichiru's curled legs, watching his fingers dig into the wood with a rasping noise.

" I've killed…I'm a murderer, and now my brother will die too." replied Ichiru with a snicker that sent chills up Yui's spine, what lost boy.

" But he still isn't dead right?" asked Yui gliding across beside his trembling body.

Peeking out from the threads of his sliver locks, Ichiru's eyes caught Yui's subtle and gentle gaze that melted the cold air in the room, or was it her smile that caused him to feel warmth back into his own bitter heart. Seeing the small specks of fear in Yui's eyes, he still couldn't shake the tender part of her gaze out from under her curly strands of hair, so kind but yet so blind of things that it made Ichiru feel unhappy for her.

"He's not dead, I would have felt it here." answered Ichiru tapping that palms of his hands with his cheeks. The hands that felt Zero's fingers when they tried to pull him away from the frozen river so that he wouldn't fall, or those palms that Zero clung onto when he felt sick. But that was it. No longer would the useless Ichiru would be around, now was his chance to pull away from his parents –parents that most likely snickered at him when he wouldn't answer sensei's questions right. No. This was a moment to cheer for. Free, free from those two-faced people.

" Well then, I don't know much about him, but I think that you're not so evil as you say, I think that you could laugh again if you met eye to eye with your brother again, before he dies, you could save him you know." sighed Yui reaching over towards Ichiru's shaken expression, combing and smoothing his soft strings of white-ashen hair that easily draped over her small fingers.

" What…what do you mean?" asked Ichiru pulling himself up from the floor and suddenly grabbing Yui's small but warming wrist, which still held onto his face.

" Don't you know how much I hate him?"

"Don't you realize that inside my heart I desire to seem him dead!" barked Ichiru wrapping his fingers down onto Yui's small arm, trying to shake Yui into the submission of fear that he tried to convey from his eyes.

" Ichiru, he is your brother!"

"You've atleast got to say goodbye, he's loved you far more than you will ever come to know, I know you want to be free of him, but don't you think it would make his last days happy if he saw your face?" asked tiny Yui curling her fingers into a ball and letting it hang there in Ichiru's stiff grasp, waiting for a small word to come forth from his lips.

"I…I, he was my twin, I don't want to be held back anymore!" shouted little Ichiru, jerking his hands off of Yui's, and down onto his own face, the face displayed every heated thought that would whiz by his mind. His family was nothing anymore, that place where he held them should be long gone by now, it should be hidden in callous.

"Well even more!"

"You should say goodbye, one last time!" assured Yui patting Ichiru's shoulder, as she firmly expressed the ideas that had come across, the pain he was in was so visible that even the light of the coals could give off enough light that Ichiru's own eyes burned through.

Seeing Yui's determined face, and her slight furrow in her brow, Ichiru's heart could feel something draw himself to the door, a soft voice that demanded him to go. But inside his that mind was also the dark seed that now was planted, he surely couldn't forget the promise he made Shizuka. He promised.

"Before you turn your heart cold Ichiru go out and say goodbye before anything, save your brother!" cried Yui shaking Ichiru's shoulders with her tough but peaceful touch –the touch that penetrated Ichiru into hauling himself from the floor. Yes. The last kind thing he would do is to save his brother, the last kind act.

Darting for the golden doorknob that glimmered in dark room, Ichiru's eyes turned back to see Yui's sympathetically staring back at his own wicked expression. That weird little 6-year-old girl had such a light in her eyes that even her pale face couldn't compare to it –the light that glowed and tingled in his heart. She was special, a special little girl, maybe she was an angel, or just a dream? Nevertheless Ichiru pulled up his furred hood around his head and tied it under his chin, he stormed out from the room and locked the door behind him with a sudden pull. As he made himself out through the piles of snow in front of the walkway, he dashed away was quickly as his frail heart would beat, trying to find his brother for the last and final time. This time, so he could live again, so he could face his brother in the end. The brother, which he loved, but no longer will. Zero.

~~~~*---*~~~~

So those eyes that she had looked into had some fire to it. Yui knew them so well, for she too had those weak but powerful gaze. His tender look when his eyes met hers was enough for Yui, atleast she could turn someone back from the darkness, or atleast for a while. Looking back at the nail marks that Ichiru had left on the floor, Yui felt in a way connected to him. She was also in dire need of something she cannot find. Her parents. Those parents that were out here somewhere, maybe they forgot her, or maybe she needed that same flame that Ichiru held in his heart. Yes. Yui would become as resilient as Ichiru, she will learn to duplicate that same stare and fiery passion that Ichiru felt. So that she could find them again. Okasan and Otousan will be back in her arms, and she will surely cherish Shizuka forever, until the end of her very own life. Though she could see the weakness in Ichiru's body, she also could see his sorrow, the sorrow that she now feels wading in her own soul. Identities intertwined into one, Yui and Ichiru.

~~~*---*~~~~

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! The boy who she met was in such misery that Yui felt similar too him, but who is he? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	34. Bring Me Home

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

Ichiru was someone, I thought, could bring me closer to the person I wanted to become. Hard core, and passionate, so I learned to show that through my eyes, I learned never to give up through Ichiru. He became my best friend soon after. In those cold nights where I would see him look back out at the snow, I made sure that his blankets remained warm, so I cuddled in them sinking my own warmth to make him feel better. Sometimes I'd fall asleep in them, and when I was dozing off I would peek out from the corner of my eyes and see Ichiru lie next to me and watch me sleep. But there was one other person he cared for the most too, the woman who gave me a life as well –Shizuka-sama. When Shizuka came home that dreadful night, she was covered in the soaking red blood that ran down her fingers and stained her beautiful white silk kimono.

I was so afraid that Shizuka would turn me into one more victim. I have never seen her cry so much that her pillow remained damp, and her eyes swelled with a red color. Ichiru truly wanted to remain close to her, and when things got worse for them at night, Shizuka would embrace him with her all her might, both of them clinging onto each other, for that was all they had now. I loved both of them, though now, I never realized why Shizuka kept crying out that humans name at night. She must've really loved him. That was my family for a while. We remained there in that house for only a week before Shizuka planned to move again, always saying, "those damned vampires are coming for me." But what made me feel better when she'd say that was when Ichiru wiped away my tears of fear, and loneliness with the edges of his sleeve. I miss him now.

"Yui don't cry, don't be sad." repeated Ichiru over and over again, rubbing the back of her head with his fingers.

" But…but…Shizuka-sama said I have to go back, and I don't want her to go too!" cried Yui nudged her moist cheeks onto the pillow of her bed.

" You have to Yui, it's not safe to be with us anymore." sighed Ichiru dragging himself off the floor, wrapping his arms around Yui as they both held each others cold shivering hands between their fingers.

" But, I'll miss you so much Ichiru, I don't want to see you go away, how am I going to sleep at night?" asked Yui bumping her head onto his, still letting her tears glide down her cheeks.

" Well, I think I can fix that!" smiled Ichiru hopping off the soft sheets and down onto the floor. Searching under the bed for his puffy green winter coat, Ichiru pulled it back up over the bed and onto Yui's lap.

"Y-Y-Your coat?" asked Yui pulling it up onto her face, feeling the soft fur tickle her cheeks.

"No, it's winter Yui I'm not giving you that…."

"But it's what inside!" chuckled Ichiru tapping the side pocket with his finger.

Gazing back down, very interested with the weird lump that she felt under the cotton cloth. Reaching her tiny palm into it, Yui felt something cold and hard, and immediately pulled it out.

"It's something I found on my way to this house, before I met you." smiled Ichiru patting Yui's head with his calm gentle touch.

Yui's eyes exploded with a sight that only sent a pure glint of joy in her saddened expression, and pressing her fingertips on the cute object she gazed back at Ichiru with a red blushing, and happy reddened cheeks –so happy.

"It's a pin…with a chain attached!" bumbled Yui wiping away the track of wet drops from her eyes, not moving her eyes from Ichiru's.

"A girl must have dropped it in the snow…it's a smiley face pin on top of that." beamed Ichiru, grabbing back on to the bed and sitting beside Yui only gently pressing his hands under hers.

"I'm going to miss you too, Yui." sighed Ichiru pouncing on top of Yui with his arms, and pulled her back down under the sheets, his warm embrace only making Yui's tears flow even more.

"Sometimes I always thought you were like my brother, but you always seem to smile, I'll miss that very much." sniffled Ichiru trying to hold back the tears that welled up in his piercing lavender eyes.

"And remember that one time when I hurt my knee…and y-y-you helped me…and at night when I had nightmares you also…."stammered Yui holding onto Ichiru's pajama's with her shaking fingers, clinging onto his shoulders feeling his sniveling behind her ears.

"ICHIRU!" cried Yui resting her soft and weeping face on his neck only letting their small soft sobs gently lay them into their sleep. Dozing into their minds, they fell asleep in the sheets still hand in hand under the sparkling dewy drops of their goodbye tears.

He was the most important little boy I've come to know. The nights when my oh so seemingly red bloody nightmares appeared before my waking eyes, it was always him by my side –coaxing and gently saying soft words so that I wouldn't cry anymore. Ichiru was my best friend, and I can now remember how I came to own that smiley face pin, the one that I always attach to my boots or my Day Class shirts. He was the one that gave me it. My Ichiru. But sweet dreams have not blessed me, not yet.

"Ichiru?" mumbled Yui waking up from the soft bed beside her, only to see the shadows of night creep across the floor, darkness.

"Ichiru?" asked Yui again hoping off the bed and wandering down across the hallway still holding onto the smiley pin that he had given her.

Sitting behind the railing above the long staircase, Yui looked out into the old and creaking room bellow. The antiquity of the house was beyond the timeline Yui herself knew about, it was old, and wafting in the smell of moldy book covers and dusty sheets, Yui felt the history behind the old stone building that Shizuka called home.

CRACK.

The squeaking of the wooden floorboards echoed in the hall as Yui listened in closer to feet she heard walking behind her, and turning around Yui saw a small shadow peek out from under Shizuka's bedroom door. Picking herself up from the wooden floor, Yui sat behind the doors panel only to hear the sharp sound of something cracking behind it.

"Shizuka-sama!" smiled Yui bursting through the door again, letting her cold bare feet slide into her room, Yui stood there once again, trying not to move, because every part of her little body was now shivering.

The sight was too gruesome for Yui's soft and unknowing eyes. Red. Red. Red. The sight of the pouring blood and the smell of sin drifted in the room, the room that Yui knew she never ever should have entered. The bathing sin of VAMPIRES.

"Yui." coughed Ichiru pulling his limp and weak body off the from under the blood stained sheets that wrapped both of the disgusting animals. And there was Shizuka; her powerful rosy eyes glaring back out from the couch that she laid across. The drinking of precious blood, the life that ran down Ichiru's cheeks horrified Yui to the bone.

"V-V-Vampire?" coughed Yui as she slid down the doorpost, a terrified glare poking through the dense air of fresh blood.

"No…Yui…this wasn't meant to be like this."

"Yui…this blood is for me."

"Yui…." sighed Ichiru moving closer to Yui's frozen gaze, his hands stretching further out towards her outline.

But. All Yui could bear to see was a monster in red with his bloody hands reaching for her like a salivating hungry animal.

"NOOO!" screamed Yui stumbling backwards out of the room and onto the floor with a great thud.

Ichiru…why? Why? How could this lust for the sweet taste of evil be so tempting that you are completely transformed? . MONTSER. Really…why Ichiru…why…?

"MONSTER!" cried Yui reeling back into a paralyzing fear that shook her cold body like a swaying branch.

My mind was so full of anger and fear that I couldn't see. I couldn't see! My small troubled beady eyes were totally blind to who Ichiru REALLY was…and instead his image and his complete persona was changed right before me. He was no longer Ichiru –he was a bloodstained freak.

"Ichiru…perhaps we could use this moment to go."

"Yui is beyond saving…we need to go tonight." whispered Shizuka wrapping her red wounded neck with a small piece of cloth from her sleeve.

Turning her glorious serene gaze over towards Yui's, Shizuka's smile grew and beamed out towards Yui with a warm glow. And with a gentle kick, Shizuka soared across the wooden floor and lay beside Yui's quivering body with a soft bump.

"No…No…."cried Yui letting go a small pocket of air from her lungs with small gasp letting her body completely fall onto Shizuka's lap with a light thump.

"Yui, the time has come were I won't see you again." replied Shizuka lightly smoothing the soft piece of Yui's braided hair beneath her icy fingertips.

" Please…I want to go home, make me forget Shizuka-sama, make me forget everything." sniffled Yui sinking her crying face down onto her lap with a surrendering tone. If only the sight that her eyes had laid upon was just a dream, and the moments of despair and anger that echoed in her bones could just vanish. Then everything would be fine. As long as Ichiru was still good and innocent in her own heart, and even though he truly was a despicable animal, if THIS reality could just go. It was worth the complete and utter purge of her long and happy memories.

"I will Yui, I will take this all away and you'll be just you."

"Yui, the kindest little girl." smiled Shizuka curling her tinted fingernails of her soft furry untrimmed brow. Quickly and tenderly the smell of sweet cherry blossom's filled Yui's nose with the freshest sense of happiness –the perfume of forgetting everything. So fast…so fast was everything going to finally disappear once and for all.

And in that brief moment where Yui's mind began to wander off and even her own body was losing it's awareness, little Yui looked back at the boy whom she loved so ardently. Even the hue of the blood that dripped down his sweet face gave off a pleasant brightness. So much so, that in her dizziness, Yui reached out for Ichiru…one last time. And as swiftly as it came the brightness faded into oblivion taking Yui down with it. Spinning the in the nothingness of forethought, Yui blanked out, not even her own body could feel the smallest hint of that engulfing darkness. Out and done for good.

Sorry guys about being so late with this. I've thought of how this story would continue and I guess the magnitude of how many chapters would offset the readers so I thought it would be best to end it without returning. But now that I continued it. I'm going to finish it. It's a good story and even though I might not get many readers NOW, I'll still do this for my own pleasure.

Thank you too all the great people reading and following this even in its "hiatus". Please continue so that I can enjoy in your reviews and tips! :D

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Ichiru and Shizuka are ready to depart, but what disgusting fate will Yui live from now on? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	35. Poor Miserable Soul

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

And now, as I lay here listening and seeing my memories flash by my waking eyes. I remember now the feeling of horror I had when I was finally placed on my cold stone porch that late wintry night. My parent's faces were so blank and yet their tears seemed to overflow from their eyes with so much power that I never wanted to see them like that again. I felt so utterly guilty, that I started crying too, but not even my own thoughts could explain the overwhelming feeling I had in my chest. As far I saw it, reason was gone, and all my thoughts were full of trying to be different –trying to make that unreasonable sadness go away. It wasn't part of my train of thoughts because, although I never knew it, Shizuka-sama kept her promise to me. And I simply forgot. I just forgot. And life ran it's simple course again. I grew up through every small detail a teenager could develop from. I even got lost once when I was 15 in a snowstorm, and…not even a slight passer by of "that night" had sprung up. Not one! Only the vast part of my desolation remained –still covered by the spell that I had so relied on.

OH! But the disgust I feel that tugs at me now is unbearable. The section of my heart that is now opened is a part that I never had wished to be opened –like a bird being ripped from it's feathers. I feel so naked now. This shame is now my shield, the cloak of my past and the barrier between me and who I was before –a human.

HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Her blaring stinging pitch screamed around the white walls so strongly that it wrenched Yui up from her cocoon of spun memories and back into the dreaded world with a deep gasp of air.

Every part of her own body felt so drained and lifeless that she fell straight back down onto the hard wooden floor, her face smashing back down to reality with a loud and shattering crash.

"YUI!" cried Kenitchi diving out for her hands with the most tormented expression that it contorted his face into an unbearable painful sight of brimming tears.

"STAY AWAY!" shrieked Yui curling up around her legs, feeling his eyes still on her like a rampant wolf –she'll never forget. No, this deep perturbed sense of anger and of anxiety that welled in her throbbing chest was so real and ghastly that if it was expressed Yui would surely crack into a million pieces.

"P-P-P-Please…I-I-I-I'm so ssssoorrrryyy…."wailed Kenitchi falling back down the ground where his forehead knelt before Yui and his tears still lining the edges of his cheeks with moist tracks.

"I-I-I would take back what I have done to you Yui!"

"If that meant death I would Yui…."

"P-P-P-Please…forggiivveee meeee…!" cried Ken; still kneeling down even further where his fingernails were scraping the wooden paneling beneath them, and his heart's beating was clearly heard echoing in his ears.

"Stop…stop…."

"How on earth can you possibly allow this!"

"How could that man control you like this!" shouted Yui snapping up with defiant stance as she eclipsed Ken with her refreshing shadow. Still, the presence of Ken sent shivers up her arms.

"GET UP!" cried Yui snatching Ken's collar up from his neck, curling her fingers around the wrinkles with soft but firm touch.

"I'll…never…ever forgive this…."

"But." paused Yui still clenching her hands on his shirt looking straight into that man's eyes with no regret, and still found something sweet in his glare. Some poor gentle vision had sprung out from his warm blue eyes. Yet, Yui couldn't explain it, the softness in his eyes and the tears that lined his cheeks were so true and unwavering that it sent Yui back into tears.

His face was so twisted, it simply transformed into something she had never seen –the oddest most miserable piece of his bare being had leapt out from his heart and into hers. The unfortunate soul that he carried was so burdened with lies and misery that now, for some reason, Yui could look straight into it. For the first time in her life, she felt so despicable for causing an even more unbearable burden to be pushed onto top of Ken like this. Seeing it now that she was the breaking point of his own insanity, it scared Yui.

Why! Why couldn't she see that Ken was bearing his own insanity? And she, encouraging him to be something that he could never be…the inhumane but good intentioned words that Yui had spoken softly too Ken, took a part in his own collapse.

But why did this poor soul had to suffer another millstone? Rido –the man that every day took another part of his living human piece from him. Day in and day out, Yui never knew how one immoral bastard could shake Kenitchi's own faith. And take away his humanity and torture him constantly with such blood thirsty thoughts that only a beast could understand. The constant reminder that food was near…and that he could so easily break my neck.

Poor miserable soul.

Ken.

"Ken!" wailed Yui, reaching her arms wide open and swinging them around his shoulders and clinging there unyieldingly strong and sorrowfully.

"KEN!" "YOU IDIOT!" barked Yui wrapping her hands around him more almost to point where she could feel the skin of her knuckles start to ache.

"DON'T GO PLEASE!" cried Ken holding onto Yui tightly, knowing that his life still pertained to her so entirely that he couldn't bear to see her go. Even now, if she asked him to he would've done anything to make sure Yui stayed herself. And stayed along his side. If only she could be with him. If only.

"Please…don't leave without a part of me…I don't want to be hated not even in your memories…I'd rather…I'D RATHER DI-

CRRRRRAAACCCCKKKK!

With an ear splitting crush the sound of breaking glass screeched loudly in quiet cool air –like a broken vase that echoed.

"I'd rather…."continued Ken pulling himself from Yui's forceful embrace, and falling back onto her delicate lap with a faint and subtle tumble of his body.

" Oh…crap…." coughed Ken feeling the broken edge of his face start grow with a fierce and angry growl.

"KENITCHI!" screamed Yui trying to place together Ken's other half, only to see the pieces of his skin flake and chip like small bits of ceramic pottery crashing to the floor.

"What!"

"WHAT IS THIS!" cried Yui tugging onto Kenitchi's clothes, only to see an even deeper terror swallow up Kenitchi's entire expression like a deathly scene.

"I guess I shouldn't have said what I said…Rido is very strict with me…."laughed Ken-kun slowly placing his hand tenderly on Yui's damp and tear-streaked cheeks.

"NO!"

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" wailed Yui shaking so terribly that her lungs started to compress tightly in her chest. The air seemed much harder to swallow. Too much! Too much of this feeling of dread overtook her ribs in a sore shaking ache. Resembling a fish without water. The anxiety slowly began to take hold and every bit of breath began to feel like rocks being shoved down her throat.

"I'm dieing…."stated Kenitchi, biting his lips forcing down the endless amount of tears that wanted to burst out with so much anger and grief.

"My master…Rido…he's in my head…and I guess I'm not much use for him anymore…AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" wailed Ken, clasping his fist straight down onto his chest with a loud and blaring roar, as he curled into Yui's arms reminiscent of a child in pain –guilt had taken him for now he knows. He knows this feeling.

"No…stop scaring me!" shouted Yui seeing the red glowing cracks of his skin gradually stretch and cover his soft noble face like a disease that ravaged the young.

SSLIIITTTCCCCCCCHHHH!

Several strikes of bloody growing red flecks began to sweep over and encompass Kenitchi entire body like piercing thorns. Second by second every bit of his arm slowly began to corrode down like broken glass leaving Yui beside in her own worthlessness.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Yui.

"Don't you LEAVE ME!"

"RIDO BRING HIM BACK YOU COWARD!" barked Yui grabbing every piece of shattering glass that splintered from Ken-kuns body that she could, only to feel the rest of back bit-by-bit break under his jacket and onto her skin.

"Oh…no…."sniveled Yui bursting down in tears beside Kenitchi's side holding onto all his pieces and still she could feel his flesh press up onto her chest –the warmth felt so gentle she wished she could bottle this feeling across he skin. This small feeling of happiness from his soft touch sent her into tears.

"I wish I could've have stayed a bit longer so I could've…atleast have seen in you in a different light." coughed Ken wrapping his broken arms around Yui's waist slowly nuzzling his chin onto her lap. If this was it, he wished could have stayed here in her arms a bit longer. This overwhelming feeling felt more that just pleasant…it was the peak of utter safety from every evil his mind had gone through, every single thought.

"I wish I loved you Yui…maybe if you stayed a little longer I could've even fallen in love with you." cried Kenitchi reaching over onto Yui's back, and trying to hold her strongly once…but his strength failed and only managed place it gently on her hand.

"I would've fallen for you too…."wept Yui leaning over towards Ken's chest and let the slow pitter-patter of his heart echo in her ear. And gently as his hands cupped hers, his heart started to vanish into small leaps of sound before vanishing forever.

" Please let me stay with you…bring me hom-."

The last bits of breath that had almost made it out from his soft lips gone astray and lingered in his mouth with his last cursed thought. Sensing his moment finally pass, his arms slowly let go and his fingers drew open and softly poured into sand across her toes –like running water. Collapsing into what she felt like nothing, Yui stood there trying to hold whatever grains of sand. In every sparrow fallen, in every grain of sand. She sees the master's hand….

Poor miserable soul.

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable!Regaining her memories in such a horrible way….How could Yui possibly forgive that man? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	36. So Much To Tell

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

No.

No. No. No. No.

Everything she had thought of Kenitchi was wrong. Her sense of direction was misplaced and Yui soon found her hands trying to collect together the soft grains of his disintegrated body from the falling into the cracks bellow the floor.

"Please…this…no this is all just an illusion…I'm still dreaming…wait!" cried Yui stepping up from the floor and darting for the door, her hands outstretched for the handle.

Jiggling that cold iron handle with might Yui tried awaken from the nightmare she was so consumed in. Feeling the soft outside air brush against her skin and whisk through her hair, Yui realized this was no longer a nightmare but her real truth. And the small glass shards that were scattered allover the floor was, in reality, Ken's dead body.

Though the mere thought of Kenitchi's memory, and his last fearful expression he made at her side sent Yui reeling down to the floor, she still felt his warm fingers pressing on her hands. That bit or warmth was more than enough for Yui to realize the despicable nature of vampires and the fact that she herself is one. As much, as Yui's crying felt weak and overrated, Kenitchi was always a part of her life. Since the moment she was attached to Rido, Kenitchi was always watching…waiting for the moment to live again.

"I held him back…."sighed Yui wiping away her tears with a crude wipe from her palms.

"I-I-I…held him back because all these years growing up he was always there watching me."

"Waiting for his master's command and to seize the opportunity to eat me, so HE could be free from Rido's hands."

"But instead, I remember now, every day that same man was always there across the street…always far enough, but still closer than I realized." sniffled Yui rubbing her hands across the sandy floor, hoping to feel Kenitchi's skin atleast one more time.

"KEN!"

"Why'd you have to wait!"

"Why did you always watch me, and still do nothing?"

"I'm sorry…."

"I'm sorry I held you back." cried Yui cupping his pieces of sand through her palms feeling that grains slowly sift through her fingers and drip down to the floor once again.

"But, I'm here now, and you left me alone again, I'm not going to let your life be another mistake."

"You are not mistake, the life that Rido robbed you from is not going to be just a dream to you Ken-kun."

"I'm going to make that every single dream you had of loving that human, and feeling free will be COMPLETE!" barked Yui cramming into her hands into his last remaining portion of life that he had left her.

Seeing the cupboard doors wide open, Yui picked herself up from the floor and strode towards it with a strong impression deeply sewed in her being.

And with determination Yui grabbed a small vial popped the soft cork from its hinge and slowly let Kenitchi's shards slip down and into its glass shape.

" I will carry you forever, I told you that you were important to me, and now I know how much so." stated Yui feeling the grains gently run down the wrinkles of her skin and into the red tinted vial.

Sealing the hole with the old cork, Yui strapped the glass to her pin that Ichiru had given her that day. Seeing the beautiful glint that had glistened in the dark room, Yui fell back to the floor holding the pinned vial at her heart, trying to forget the horrible way Kenitchi had left her –trying to forget again.

Not a sound creaked, and not even the heaps of tears that lined her cheeks and the trembling of tears could have taken this moment of grief from Yui.

YYUUUUIIIII!

The harsh tone of that man echoed across her entire mind, and prompted her to stand up in a shaky and anxious stance –Yui's fingers still clenched tightly around the vial.

YUUUUIIIII!

That loud voice penetrated her chest again with a louder pitch to the hysteria. Searching hopelessly around the bare room, Yui's eyes began to scurry for that voice that sent her up from her own sadness.

YYYUUUUIIIIIIII!

Again, the booming bark shook Yui's confidence and now the endless beating of her heart was the loudest sound that Yui felt in her body –the pulsating sense of life again rang softly in her ears. Secretly in her mind, Yui wished to badly to know whether or not this was in her mind and she was slowly losing her sense of credibility or…this caring harsh pitch was finally here –finally here to take her.

All this immense pressure built up again and Yui's breathing began to squeeze at her lungs –the pushing, and pulling that drew her doubtful breath. And sensing that the voice was again calling to her Yui pulled her self to the living room and….

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!

Bursting with resentment and necessity, Yui voice boomed forth from her delicate lips and echoed the room with such force that her own lungs couldn't keep up with enough power to press out again.

Seizing her vial tightly, Yui sat back down to the floor, knowing that all this madness was just…madness, and nothing now could have been anymore frightening than to be alone in some building in some place where she did not know. This was really, more that Yui could have taken. Surely….

_**BBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

The door exploded open with an ear-shattering pang as the green door skidded across the ground, and the edges of the wooden frame splintered out raining down on Yui's delicate pale face. Only dust consumed her eyes, as a faint outline of a sturdy cold hand reached for her arms with a muscular touch it pulled her up from the floor and sent her flying up into the dust.

"YUI!" shouted the familiar voice with such vigor in shook Yui.

"ZERRROO?" cried Yui sending her hands flying out from her sides and wrapping them onto dark shadow of this man that she had missed to dearly.

"Did he hurt you?"

"ARE YOU OK?" asked Zero yanking Yui up into his arms feeling her arms curl around his neck with a softhearted but compelling clutch.

"WHERE IS HE!" barked Zero again not knowing that Yui's face was sunken deep into his shoulders and her tears was now staining his collar.

" Just…p-p-p-please take m-me home." sighed Yui digging her trimmed fingernails down into his uniform, and laying now beside his shadow was the final chunk of peace that Yui could have ever wished for.

Seeing that the flakes of wood and dust had finally settled onto what was now Ken-kun's body, and Yui eyes beheld Zero's lavender glare again, she immediately rushed back up onto his broad shoulders and stayed there –grasping the wrinkles of his coat like a child.

"Ok." moaned Zero, picking up her weak legs and placing them securely between his chest and beneath his solid arms.

And as he left behind the rubble of the old house, and fled with Yui's in his arms down the flight of boarded wooden stairs, Zero couldn't help but sense a deeper bloody whiff tangled in Yui's skin. But still, the feeling of having her back again was more than comforting for Zero –atleast he has her back again.

"Are you hurt?"

"You smell a great deal more of blood." asked Zero refusing to look back down and Yui's tearful heavy-eyed, because if he did he couldn't control himself –those eyes were enough to send him thinking.

Seizing the reality again, Yui's eyes popped with an agonizing stare out up onto Zero's shaken pale face once again –realizing that she…she was also…a well concealed vampire.

"Maybe it's because I know." coughed Yui shaking out the last bit of courage that wrapped her doubt, like a child that knew too much of sin –a lamb stained in blood.

Grasping again the words that fled Yui's mouth, Zero didn't want to gather the fact that this Yui was in fact living with a vampire all along, and that he secretly knew what her words meant.

"Don't you smell a sweet tang of new blood in my veins?" asked Yui, trembling beneath her tough exterior. The new face that Zero had made took her breath away in the most heartbreaking way that Yui couldn't bear look back up at him, and snuggled back down into his chest with a cry.

Only now could the clicking of his shoes be heard, and the noises of the streets were all drowned out by the racing beats of his heart. Why were those words that she spoke so hurtful? Why did Yui say those disgraceful words, like she knew? Did she really know –was she now tainted?

" Yui…?" said Zero softly looking back down straight into her eyes so sharply that Yui's eyes darted back out into the crowded street with a discerning look in her worried eyes.

"Do you know?" asked Zero scrunching his silver brows down further into his skin, allowing his forward sentimental glare penetrate through the strands of his hair.

This Yui, that he held in his arms, so weak and frail, Zero couldn't muster enough strength to turn her around and shake her. Yui was talking as if she knew more about him than her own words to express, and that only her dark eyes could explain. Not knowing whether to press on the matter, Zero's eyes turned away also, and hidden in his own mind, he knew that Yui's eyes would turn back to look at him again.

"I'm sorry Zero…but I know everything…I wish I didn't." sighed Yui pressing her head lightly on Zero's chest her hands to holding onto his coat with a childish grip.

" It…was…inevitable." whispered Zero with a hush, his grip tightening on Yui's legs.

And the poor gentle face that Zero had made, was only a façade for what he truly felt inside. The overwhelming feelings that stirred untold in his heart were so well hidden. Yes, but even through that unstable glower, his eyes still told a story. Those eyes of his were always readable, like his brother. And no matter how much constraint Zero had pulled out from his expression, the vulnerability was as real and still there in his heart.

And walking past the busy paved streets of this weird and quiet town, as much as she knew Zero's uncomfort, the whispers of his breath soothed Yui's anxious and troubled mind –the harshness of Zero's stance was only wiped away by the firm and easing grip that he had on her.

So much to tell.

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Finally Yui's savior has arrived but in what manner? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


	37. The Feelings They Have Always Known

**Hey guys this is a story of Vampire Knight with ALL the main characters of VK but with a new twist there's a new girl -well not new, but new in a sense of a character, like- well you understand right? Anyways her name is Yui and she's just like you and me. Average. No such thing as a secret belongs to her, but she DEATHLY curious about the Night Class. She's on a mission to figure out what secret are they; Yuuki, and Zero are hiding. **

"YUII!" shouted the Chairman dashing down the stairs with his over-coat lining his back, and a crazy glint in his eye –Yui knew she was back home.

"Zero you really found her thank goodness!" beamed the Chairman thrusting his body over Yui's shoulders with a glee-filled hug; embracing her with the outmost confidence and happiness.

"Ch-Ch-Chairman…I can't…br-bre –athe…."choked Yui grabbing onto Cross' big wooly green shawl –hoping to reel him back just a little.

But then, even after his fanatical squeeze had ended, his embrace had given off and even warmer side –the doting motherly side to him reached out and he really did wish for Yui to stay in his arms like this.

Sensing the revealing but very caring cuddle, Yui knew that she has been away for a while now, and that the Chairman's embrace was truly a warming welcoming gift.

"Thank you Chairman, it's been a while." smiled Yui caringly back up and through the Chairman's refracting glasses with a beam from her warm chocolate eyes.

However, beyond the dusty-rose gaze that the Chairman had exposed, a dismayed and troubled impression had now taken over his once dizzying content face –hauling Yui back to the truth that she hid from everyone.

"I know Chairman…."

" I know…." muttered Yui, feeling the ill ease of the room tense up into a knot right before her.

The days she had spent alone, the weird things she had felt, the uncanny words she had said to Zero, and the great deal of questions that had spun in her head; all these things had to be confronted upfront with brutal honesty…and, of course, with little bit of tears.

Seizing Zero's hand, Yui made sure that even through that cold stare of Zero's, she had to keep him at her side…she wouldn't conform for anything less. So, with her head hung low, and her sweaty palms pressing up against Zero's fingers, Yui was required to head into the Chairman's office with a deadening stride.

"Yui, do you know what your saying, do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" asked the Chairman politely, sitting back up against the leather that had adorned his pillowed chair.

"Of course I do…I know what I'm saying, and I'm not going back on it." stated Yui with a storm of confidence in her tone, and taking hold of the Chairman's and Zero's attention for once.

" YUI!"

"You're just human, you can't possibly-."

"She can't, and that's it…I won't allow it and neither will you Chairman!" barked Zero interrupting him, making sure that Yui's madness of words wouldn't catch wind again, and have her saying more lunacy than she already has.

"ZERO!"

"This is my chance!"

"I'm going in if you like it or not!" shouted Yui propping herself up, her small body facing Zero's bold attitude with her soft but resolute composure to her delicate and still understated manner.

"Wait a minute here Yui-chan…why are you suddenly asking all of this from us…?" asked the Chairman pulling down her arm, and placing her back into her chair.

" I'm sorry Zero…, but you must understand that after all this you can't possibly think or ask me to stand aside and leave this whole matter of vampires behind me without doing a thing!" snapped Yui, holding strongly onto her uniform with an annoyed clutch, hoping that Zero would finally see the fire in her eyes like he had before.

" Yui…."sighed Zero letting go of his fangs that had gnawed up against his teeth –her soft composure still lingering in front of him so innocently, that his glare finally eased a bit. Laying his hand onto her head, and catching her stare by surprise, Zero slowly gathered the words to finally say what he wanted.

"Do you honestly understand now, what this race of immoral and malicious sin will do to you?" asked Zero tapping his cold but caring fingers onto Yui's chin, allowing his lavender frown poke through Yui in a staggering approach.

"Z-Zero…."mumbled Yui in an astonishing pitch, realizing that she was finally attaining Zero's true, magnificent pure and withholding gaze that had now wandered on her lips.

"Come with me…." asserted Yui, seizing Zero's uniform from his forearm and leading them both out from the confined and stifling room that they were confined to, and into the next room with the locking of the door.

"Wait did I tell them to leave?" asked the Chairman in a disputed tone, realizing how Yui had just wandered off again.

Looking out through the window, and gazing bellow the dark purple churning skies, Yui couldn't keep her eyes off of the soft tangled mess that the withered trees branches had created –so peaceful and eerie.

" You know…at this time I was sitting on that cold bed wondering if I was ever going to step foot on this academy…or if I was ever going to see you stupid face again." chuckled Yui holding onto the window panel, her fingers seeking some sort of comfort from the supporting beams that her own self couldn't find.

" And then, I wondered that if you, or really anyone, was ever thinking about me…."

" So, from the deepest part of my heart, Zero, were you thinking about me really, or did you really forget me?" asked Yui turning her face back out towards the room, her eyes catching Zero's penetrating stare –the simplicity from her quiet stance took to Zero's heart, again.

"Yui…you really say the stupidest things…why do you think I wasn't looking for you this entire time?"

" I'm not that person Yui…I have duty…even if this duty is my only reason to keep living for, I got you home didn't I?" asked Zero turning his distant lavender eyes towards Yui again, the flowing strands of his silver hair grazing his brows with a gentle touch.

"I'm glad." smiled Yui, her smile melting the dark aura that the night had echoed through the windows.

" But I didn't lock you in here for my own self-assurance…."

"But for yours." stated Yui pacing her old boots across the floor, her tender mellow gaze reaching out for his eyes; searching for him once again.

And with her hands outstretched, Yui pulled his hands from beneath his pockets, and gently laid them on her neck; letting his finger tips feel the pulsing beat of her artery –the wanting pulsation sending him backwards.

"…"

"Stop that…."coughed Zero feeling the floor slip from underneath his shoes, as he collapsed back to floor, kicking his head back, it sent a loud bang around the room as he made full impact with the wall.

"ZERO!" cried Yui, not knowing that her own blood was infact taking his very breath away, and that the pulse he had felt was the very beat he wanted to covet, and drink for his own.

"Don't you…don't you see me like this…!"

"You've seen too much and yet you stand there with that…with those same eyes like it was all a surprise…." cried Zero sending a shrill piercing bark up out at her, hoping that she will come to realize the way he looked at her, and the way he truly admired her with every piece of his heart. Even in his insanity, and the fierce thoughts he tried to tirelessly to hold within, he knew deeply somewhere there was a hidden feeling of "love" towards her –the strangest feeling of it.

"Zero…I've known about you since I've met you…."

"And I've known what you've been feeling every moment when the Moon comes out, and they way you've looked at Yuuki with the most wanting cold eyes I've seen."

"And yet, somewhere concealed from my own self, I've known who you "really" are Zero!" shouted Yui, diving out towards Zero, and binding her arms around his chilling neck, hopeful that this untold touch of hers would, without words, genuinely bring her "feelings" for him into the open.

Both of them were now in a place so far deep and hidden in the hearts, that even the perfume that Yui's soft hair had left on his skin was now intertwined and immersed in his thoughts. And reeling back out from his tightening embrace, Yui had always known his story, and she was always a part of his childhood even though she never wanted to be. All she has ever known about Zero was a gift given to her, given to her by the boy who she too loved.

Ichiru.

"Do you know why this consuming feelings of guilt and hidden desire has always been chained to each of us?"

"Do you really want to know why, I've always felt so close to you?" asked Yui sincerely, letting his icy glare take her eyes by storm.

Surely, there was more to this feeling of 'love", more than both of them understood, but JUST enough to explain the depths of their understanding of each other; because she has always known the history of the paths. She has always known why.

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that these chapters are enjoyable! Yui's feelings for Zero and his feelings or her has now been revealed…but is it truly love or is something else? So keep reading and I hope you guys will REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH! Will also have a lot of VK interactions next chapter. 33333**_


End file.
